Hakikat Patetis
by daffodeela
Summary: Pertemuan mereka diawali oleh suatu keterpaksaan. Pertemuan yang justru membawa keduanya pada pengungkapan realitas yang bahkan tak sedikit pun melintas dalam benak ataupun mimpi yang pernah mereka miliki.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto. I don't take any material advantage by writing this story.

Alternate Universe. A long chapter. Multi chapter.

Note: Chapter 1 dan 2 yang sudah dipublikasi disunting kembali, kemudian disatukan dengan lanjutannya di dalam satu chapter.

.

—

 **Hakikat Patetis**

—

.

Musik _waltz_ kontemporer mengalun santai di dalam sebuah studio tari rumahan. Ruangan itu tertutup rapat dari luar, jadi bukan perkara bila volume diatur kencang. Dan kalau merambat keluar pun, rasa-rasanya tak masalah. Musik _waltz_ bukanlah tipe musik berisik yang memekakkan telinga sulit diterima oleh kebanyakan orang. Ini adalah tipikal musik yang tenang, yang akan dipilih untuk diputar di dalam _lift_ , agar penumpang di dalamnya tetap kalem menunggu di ruangan sempit bersama banyak orang sampai ke lantai tujuannya.

Haruno Sakura mengusap dahi menggunakan punggung tangan setelah selesai membersihkan studio tarinya. Dia melirik arloji di tangannya. Masih satu jam sampai kelas dansanya dimulai. Waktu untuk mengganti pakaian dan berdandan masih ada. Dia mematikan musik, memastikan penghangat ruangan memang sudah menyala di musim dingin yang kurang lebih enam minggu lagi, mengumpulkan lap-lap dan gagang pel di dalam satu ember berisi air yang sudah kotor, kemudian menyimpannya di kamar mandi belakang. Setelahnya, barulah dia masuk kamar dan merapikan penampilan.

Suara tubrukan dengan lantai kayu samar-samar terdengar sampai ke kamar Sakura. Rupanya sudah ada yang datang. Jika didengar dari suaranya, pendatang barusan baru saja mengganti alas kaki biasa dengan sepatu dansa. Mengingat derapannya lebih tajam, Sakura berasumsi yang datang adalah wanita.

Ada suara derapan lain yang sedikit lebih halus. Ini pasti suara sepatu dansa lelaki. Ternyata pendatangnya ada dua. Seorang lelaki dan wanita. Mungkin Kakashi dan Shizune, pasangan yang ikut kelas _ballroom dance_ yang diprakarsai Sakura untuk latihan _first dance_ saat menikah nanti. Entah mengapa mereka memilih _open class_ seperti ini daripada privat. Barangkali karena Shizune lebih memilih berguru pada kenalan daripada orang lain.

Tubuh Sakura dilapisi kaus setengah lengan dan rok ringan berlipit banyak. Helaian rambut merah mudanya digelung di belakang, termasuk poni-poninya. Wajahnya dipoles pelembap dan bedak tipis. Bibirnya dilapisi lipstik berwarna natural. Kedua mata hijau beningnya menyusuri kondisi tubuhnya melalui pantulan cermin. Senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya menunjukkan bahwa dia berpikir bahwa penampilannya sudah oke.

Sebenarnya dia tak suka jika rambutnya dibeginikan, karena seolah-olah dia tengah memamerkan jidat lebarnya pada orang-orang. Namun, kegiatannya sekarang adalah kegiatan yang memicu keringat. Rambut basah yang menempel di kening bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus lantaran akan menimbulkan jerawat. Baginya, lebih baik punya jidat lebar, daripada jidat lebar yang berjerawat.

"Hai, Sakura," sapaan memasuki telinga Sakura ketika dia masuk studio melalui pintu dari rumahnya. Sekali lagi dia menatap refleksi melalui cermin yang mengisi salah satu sisi ruangan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada penyapa.

Sakura mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum. "Halo, Shizune- _neesan_ ," pandangannya beralih pada sang lelaki, "dan Kakashi- _san_. Wah, kalian semakin kompak, ya."

Shizune tertawa kecil. Sakura pasti mengomentari atasannya dan atasan Kakashi yang sama-sama berwarna biru tua. "Ini kebetulan, kok," katanya.

"Justru itulah yang membuat kalian terlihat lebih kompak." Sakura menyeringai jenaka. Ditanggapi dengan tawa yang lebih kencang dari dua lawan bicaranya.

Sakura melangkah menuju pemutar musik untuk mengeceknya. Dia memastikan bahwa alat itu masih berjalan sebaik sebelum dia mematikannya tadi. Gawat jika tiba-tiba rusak. Yang untungnya sama sekali tidak.

Mendengar suara ketukan sepatu pada lantai kayu, Sakura baru ingat bahwa dia bahkan belum memakai sepatu. Alas kaki yang digunakannya masihlah sandal rumahan yang halus karena bulu. Studio ini adalah bagian dari rumahnya, itulah sebabnya dia sering lupa memakai sepatu. Dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Shizune dan Kakashi sebelum mengambilnya. Dan ketika sudah kembali, isi ruangan ini sudah banyak bertambah.

Sepuluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Kenop pintu pada kedua kamar ganti menunjukkan warna merah, pertanda bahwa ruangan itu diisi. Semuanya sudah siap ketika arlojinya menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat. Sakura buru-buru membuka kelasnya setelah semua orang di dalam ruangan berdiri.

"Berhubung hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama, mari kita saling memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu." Sakura menatap satu per satu orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Meskipun studio tari ini sudah berdiri lebih dari dua tahun, orang-orang yang berdiri di sini adalah bagian dari kelas yang baru dibentuk dua sampai tiga minggu yang lalu. Selama ini Sakura memiliki kebijakan, dia baru akan membuka kelasnya bila pendaftar per gelombang sudah lebih dari lima orang. Dan yang ada di ruangan ini justru melompati angka pembatas itu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Silakan panggil aku Sakura saja. Aku adalah satu-satunya guru dansa di sini, sekaligus pemilik _Flower Petal Dancing Studio_. Mohon bantuannya." Sakura tersenyum manis sebelum membungkuk singkat. Matanya melirik ke seseorang yang berdiri di ujung kanan barisan. "Sekarang bagian kalian yang memperkenalkan diri. Silakan, dimulai dari ujung sana."

Sembilan orang yang berdiri di barisan acak itu memperkenalkan diri secara bergantian. Sakura tahu dia tak akan langsung ingat nama semuanya, dan begitulah kenyataannnya. Yang menempel di benaknya—selain Shizune dan Kakashi yang sudah Sakura kenali sebelum ini—hanyalah orang yang pertama dan terakhir memperkenalkan diri. Rei Gaara dan Miko Shion.

"Oke, berarti jika suatu hari nanti kita bertemu di jalan, kita sudah bisa saling menyapa, ya?" gurau Sakura, meskipun dia sendiri akan agak segan karena lupa nama. Kemudian nada bicaranya berubah menjadi lebih serius ketika mengucap intro menuju kelas dansanya. "Kalian akan dianggap sebagai _performer,_ apa pun tujuan untuk mengikuti kelas _ballroom dance_ di sini. Entah itu untuk kompetisi, mengisi waktu, undangan pernikahan, dan lain-lain. Semuanya sama, _performer._ "

Kata-kata Sakura ditanggapi oleh keheningan dan anggukan-anggukan tanda paham.

"Kita mulai dari pemanasan, ya," kata Sakura sembari mendorong dagunya ke atas. Diikuti oleh rangkaian gerakan pemanasan lainnya.

Setelah selesai, dia meminta lelaki untuk berdiri di sisi kanan, sementara wanita berdiri di sisi kiri. Itu akan memudahkannya untuk memberi petunjuk nanti. Mulai memasuki teknik paling dasar dalam berdansa, Sakura memberi contoh postur tubuh yang baik itu seperti apa. Kebetulan lelaki dan wanita sama. Berdiri tegak, bahu ditarik sedikit ke belakang, dagu lurus, kaki dibuka kurang lebih tiga puluh sentimeter, dan sementara kedua lengan dibuka mendekati sembilan puluh derajat tanpa pegangan.

Dia mengecek posturnya satu per satu, kemudian melanjutkan ke langkah selanjutnya. Beri contoh, cek, lanjut. Seperti itulah putaran kegiatan di setiap langkahnya.

Langkah terakhir secara individu adalah menggerakkan kaki membentuk pola kotak dengan hitungan 1-2-3. Sakura mengeceknya satu per satu sembari menghitung jumlah insan di dalam ruangan. Tiga lelaki dan enam wanita, dirinya tak dihitung. Seharusnya total ada sepuluh orang. Di tengah kebingungannya, Sakura menangkap eksistensi seseorang di sudut ruangan yang sedari tadi terabaikan seluruh indranya.

Sakura menatap sosok lelaki yang berdiri di sudut ruangan sendirian. Dia ingat semua orang yang diberinya instruksi mengenai langkah berdansa, dan dirinya sangat yakin bahwa lelaki di sudut ruangan itu bukanlah salah satu dari kepingan ingatannya. Namun, terlepas dari kelas dansa hari ini, entah kenapa lelaki itu tampak familier di matanya.

Melawan arus, Sakura tak menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan mendamba seperti yang beberapa wanita lain curi di tengah latihannya sedari tadi. Sakura akui dalam hati bahwa secara fisik lelaki itu memang enak dipandang. Gerak-geriknya tampak tenang, tidak sembrono, sehingga memberi kesan keren. Akan tetapi, yang menonjol baginya bukanlah ketampanan atau kekerenan orang itu. Dia merasa lelaki itu akrab, tetapi bukan dalam artian dekat. Familier, padahal dirinya yakin hari ini adalah kali pertama mereka berjumpa.

Sakura menahan pandangan pada sosok yang tengah membaca buku itu, mencari-cari jawaban dari kefamilieran yang terasa di hatinya. Cukup lama, hingga mungkin lelaki itu secara psikis merasakan bahwa dia tengah diperhatikan. Ketika mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata hitam milik objek atensinya, jantungnya berdebar kencang karena malu telah tertangkap basah. Alih-alih memalingkan pandangan untuk menyelamatkan harga diri, Sakura justru berlagak keren dengan mengulas senyum dan mengikis jarak yang terbentang di antara keduanya.

"Halo, Tuan," sapa Sakura, mencoba tetap tenang walaupun detak jantungnya masih menggila. "Kurasa kau tidak pernah turun ke lantai dansa sedari tadi. Apa kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menunggui seseorang, atau bagaimana?"

Aksi penyelamatan diri dari perasaan malu karena tertangkap basah telah berhasil. Sakura merasa lega setengah mati. Dia bersyukur otaknya mampu menyusun strategi yang membuat memerhatikan lelaki beriris hitam ini terdengar masuk akal dengan cepat.

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk belajar berdansa. Silakan lanjutkan kelasmu, Nona," jawab lelaki itu dengan nada datar. Setelahnya, dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada buku yang dipegangnya tadi.

Sakura menganga tak percaya. Bukankah lelaki ini secara tak langsung meminta untuk tidak diganggu? Itu wajar jika ini adalah tempat umum. Namun, ini adalah kelasnya! Sakura adalah tuan rumahnya di sini! Dan kejadian barusan diperparah oleh lelaki itu yang bertindak tak sopan, seolah-olah tak menghargai Sakura dengan cara langsung kembali membaca.

 _Sabar, Sakura,_ batinnya. _Sabar._

"Tapi ini adalah studio tari. Kelas berdansa," katanya setelah menghela napas panjang. "Bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksudnya kau datang kemari bukan untuk belajar berdansa? Menunggui seseorang, atau apa?"

"Aku dipaksa datang kemari. Kameraku disita. Dan satu-satunya cara agar kameraku kembali adalah mengikuti kelas dansa di sini." Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, kemudian menegakkan tubuh yang sebelumnya menyandar. Tajam matanya ketika menatap Sakura. "Sekarang, bisakah kita kembali pada urusan masing-masing? Orang-orang di sini lebih suka kau ada di dekat mereka untuk melatih, daripada ada di dekatku untuk berbincang santai."

Kepalan tangan Sakura mengerat. Ini bukanlah pertama kali dia menghadapi seseorang yang terpaksa datang kemari. Namun, sebelumnya tidak ada yang bersikap semenyebalkan lelaki ini. Orang-orang terpaksa yang lain tetap menghargainya sebagai guru, berbanding 180 derajat dengan orang congkak di hadapannya.

Sakura mengatur napas, tak memberi kesempatan pada emosi untuk meledak-ledak. Lebih baik dia tak menganggap eksistensi lelaki ini agar kelasnya bisa berjalan lancar. Toh dia pun tak rugi, bahkan beruntung karena tetap dibayar sebagai guru dansa meskipun lelaki itu hanya numpang berteduh. Namun, sebelum dia memutar tubuh, melintas sebuah rekaman memori di benaknya. Tentang wanita berambut merah yang mendaftarkan seorang lelaki ke kelasnya minggu lalu.

Dia ingat wanita itu mewanti-wanti untuk memaksa lelaki yang didaftarkannya belajar dansa di sini, bukan sekadar setor muka. Wanita itu juga titip pesan, jika orang yang didaftarkannya melawan, katakan saja bahwa dia akan tahu akibatnya. Dan Sakura pun diminta untuk mengabari apabila lelaki itu melawan. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa orang yang dimaksud adalah lelaki ini.

"Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Sakura. Dia sengaja mengingat nama calon _performer_ yang baru didaftarkan itu supaya lebih mudah menjalankan amanat yang dipegangnya. Dia merutuki diri karena tak terpikir tentang ini sejak awal.

Kali ini, lelaki itu tak hanya menurunkan bukunya, melainkan langsung menutupnya. Dia menatap Sakura dengan alis yang terangkat, tampak curiga. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya sengit.

Sakura merotasikan kedua bola mata mendengar tanggapan dari lawan bicaranya. Meskipun lelaki ini tak menjawab apa-apa, tetapi gerak-geriknya barusan mengindikasikan sebuah jawaban.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai iya," tanggap Sakura. Dia menekan bibir agar tertahan dari membentuk seringai. Ternyata dia punya cara lain untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Orang yang mendaftarkanmu titip pesan, kalau kau datang hanya untuk setor muka, maka kau akan tahu akibatnya."

Sasuke mendecih. "Dia mana tahu."

"Aku yang akan memberi tahu, tentu saja. Aku punya kontaknya." Kali ini Sakura tak kuasa untuk menekan bibirnya. Terbentuk senyum yang entah seperti apa kelihatannya.

"Dan mengapa ini urusanmu?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, pura-pura tak acuh. "Bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi amanat yang harus kujalani."

"Sial." Wajah Sasuke memasam.

"Oops, maaf, Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura berucap dengan nada mengejek yang dibuat sangat implisit, "Aku tidak mengizinkan umpatan di kelasku."

Sasuke bergeming, tak menanggapi apa-apa.

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah _performer_." Sakura tersenyum puas. Dia akan menekankan pada Sasuke siapa yang berkuasa di sini sehingga lelaki itu tak seenaknya lagi. Matanya melirik ke arah buku yang masih Sasuke pegang. "Dan tidak ada _performer_ yang memegang buku selama berdansa."

Sasuke semakin menajamkan sorot matanya, tetapi menuruti perintah implisit dari Sakura dengan cara menaruh bukunya. Dia buru-buru melangkah mundur dan melempar tatapan tak suka ketika Sakura menyentuh dagunya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. " _Performer_ memang harus mengangkat dagu, tapi kau mengangkat dagumu terlalu tinggi."

Sasuke mendengus dan menurunkan dagunya. Ketika Sakura menyentuh dagunya yang kedua kali, dia tak menarik diri lagi. Ujung jari telunjuk Sakura mengangkat dagunya lagi sedikit, sepertinya tadi Sasuke menariknya terlalu dalam.

"Bagus. Sekarang tarik pundakmu ke belakang, tapi tubuhmu tetap tegak."

Lagi, Sasuke mengikuti tanpa berkata apa pun. Meskipun Sakura memang menangkap keluhan-keluhan dari bahasa tubuhnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Sejak awal masuk studio, kau langsung diam di sini?" tanya Sakura setelah mengingat sesuatu.

"Ya."

"Belum mengikuti kegiatan?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Sama sekali?"

"Aa."

"Oh, astaga," desah Sakura. Dia bisa melihat betapa terpaksanya Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kemari. "Kalau begitu kau perlu pemanasan dulu. Lakukanlah sendiri, aku harus mengecek yang lain. Jika sudah selesai aku akan memberi petunjuk lebih lanjut."

"Pemanasan?"

"Ya, pemanasan seperti olahraga." Sakura memutar tubuh dan melangkah, kemudian menengok ke belakang. "Kau tahu, memutar leher, melipat tangan, melipat lutut kemudian mengangkatnya, dan semacamnya."

Sakura kembali mengecek _performer_ yang lain. Beberapanya sudah mulai melakukan gerakan dengan baik, terutama para lelaki. Ini cukup mengejutkan, karena berdasarkan pengalaman, biasanya lelakilah yang lebih sulit, lantaran antusiasme yang kebanyakan dari mereka miliki untuk hal semacam ini biasanya minim.

Sakura mencoba berdansa dengan mereka satu per satu. Mengoreksi kesalahannya hingga nyaris melenyap, kemudian meminta para wanita secara bergantian berdansa bersama juga. Kecuali bagi orang-orang yang belum lancar secara individu. Dan selama melakukan semua itu, ekor matanya selalu tertuju pada Sasuke. Masih mencari-cari mengapa lelaki itu terasa familier sekaligus mengawasi apakah pemanasannya sudah selesai atau belum.

Dan ternyata sudah. Sakura masih menatap lelaki itu diam-diam. Memastikan apakah dia mau berinisiatif dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Hasil pengamatannya adalah negatif. Hal itu membuat Sakura mengembuskan napas berat dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Apa kau tadi memerhatikan aku saat mencontohkan bagaimana posisi tubuh yang baik?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak."

Sakura menggertakkan giginya gemas hingga tak sengaja menggigit bagian dalam mulut. Dia mencontohkannya sekali lagi, langsung diikuti oleh Sasuke. Diperbaikinya kesalahan-kesalahan yang lelaki itu lakukan.

"Hitungannya adalah 1-2-3," tutur Sakura selanjutnya, sembari menepuk tangannya tiga kali. "Terapkan itu di hatimu. Buatlah pola kotak dengan gerakan kakimu. Coba langsung praktikan. Kaki kiri dilangkahkan ke depan, itu hitungan pertama. Hitungan kedua, kaki kanan digeser ke depan membentuk siku. Hitungan ketiga, satukan lagi kakimu. Nah, bagus, begitu. Selanjutnya mundur dengan pergerakan yang sama."

Sakura diam dan memerhatikan. Sudut bibir Sakura terangkat, senyumnya ditahan melihat raut muka dan pergerakan Sasuke yang saling berkontradiksi. "Untuk seseorang yang tidak berniat, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik," komentarnya.

Sasuke mengerang, dan kali ini Sakura benar-benar tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia menyentuh perpotongan antara lengan dan bahu Sasuke menggunakan tangan kirinya, membuat lelaki itu langsung menarik diri. "Aw, kau sensitif sekali," kekehnya. "Tenanglah, aku bukan mau macam-macam. Peranku masih guru dansamu."

Sakura mengulangi pergerakannya lagi, ditambah dengan mengangkat lengan kanannya membentuk sudut 90 derajat. Dia meminta Sasuke menaruh tangan kiri di tangan kanannya dan tangan kanan di tulang belikatnya. Diperbaikinya ketika merasakan Sasuke melakukan kesalahan lagi.

Dan ketika posisinya sudah mendekati sempurna, napasnya tertahan begitu saja, tanpa alasan yang dimengerti. Sakura mengangkat dagu dan memandang wajah Sasuke sekali lagi. Benar, lelaki ini memang enak dipandang. Susunan dari mata hitam tajam, hidung bangir, pipi yang proporsional, rahang tegas, dan bibir tipis menayangkan sosok yang rupawan. Kentara sekali bahwa rambut hitam mencuatnya adalah tipikal rambut yang sulit diatur, tapi itu tak membuatnya lebih buruk. Ditambah lagi, dia punya bulu mata yang cantik ( _ya_ , cantik). Ah, bahkan Sakura tak punya bulu mata secantik itu. Dan kefamilieran yang dirasa di dalam hatinya semakin memekat.

Sasuke sama sekali tak mau menatap Sakura. Yang ditatapnya adalah objek yang ada di belakang wanita itu. Dan ketika pandangan mereka saling bersinggungan, Sasuke mengernyit tak suka dan berucap sinis, "Apa?"

Sakura menahan diri dari salah tingkah. Dia harap pipi panasnya tak merona merah sekarang. Berdeham untuk tetap tampak keren, Sakura tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Tidak apa-apa," kilahnya. "Senyum, dong. Jangan seperti _grumpy cat_ begitu. Nanti pasanganmu lari."

"Memang itu tujuanku."

Tawa terlepas dari bibir Sakura. Untung saja Sakura selalu memakai penyegar napas sebelum kelasnya dimulai. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, napas tak sedap bukanlah hal yang bagus bagi pasangan.

"Ugh, aku sangat ingin lari. Tapi amanat yang diberikan padaku melarang. Sayang sekali." Ah, rasanya Sakura mulai menikmati menggoda lelaki itu. Semakin Sasuke memberi respons tak menyenangkan, semakin Sakura ingin terus mengganggunya. "Bergeraklah seperti tadi. Meskipun aku gurunya di sini, tapi tetap saja dalam berdansa, lelaki yang memimpin langkah."

Sasuke mulai membuat pola kotak dari gerakan kakinya. Terlalu cepat.

"Hei, hei, tenang. Dengarkan, 1-2-3, 1-2-3," ujar Sakura. Secara refleks tangan kirinya menepuk bahu Sasuke tiga kali ketika dia berhitung.

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang lakukan gerakan memutar."

"Memutar?"

"Ya, memutar."

"Tidak. Begini saja."

"Ayolah, Sasuke- _kun_. Demi kameramu," bujuk Sakura.

Seperti termotivasi, Sasuke mencoba bergerak lebih dinamis dengan dorongan Sakura. Yang sebelumnya pola kotak itu hanya diam di satu tempat, kini pola kotak dibentuk sembari memutar. Seperti planet yang berotasi, sekaligus berevolusi.

Sakura melepas tangannya dari Sasuke ketika lelaki itu sudah berada di dalam jangkauan untuk berbaur dengan yang lain. Dia meminta salah satu wanita yang masih belajar individu sedari tadi untuk berpasangan dengan Sasuke. Sakura tak melewatkan tatapan tertajam yang pernah Sasuke lempar untuknya semenjak bertemu, dan Sakura hanya merespons dengan senyum lebar, kemudian mengucapkan, "Demi kameramu," tanpa suara. Dua kata itu bukanlah ancaman, tapi Sakura secara tersirat menggunakannya untuk mengancam. Dia benar-benar menikmati kendalinya saat ini.

Kalau tadi semua berdansa di bawah hitungan 1-2-3, kini naik level menjadi berdansa diiringi musik _waltz_ kontemporer yang baru Sakura putar. Dia tak ikut berdansa kali ini, hanya mengawasi. Karena jumlah wanita lebih banyak dua orang dari jumlah lelaki, Sakura selalu mengingatkan untuk bergantian.

Musik _waltz_ berpaduan dengan ketukan sepatu dansa di lantai. Ah, Sakura baru sadar, belum semuanya menggunakan sepatu dansa. Dia menulis catatan mental untuk memberi tahu sebelum kelasnya selesai. Memakai sepatu dansa untuk latihan bersifat disarankan, bukan harus. Karena sepatu dansa tidak licin seperti alas kaki biasa. Tergantung kenyamanan masing-masing saja. Dia tak akan memaksa karena harga sepatu dansa memang tak murah.

Melihat semuanya sudah mulai menguasai dasar dengan baik adalah hiburan besar bagi Sakura. Akan tetapi, melihat tekukan wajah Sasuke yang semakin dalam adalah hiburan yang jauh lebih besar.

Kelas sudah selesai. Setelah memberi tahu perihal sepatu dansa, Sakura menutup kelasnya. Ada yang langsung membubarkan diri, ada juga yang mengganti pakaian terlebih dahulu. Melihat Sasuke masih ada di sekitar, Sakura memutuskan untuk membunuh rasa penasarannya.

"Hei, Sasuke- _kun_ ," meskipun awalnya panggilan itu digunakan untuk menggoda semata, tetapi sekarang terasa sudah menempel di lidahnya, "apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Sasuke mengangkat alis, tampak heran. Dia terdiam sebentar sampai menjawab, "Tidak." Setelahnya dia memutar tubuh dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Samar-samar, Sakura mendengar Sasuke menggumam ragu, "... kurasa." Dan itu membuatnya melebarkan kedua mata.

.

—

.

Uchiha Sasuke membuka penutup lensa kameranya ketika memijak persimpangan jalan. Dia mengangkat kameranya sejajar dengan wajah untuk membidik jalanan yang ramai. Satu kali pengambilan gambar rasanya tak cukup, setelah Karin, sepupu menyebalkannya, menyita benda yang sulit lepas dari tangannya ini.

Karin bahkan terlambat mengembalikannya. Sesuai perjanjian, seharusnya kamera ini sudah kembali sejak kemarin. Sepulang dari kelas dansa, Sasuke menunggu kedatangan Karin ke apartemennya sampai malam. Namun, wanita itu tak datang. Saat dihubungi pun ponselnya tak aktif.

Kamera itu baru kembali sekitar pukul tiga tadi. Karin beralasan lupa. Hari ini kantor tempat Sasuke bekerja memiliki acara perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan, bukan jadwal kantoran biasa, sehingga seluruh karyawannya memiliki jadwal pulang yang lebih cepat. Kalau tak pulang lebih cepat, entah kapan dia bisa menyentuh kameranya itu lagi. Atau mungkin Karin akan menitipkannya pada tetangganya, entahlah.

Awalnya Sasuke tak mau meladeni ancaman Karin yang berisi tentang kamera itu tak akan kembali jika Sasuke masih tak mau menjadi pasangan dansanya di pernikahan teman dekat Karin bulan April nanti. Namun, membayangkan kameranya jauh dari tangannya membuatnya mengerang. Alasan tak bisa dansa tak Karin terima, karena dia langsung mendaftarkan Sasuke ke studio tari yang paling dekat dengan lingkungan apartemennya. _Flower Petal Dancing Studio._

Sasuke ingat, saat Karin baru mendaftarkan dirinya ke kelas dansa Sakura, wanita itu bilang, "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Setidaknya kau akan punya dunia selain _laptop_ -mu."

"Ya, aku punya," balasnya sengit. "Dan itu tak akan bisa kulakukan tanpa kameraku."

Karin memutar bola matanya. " _Programmer_ , fotografi, pekerjaan dan hobimu itu sama-sama membuatmu _introvert_ , tahu. Mungkin tidak untuk orang lain, tapi untukmu, ya, seperti itu. Aku bahkan tak pernah lihat kau bergaul atau _hangout_. Percayalah, kelas dansa akan menyenangkan!"

"Tidak untukku," tanggap Sasuke lagi. Dia mendecak melihat Karin mengalungkan kameranya di leher.

"Selama kamera ini ada di tanganku, kau perlu mencari hobimu yang lain, duniamu yang lain. Dan kelas dansa inilah pilihan paling tepat. Sudah, ya. Aku pulang dulu. Dah, Sasuke!" Kemudian Karin buru-buru menutup pintu apartemen sebelum Sasuke bereaksi.

Keheranan melanda Sasuke karena dia tahu Karin punya pacar. Kalau memang pacar Karin tak mau berurusan dengan dansa, sama seperti Sasuke, kenapa Karin tak melakukan strategi yang sama seperti yang diterapkan pada Sasuke untuk pacarnya?

Terserah. Yang penting saat ini kameranya sudah kembali. Meskipun saat mendekati hari kelas dansa selanjutnya nanti, kameranya akan disita lagi, dan baru akan dikembalikan jika Karin tak mendengar laporan macam-macam dari Sakura. Saat ini Sasuke sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Karin tak dapat menemukan kameranya hingga tak bisa disita sama sekali.

Lampu lalu lintas untuk para penyeberang jalan sudah berwarna hijau. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya bersama segelintir orang yang menunggu bersamanya di pinggir jalan tadi. Destinasinya adalah salah satu perpustakaan paling lengkap di kota Tokyo. Hanya tinggal dua blok dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Pintu perpustakaan tujuannya sudah ada di depan mata. Sasuke melangkah ke dalam dengan kamera berwarna coklat gelap yang mengalung di lehernya. Beberapa langkah setelah melewati meja administrasi, Sasuke merasa namanya dipanggil. Apakah ada yang mengenalnya di sini?

"Hei, Sasuke- _kun_!"

Suara itu! Mendengarnya membuat Sasuke malas memutar tubuh karena khawatir dugaannya benar. Ternyata memang benar. Yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Sakura. Guru dansa menyebalkan yang akhir-akhir ini baru ditemuinya.

Wanita itu duduk di balik meja administrasi. Itu mengejutkan mengingat suaranya kencang saat memanggil tadi. Bukankah biasanya pegawai perpustakaan benci suara berisik?

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk papan peringatan. Telunjuknya mengarah pada gambar kamera yang diberi tanda silang. Oh, tidak. Kamera ini belum sampai satu jam ada di tangannya, dan sekarang harus berpindah tangan lagi?

"Maaf, kali ini aku yang harus menyita kameramu," kata Sakura dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa bahwa wanita ini memang sengaja menggodanya.

"Padahal kalau kau membawa tasnya tak masalah, lho. Tinggal dimasukkan saja. Tapi aku tak melihat kau membawa tas."

Bagaimana bisa membawa tas jika Karin hanya memberikan kameranya saja? Memang, sih, sejak awal Karin hanya menyita kameranya saja. Tanpa perangkat pelengkap lainnya.

Sasuke mendecak kesal dan melepas kalungan kamera dari lehernya. Dia menyerahkan kamera itu pada Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu masuk kelas dansa agar kamera ini bisa kembali," kata Sakura. Kemudian dia menyerahkan kartu tebal berwarna kuning terang, dengan angka dua puluh yang tercetak di sana. "Cukup mengembalikan kartu ini saja."

Tak berniat menanggapi apa-apa, Sasuke langsung memutar tubuh dan meninggalkan Sakura. Dia memasuki segmen fotografi. Buku yang dicarinya adalah buku mengenai variasi fotografi yang baru terbit sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Buku itu sudah habis hampir di semua toko buku yang Sasuke kunjungi. Di beberapa situs _online_ pun sama. Mengingat perpustakaan ini cukup lengkap, Sasuke yakin buku itu sudah ada di sini dan bisa dia pinjam.

Keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai buku itu ditemukan. Dia meraihnya, membacanya sekilas, kemudian memutar rak buku di sana. Mencari lagi siapa tahu ada buku yang dia butuhkan atau ingin dibacanya. Dan buku yang ada di tangannya kini bertambah menjadi tiga.

Merasa tak membutuhkan apa-apa lagi, Sasuke melangkah menuju meja administrasi. Sebenarnya Sasuke malas, karena akan bertemu Sakura yang mungkin akan menggodanya lagi. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia tak bisa keluar dengan tiga buku ini jika tak melewati Sakura. Yah, mau tidak mau.

"Kau belum menjadi _member_ di sini, ya?" tanya Sakura tanpa memutus pandangan dari layar komputer.

"Belum."

"Ada fotokopi kartu tanda pengenal?"

Sasuke merogoh sakunya dan mengambil dompet. Fotokopi kartu tanda pengenalnya diberikan pada Sakura.

"Wah, ternyata kau lebih tua dua tahun dariku," kata Sakura setelah melihat tahun lahir Sasuke yang menyatakan bahwa umurnya dua puluh delapan tahun bulan Juli nanti. "Apa aku harus mengganti nama panggilanku padamu?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Apa itu penting?"

Sakura terkekeh. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku tetap memanggilmu Sasuke- _kun_ saja, ya."

Sasuke tak menanggapi apa-apa. Dia masih menunggu suara _printer_ yang tengah mencetak kartu anggotanya berhenti. Sakura mengguntingnya menjadi seukuran KTP setelah cetakan selesai.

"Ini kartu anggotamu, dan ini bukunya." Sakura menyerahkan benda-benda yang disebut pada Sasuke. "Waktu peminjamannya adalah satu minggu. Kalau telat dikembalikan, akan ada denda. Silakan."

Sasuke menaruh kartu kuning tebal di atas meja. Suaranya cukup keras hingga Sakura mendesis menenangkan. Sasuke mendengus mendapati tanggapan itu, padahal tadi Sakura memanggil namanya lebih keras daripada suara ketukan kartu.

"Apa?" kata Sakura heran.

"Kameraku."

Sakura membekap mulutnya. "Oh, astaga. Aku lupa. Kau kasihan sekali. Sepertinya kamera itu baru kembali padamu hari ini, dan aku malah lupa mengembalikannya padamu."

"Cepatlah," tekan Sasuke sengit.

"Iya, tenang dulu. Nah, ini dia," kata Sakura sembari menyerahkan kamera yang cukup berat di tangannya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasuke- _kun_. Dan sampai jumpa lagi."

 _Dan sampai jumpa lagi._ Ah, benar. Setelah ini dia masih harus bertemu dengan Sakura secara rutin sampai kurang lebih tiga bulan ke depan. Mimpi apa dia harus bertemu wanita lain yang sama menyebalkannya dengan Karin? Karin jadi terdengar lebih menyebalkan saat ini. Karena Karinlah yang membuat Sasuke bertemu seseorang semenyebalkan Sakura.

Sasuke boleh saja merutuk. Padahal, saat dia mengembalikan buku dan yang duduk di balik meja bukanlah Sakura, lehernya berputar untuk mencari eksistensi wanita itu tanpa disadarinya. Memang, seseorang yang menyebalkan menanam kesan yang lebih mendalam daripada seseorang yang dinilai baik. Dan sepertinya hal tersebut berlaku pada presensi Sakura di dalam hidup Sasuke. Atau mungkin lebih dari sekadar itu.

.

—

.

Langkah pertama adalah yang tersulit. Kata-kata motivasi tersebut tak bisa lebih Sasuke setujui. Sebenarnya Sasuke lebih memilih menenggelamkan kaki ke dalam sepatu kets kemudian melakukan olahraga lari di minggu pagi, daripada beralas kaki sepatu dansa kemudian berdansa ke sana kemari. Hal tersebut masih berlaku hingga sekarang sekalipun pertemuan kelas dansa kedua sudah tak semenyebalkan yang pertama. Rasanya kelas dansa tak akan pernah menjadi prioritasnya jika tak ada penyitaan kamera.

Sasuke sempat _browsing_ di internet mengenai lelaki yang ikut kelas dansa. Menurut perspektifnya, lelaki yang suka berdansa itu kurang jantan. Ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa lelaki di kelas dansa Sakura memang lebih sedikit (meskipun hanya berselisih dua orang), menunjukkan bahwa barangkali orang yang memiliki pendapat seperti itu bukanlah dirinya saja. Namun, hasil-hasil dari pencariannya berkata sebaliknya. Tak sedikit orang yang mengatakan bahwa _ballroom dance_ itu keren, baik dilakukan oleh pria maupun wanita. Tidak ada diskriminasi gender dalam masalah ini.

Bukan berarti karena Sasuke merasa dirinya ingin keren sehingga berhenti mengeluh. Hanya saja, hasil pencarian yang menggagalkan persprektifnya cukup untuk membuatnya lega. Setidaknya dia tidak kurang jantan seperti apa yang dia dakwa pada para lelaki yang berdansa. Dan jika suatu hari nanti dia menikah dan mengambil konsep kebarat-baratan seperti tendensi masa kini, mau tidak mau dirinya pun harus bisa berdansa, setidaknya untuk _first dance_ saja.

Pandangannya terhadap dansa sudah tidak semiring sebelumnya. Dan itu cukup untuk membuat mimik mukanya tak lagi memberungut di pertemuan yang ketiga.

Sakura melangkah mendekati pemutar musik. Sebelum menyalakannya, dia meminta perhatian dari semua orang di dalam kelas dansanya sejenak. Telapak tangannya berhenti saling menepuk setelah semua orang menghentikan gerakan. Bibirnya mengulas senyum sebelum berkata, "Saat musik diputar, jika hampir bertabrakan, selalu ingat untuk memberi tanda." Dua detik setelahnya, musik _waltz_ menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Tatapan Sasuke belum terlepas dari Sakura ketika wanita itu melirik ke arahnya. Dia langsung membuang mata dan berdiri kaku di tempatnya berpijak, sementara yang lain sudah mulai berdansa. Beberapa wanita yang mengajaknya untuk berpasangan tak diacuhkan, karena rasanya benar-benar canggung. Sampai akhirnya Sakura memangkas jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sasuke menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Terakhir gerakan memutarmu belum bagus, jadi kau masih harus berlatih."

Sasuke hanya bergeming mendengar teguran halus dari Sakura. Tangan kirinya otomatis diangkat, lengannya dibuka 90 derajat ketika Sakura menyentuh perpotongan lengan dan bahu kanannya. Mereka sudah membentuk posisi dansa yang sesuai. Dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa hanya saat dengan Sakuralah dia tak merasa secanggung itu. Mungkin karena Sakura memang gurunya, atau karena Sakura adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah berinteraksi banyak dengannya di sini, atau kedua-duanya.

"Searah jarum jam," kata Sakura. Dia menarik napas panjang.

Sasuke baru saja mau menggerakkan kakinya sebelum tubuhnya membeku karena adanya hujan lokal yang membasahi wajahnya. Kedua matanya melebar ketika menyadari bahwa Sakura baru saja bersin. Tepat di wajahnya. Dan hal tersebut terulang sampai dua kali lantaran wanita itu tak sempat menutup mulutnya.

Sakura langsung menarik diri dan membekap mulutnya. _Terlambat,_ desis Sasuke dalam hati. Dia masih menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya. Ingin dia menyeka wajahnya yang masih terasa basah, tetapi ragu harus menggunakan apa. Tak mungkin menggunakan pakaiannya, bukan? Intensitas pandangan tak percayanya semakin tinggi tatkala melihat Sakura memutar tubuh dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hal tersebut membuat semua orang berhenti berdansa dan melabuhkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri kaku, dengan wajah basah, di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada orang lain.

Suara pintu yang terbuka kembali memutuskan pandangan orang-orang terhadap Sasuke. Sakura melangkah terbirit-birit dengan sehelai sapu tangan putih di tangannya. Dia mendekati Sasuke kemudian mengernyitkan hidungnya lagi. Sebelum kembali bersin, dia sempat mundur dan menutup mulut menggunakan lengan. Bahu yang terangkat membuat Sasuke berasumsi bahwa Sakura tengah menahan napasnya.

"Astaga, maaf, Sasuke- _kun_ ," kata Sakura sembari menyeka wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tak diam. Dia langsung mengambil alih sapu tangan itu dan menyeka wajahnya sendiri. "Yang tadi benar-benar tak terduga, sungguh! Hidungku gatal setiap kali aku dekat— _hatcih!_ "

Kali ini tak kena lagi. Sakura menangkup kedua sisi pipinya sendiri. "Astaga, ini sangat memalukan!" keluhnya pelan. Sepelan-pelannya, suara itu masih menabuh gendang telinga Sasuke.

Hidung Sakura mengerut lagi. Kali ini Sasuke yang antisipasi dengan cara langsung mundur. Sepertinya hidung Sakura sensitif pada sesuatu yang tengah digunakannya sekarang. Benaknya langsung menggagas parfum. Benar, parfum yang digunakannya hari ini berbeda dengan yang dipakainya satu dan dua minggu yang lalu.

Masih menyeka wajahnya yang entah mengapa terus terasa lembap, Sasuke tak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Yang salah adalah Sakura. Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salahnya karena apa yang terjadi barusan terdorong oleh biologisnya. Namun, yang menanggung canggung adalah keduanya.

Wajah Sakura tampak benar-benar merah. Sasuke bersumpah dia merasa Sakura tengah menahan tangis karena saking malunya. Wanita itu membungkuk lagi dan mengucap maafnya. Perasaan tak enak merambati sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Sempat dia berpikir untuk mengabaikan permintaan maaf Sakura saja karena merasa yang terjadi barusan bukanlah hal biasa. Namun, kata hati menolak gagasannya mentah-mentah. Maka ketika Sakura mengangkat kembali wajahnya (entah mengapa Sasuke merasa Sakura bersusah payah untuk melakukan itu), Sasuke menggeleng singkat dan berujar, "Tidak apa-apa."

Pupil mata Sakura melebar. "Tapi—"

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa," kata Sasuke, mati-matian berusaha mencairkan es pada suaranya. "Aku perlu ke toilet."

Anggukan Sakura tampak tak pasti. "Hmm, ya, silakan."

Tiga langkah kaki sudah dilakukan, tetapi Sasuke samar-samar masih mendengar, "Ah, Sakura, kau benar-benar memalukan!"

Setelah kembali dari toilet dan membasuh wajah, Sasuke mengeluarkan tangan yang baru saja menggenggam sapu tangan di dalam saku. Sakura tak mendekatinya lagi karena khawatir hal yang sama akan terjadi. Yang wanita itu lakukan adalah meminta Sasuke untuk berpasangan dengan muridnya yang lain selama berlatih (Sasuke tak tahu siapa namanya, satu-satunya nama yang diketahuinya di sini hanyalah nama Sakura). Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengulum bibir untuk menahan kedutan di setiap sudutnya ketika sadar Sakura berbicara padanya melalui jarak yang cukup jauh. Sekitar dua meter. Wanita itu tak punya kesempatan untuk mengganggunya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Yah, jika meminta berpasangan dansa dengan salah satu wanita di sini tidak masuk kategori mengganggu.

Anehnya, Sasuke merasa kelas dansa benar-benar tak komplit akibat kealpaan gangguan atau godaan Sakura. Pikiran itu berlanjut sampai kelas bubar. Wanita itu menghampirinya lagi dan kembali meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan tubuh. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kali ini tak ada pipi memerah atau mimik menahan tangis.

Sasuke merogoh saku untuk mengambil sapu tangan Sakura. "Hei, kau!" panggilnya pada Sakura yang tengah membelakanginya. Sempat dia mau memanggil nama Sakura, tetapi lidahnya kelu dan kaku.

Ketika Sasuke menyodorkan sapu tangan, wanita itu mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Simpan saja dulu, siapa tahu kau nanti rindu padaku," katanya santai, seolah-olah tak memiliki masalah apa pun sebelumnya. Bagi Sasuke, tingkah Sakura barusan hanyalah manifestasi perasaan malunya yang dibentuk menjadi kamuflase berwujud godaan centil.

Malas menghadapi godaan Sakura selanjutnya, Sasuke mendengus dan memutar tubuh ke arah pintu keluar. Sasuke tak sadar bahwa di belakangnya Sakura tertegun dan menahan senyum tersipu. Sama tak sadarnya pada kenyataan bahwa secara tak langsung dia baru saja mengiyakan kata-kata Sakura. Dan ketika sadar pun, dia tak melakukan apa-apa untuk menyangkalnya.

.

—

.

Kesenyapan yang berbaur di udara terasa menggigit. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara embusan napas dan ketukan hak sepatu pada jalan. Sakura merapatkan jaketnya hingga tak ada celah bagi udara untuk menyusup. Sepi dan dingin adalah sebuah paket yang entitas satu sama lainnya saling mendukung.

Menatap langit yang hanya dihiasi sedikit bintang, Sakura menengadah. Di ujung sudut pandangnya, tertangkap sesabit rembulan yang cahayanya tak cukup untuk membantunya menghindar dari terkilir. Dia menarik dagunya kembali dan menghela napas berat. Pegangan pada tas yang tersampir di bahu kanannya seketika mengerat.

Jalan yang akan dimasukinya tampak gelap, karena teras rumah milik kebanyakan orang di jalan ini jauh dari pagar. Intensitas cahaya lampu yang dipasang di teras tak cukup untuk menerobos hingga ke jalan. Ada beberapa rumah yang memasang lampu dengan daya cukup di dekat kotak surat, tetapi bagi Sakura, itu tak membantu sama sekali.

Lampu senter di dalam tasnya diputuskan untuk digunakan. Sakura menekan saklarnya berkali-kali. Sorotan cahaya sama sekali tak memancar menerangi jalan. Mendadak napasnya tertahan di dada. Dia buru-buru memastikan kondisi lampu senter, dan hasil yang didapatnya adalah baterai dari benda itu kehabisan daya. Terbukti dari pendaran cahayanya yang sangat minim, hanya tampak seperti _LED_ pada ponsel yang berkedip setiap kali ada telepon atau pesan masuk.

Opsi terakhir untuk menyelamatkan diri dari kegelapan di jalan ini adalah fitur lampu senter di ponselnya. Memang tidak seterang lampu senter sesungguhnya, tetapi ini masih mending daripada tidak sama sekali. Sakura tidak takut pada kegelapan seperti apa yang orang-orang kira bila melihat aksinya saat ini. Namun, untuk saat ini, atmosfer yang berbaur di sekitarnya seolah-olah menyugestikan untuk takut, entah apa alasannya.

Dia mencoba menenangkan diri sebelum melangkah menjauh dari lampu jalan yang hanya ada di persimpangan. Suara hak sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk aspal dan menimbulkan gema. Napas leganya mulai terembus ketika dia sudah mampu mengatasi kekhawatirannya.

Namun, itu tak bertahan lama. Lama-kelamaan Sakura sadar bahwa suara derapan langkah lain itu bukanlah gema dari kontak alas kakinya dengan tanah. Ada orang lain yang melangkah di sekitarnya. Sakura semakin panik ketika sadar bahwa suara derap itu akan turut berhenti setiap kali dirinya menghentikan langkah. Dia memutar leher sembari menggigit bibir untuk mendapati eksistensi orang lain. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sakura berpikir, siapa pun orang ini, mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi, dan itu sama sekali tak mampu membuatnya lebih tenang. Apakah orang ini sedang menguntitnya?

Sakura memutuskan untuk memperlebar dan mempercepat langkahnya. Jantungnya mengalami _sport_ gila-gilaan tatkala sadar bahwa ketukan sepatu yang bukan miliknya sama-sama menaikkan kecepatan. Rasanya Sakura ingin menangis saat ini juga. Ketenangannya mulai terkumpul kembali ketika kotak surat dari rumahnya mulai tertangkap pandangan. Dia mulai berlari sampai masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci segala akses untuk masuk.

Tirai yang menutupi jendela pembatas beranda dan dalam rumah disingkap sedikit untuk memindai keadaan. Tidak ada apa pun yang tampak mencurigakan. Lantas, yang tadi itu apa? Apakah hanya perampok yang sudah berbalik pergi karena calon korbannya sudah menyelamatkan diri? Kalau memang seperti itu, Sakura sudah bisa tenang. Dia mengembuskan napas lega dan kembali menutup tirai rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar singkat. Layar yang masih membuka fitur lampu senter itu segera ditutup. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor asing. Sakura membukanya, dan isi dari pesan itu cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut dan ketakutan hingga menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai. Layarnya pecah.

 _Aku menemukanmu, Sakura-_ chan _._

.

—

.

Cermin merefleksikan wajah Sakura yang kusut. Matanya berkantung tebal seperti panda. Sorot matanya redup dan selalu waspada. Peranan kosmetik tipis yang dipoles di wajahnya tidak begitu kentara.

Raut muka itu terbentuk karena Sakura yang ketakutan semalaman selama dua hari berturut-tutut sampai tak bisa tidur. Pesan yang diterimanya bukanlah pesan membunuh atau hal setara lainnya. Hanya sebuah pengungkapan bahwa si pengirim pesan telah menemukannya. Namun, entah mengapa intonasi dari pesan tersebut membuatnya bergidik hingga ke tulang punggung. Dia tak bisa membayangkan siapa pengirimnya, tetapi bisa menalar bahwa kata-kata itu lolos dari bibir yang membentuk seringai kejam.

Sakura bukannya berpikir terlalu jauh dan berlebihan. Rasa takut yang dirasakannya adalah hal wajar. Pesan itu diterima setelah dirinya merasa dikuntit oleh seseorang. Jika dipandang sekilas, apa yang terjadi padanya bukanlah sebuah teror. Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun, Sakura tetap merasa dirinya tengah diteror.

Siapa orang itu? Mengapa dia bisa tahu namanya? Apakah itu berarti dia pun mengenalnya? Atau hanya temannya yang iseng? Sakura tak ingat pernah mengenal siapa pun yang berkemungkinan menguntitnya seperti itu, ataupun memiliki teman yang kelewat iseng hingga berniat menakut-nakutinya, sampai kotak memori memutar kenangannya. Kenangan yang menakutkan baginya selagi masih SMA. Kenangan yang dibentuk oleh seseorang bernama—

"Sakura- _san_?" Tepukan-tepukan pelan terasa di bahu Sakura. "Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Dia baru tersadar bahwa tempatnya berdiri sekarang adalah studio tari. Samar-samar dia menggeleng untuk kembali mengumpulkan fokus. Napasnya ditarik perlahan-lahan.

"Ah, iya. Kenapa?" tanyanya sembari mengulas senyum.

Lelaki di hadapannya menarik alis keheranan. "Tadi kau sedang mengajariku gerakan, sampai tiba-tiba ... melamun."

Sakura mengulum bibirnya dan merutuki diri. "Maaf, aku—"

"Kau kelihatan tidak sehat, Sakura," kata Shizune sembari menepuk bahu Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura menoleh, kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Dia menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Pikiranmu tidak sedang di sini, ya?" kata Shizune lagi. "Sepertinya kau bahkan tidak sadar bahwa alas kaki yang kaukenakan sekarang adalah sepatu kets, bukan sepatu dansa."

 _Benarkah?_ batinnya seraya menunduk dan memastikan. Kedua matanya melebar tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi seceroboh itu?

"Sadar, kok. Sepatuku kotor, jadi aku pakai ini dulu," kilahnya sembari menyengir. Padahal yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah sesuatu yang janggal bagi seseorang yang mengerti tari. _Ballroom dance_ membutuhkan sepatu berhak tinggi bagi wanita. Kasusnya bisa disamakan dengan penari balet yang memakai sepatu basket. Pemakaian sepatu kets di saat-saat seperti ini adalah keanehan yang luar biasa. "Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan aku mengenakan sepatu ini."

Dari mimik muka sembilan orang di ruangan ini, tampaknya tak ada satu orang pun yang mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tunggu dulu, sembilan orang? Siapa yang tak hadir? Sakura mengamati setiap orang di dalan ruangan. Ternyata yang tidak ada adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura tersentak dirinya baru menyadari hal tersebut. Padahal, perasaan takutnya sempat berkurang sedikit ketika ingat bahwa hari ini dirinya bisa mengganggu Sasuke seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Sebenarnya absensi Sasuke tidak mengejutkan bagi Sakura. Selain karena lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak berniat, kejadian minggu lalu pun mungkin menjadi salah satu faktor ketidakhadiran Sasuke hari ini. Sakura meringis malu mengingat dirinya tanpa sengaja bersin tepat di hadapan wajah Sasuke. Saat itu Sakura merasa aroma tubuh Sasuke berbeda, mungkin baru ganti parfum, dan raksi itu tak cocok dengan hidungnya. Dan hal tersebut sepertinya membuat Sasuke benar-benar jelu sampai merelakan kameranya tak kembali, walaupun saat itu dia dimaafkan.

Mungkin selepas kelas nanti, Sakura akan mencoba menghubungi kontak wanita berambut merah yang waktu itu Sakura tak ingat namanya. Bisa saja Sasuke tak hadir bukan karena kejadian seminggu lalu. Mungkin melalui wanita itu, Sakura jadi bisa tahu bagaimana kabar Sasuke. Siapa tahu lelaki itu sakit ... Eh, tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Sakura ingin tahu kabar Sasuke? Bukan, bukan, dia hanya ingin mencari alasan Sasuke tak hadir selain masalah bersin, agar tidak tengsin.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Sakura menutup kelas dan meminta maaf pada beberapa orang atas ketidakfokusannya hari ini. Dia tak keluar studio sampai semua orang pulang, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Yang tersisa di ruangan itu adalah Shizune dan dirinya. Sebelumnya Sakura melihat wanita berambut hitam pendek itu berbicara pada Kakashi untuk duluan keluar.

"Sakura, kau yakin dirimu baik-baik saja?" tanya Shizune. Sorot matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

Sakura mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja. Tadi aku hanya sedikit bingung ... entah karena apa."

"Kalau ada apa-apa cerita saja padaku, oke? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Sakura diam sejenak. Dia menimbang-nimbang akan menceritakan kejadian semalam atau tidak. Dia membuka mulut, kemudian menutupnya lagi rapat-rapat. Apa tujuan orang itu bertindak seperti semalam belum jelas, mungkin lebih baik disimpan sendiri dulu. Dia tak ingin gegabah.

"Ya, kalau ada apa-apa aku akan cerita," tanggap Sakura. "Tapi sekarang baik-baik saja."

Shizune mengangguk mengerti. Dia berpamitan pulang setelahnya. Sakura mengantarnya sampai pintu depan. Ketika Shizune dan Kakashi sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Sakura buru-buru masuk rumah dan mengunci semua pintunya. Paranoidnya mendadak datang lagi tatkala rumahnya sepi.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikiran dari hal-hal yang menakutkan, Sakura mengambil ponselnya. Terlepas dari layarnya yang retak, benda itu masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik, dan Sakura bersyukur karenanya. Dia mengusap layar dan mencari-cari kontak bernama Laporan Sasuke (dia sama sekali lupa nama wanita berhelaian merah itu). Diketiknya kata demi kata untuk dikirim ke kontak tersebut.

 _Selamat siang. Ini Haruno Sakura, dari_ FloPe Dancing Studio _. Hari ini Uchiha Sasuke tidak menghadiri kelas dan tidak memberi kabar. Bisakah kau memberi tahu apa yang terjadi padanya? Terima kasih._

Alis Sakura bertaut ketika membaca ulang sebelum dikirim. Kalimat kedua terakhir benar-benar tidak penting. Seharusnya dia hanya melapor, bukan menanyakan kabar. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mengetik itu sedari awal? Sakura mengusap wajahnya kasar karena malu sendiri kemudian menghapus kalimat tersebut.

Sebelum menekan tombol kirim, Sakura membacanya sekali lagi. Jika tombol itu ditekan, Sasuke pasti tak akan bisa memegang kameranya lagi selama satu minggu. Sebenarnya itu sama sekali bukan urusan Sakura, tetapi entah mengapa dirinya merasa tidak enak. Apalagi mengingat masalah bersin minggu lalu dan dirinya yang selalu mengganggu lelaki itu (bahkan hari ini pun dia sudah berniat mengganggunya untuk menyisihkan paranoidnya). Bisa saja Sasuke tak mau datang lagi karena Sakura kelewat menyebalkan, bukan?

Memiliki pemikiran seperti itu membuat Sakura menghapus keseluruhan pesannya. Sebelum mengunci ponselnya dan kembali menaruhnya di atas meja, nada dering berbunyi. Layarnya memunculkan susunan angka yang tak dia kenali. Mendadak rasa takut yang sempat terbuang sedikit kembali berintensitas tinggi. Sakura buru-buru mematikan ponselnya setelah menolak panggilan tersebut tanpa berpikir dua kali.

.

—

.

Suara debuman pintu berperan sebagai penutup keributan yang terjadi di apartemen tempat tinggal Sasuke. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengerang, menatap tas kameranya yang tampak kosong dengan gigi menggertak. Karin baru saja datang dan mengambil isi dari tas tersebut. Perasaan tak rela setiap kali benda itu diambil tak pernah berubah.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti paradigma yang dimiliki wanita itu. Yang dia pahami hanyalah Karin memiliki teguh yang kuat, sampai-sampai rela menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga datang ke apartemen Sasuke hanya untuk menyita kameranya, kemudian mengembalikannya kembali jika tak menerima laporan aneh-aneh dari Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sasuke memiliki peluang untuk menyembunyikan kameranya dari Karin, mengingat penyitaan benda berlensa itu sudah terjadi lebih dari tiga kali. Otomatis dia hafal sendiri pola kapan Karin akan datang mengambilnya, kemudian mengembalikannya. Bahkan di kali kedua, Sasuke sudah punya kesempatan untuk mengatur strategi agar kameranya tak bisa disita. Namun, dia tetap membiarkan sepupunya itu mengambilnya, kemudian menyesal setelahnya.

Tepat seperti apa yang dirasakannya sekarang. Sasuke juga tak mengerti, tenaga Karin pasti jauh di bawah tenaganya. Terlepas dari kodrat lelaki lebih kuat, Karin bukanlah tipikal wanita yang suka olahraga. Sasuke ingat, saat kuliah, Karin membawa buku-buku tebal di tas selempangnya kemudian berjalan melewati dua blok saja sudah ngos-ngosan. Jika Sasuke berniat melawan, dia bisa menang sampai Karin kapok mengancam. Namun, dia tak melakukan itu. Entah apa alasan jelasnya.

Suara getaran ponsel yang diletakkan di atas meja kayu mengusik ketenangan yang belum berlangsung lama. Sasuke duduk di sofa sebelum menjawab teleponnya. Dari Uchiha Itachi, kakaknya. Tarikan alis sempat terbentuk karena ini bukanlah hal biasa.

"Kabarku baik. Ada apa, Itachi?" kata Sasuke setelah mendengar sapaan dari _speaker_ ponselnya. Meskipun umurnya dan sang kakak terpaut enam tahun, Sasuke jarang memanggil dengan panggilan kakak. Jika Sasuke sudah memanggil menggunakan ' _niisan_ ', Itachi pasti langsung curiga ada sesuatu yang Sasuke butuhkan darinya. Hal itu mulai berlaku semenjak Sasuke masuk SMA.

"Mengapa _Otousan_ mau bertemu dengan kita?" Tenggorokan Sasuke terasa mengetat karena menahan nada suaranya. Dia mengatur napas selagi mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. "Aku sudah berusaha berbicara _sesopan mungkin_ ... Baiklah, kapan? ... Besok? Aku ..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apakah dia akan mengungkapkan rutinitas yang mengisi akhir pekannya beberapa minggu terakhir, tetapi pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya dari Itachi membayangkan kakaknya pasti akan mengolok-olok jika tahu dirinya ikut kelas dansa. Apa pun latar belakangnya. "... tidak bisa hari lain?" Sasuke melirik ke arah tas kameranya dan sapu tangan putih berbordir bunga sakura di salah satu ujungnya. Sepertinya kali ini dia harus merelakan kameranya ada di tangan Karin selama satu minggu. Dia mengeluh dalam hati, tetapi tetap berkata, "Tidak tidak ada apa-apa ... Baiklah. Besok, jam sepuluh ... Ya, aku mengerti."

Panggilan terputus dan suara 'pip' singkat terdengar. Sasuke melempar tatapan pada tas kameranya yang masih tergeletak dengan berantakan di atas meja dan sapu tangan putih di sebelahnya. Padahal dia sengaja menaruhnya di meja agar dia tak lupa dan bisa segera dikembalikan, mengingat kata-kata Sakura soal menyimpan itu agar tidak rindu. Namun, dia harus menelan kata-kata Sakura selama satu minggu lalu.

Pikirannya melayang pada apa yang terjadi esok hari. Terlepas dari penyitaan kamera yang durasinya akan membengkak sampai satu minggu dan sapu tangan Sakura, Sasuke sendiri pun terkejut bahwa dia harap besok dirinya bisa menghadiri kelas dansa saja ... daripada melakukan kegiatan lain sisanya.

.

—

.

Sambil menggigit potongan tomat pada _twister_ -nya, Sasuke melebarkan langkah tanpa ragu. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah orangtuanya. Pertemuan dengan ayah dan kakaknya bukanlah sebuah pertemuan keluarga yang hangat, tetapi tidak juga dingin. Tak ada pelepas rindu setelah lama sekali tak saling bertemu. Ketika bersua, langsunglah masuk ke acara inti yang sudah direncanakan. Acara yang tak Sasuke duga-duga ternyata berdoa dan membakar dupa untuk mendiang ibunya yang lama sudah tiada.

Sasuke tak pernah melihat ibunya secara langsung. Dia mengenal sosok yang mengandungnya itu melalui lembar-lembar foto. Butuh waktu lama sampai dia mengetahui bahwa hari di saat ibunya meninggal sama persis dengan hari lahirnya. Benar, ibunya meninggal setelah berjuang melahirkan Sasuke. Itulah sebabnya dia tak terlalu suka hari ulang tahun, tepatnya setelah mengetahui kenyataan itu. Bagaimana dia bisa merayakan hari ketika ibunya meninggal, meskipun itu sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu?

Ponsel Sasuke memberi tahu adanya panggilan masuk. Sasuke menghentikan langkah untuk merogoh ponselnya dari saku. _Caller ID_ menayangkan nama Karin. Mendadak dia merasa pening membayangkan apa yang akan dihadapinya.

"Ada apa, Karin?" kata Sasuke setelah menempelkan ponsel ke telinga.

 _"Kau sedang di luar, ya?"_

"Hn."

 _"Tadi aku ke apartemenmu, tapi tak ada orang. Jadi kutitipkan kameramu pada tetanggamu, ya! Terima kasih sudah hadir ke kelas dansa empat kali berturut-turut, kau memang sepupu yang baik!"_

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Hadir empat kali berturut-turut? Benar, seharusnya hari ini adalah pertemuan keempat. Namun, Sasuke jelas-jelas tidak hadir karena perlu menemui ayahnya dan kakaknya. Tadi Sasuke sempat menghubungi Sakura dengan harapan jika dia mengabari, mungkin kameranya bisa kembali lantaran alasan tak hadirnya sangat jelas. Namun, baru satu kali dering saja langsung ditolak. Dan panggilan selanjutnya tak bisa dilakukan karena ponsel Sakura jadi tidak aktif.

Terlepas dari kabar yang tadinya mau Sasuke sampaikan pada Sakura, apakah wanita itu tidak melapor apa-apa?

Memutuskan untuk tak membahas absensinya, Sasuke hanya mengiyakan sampai Karin memutus hubungan panggilan. Dugaan bahwa Sakura tak melapor apa-apa membuatnya ingin menemui wanita itu. Tumben sekali dia melakukan sesuatu yang menguntungkan Sasuke. Padahal selama mereka saling mengenal, tepatnya empat minggu sampai hari ini, Sakura selalu memberi kesan menyebalkan.

Dan pertemuan yang sempat diniatkannya itu terjadi secara tak sengaja. Hari Rabu sepulang bekerja, ketika otaknya masih dipenuhi bahasa pemrograman C++ dan sebagainya, Sasuke menangkap eksistensi Sakura di balik kaca tebal sebuah kafe makanan manis. Helaian merah mudanya menutupi sebagian wajah yang menunduk, kemudian diangkat bersamaan dengan ditaruhnya sebuah _tote bag_ di atas meja.

Alih-alih menghampirinya dan menanyakan perihal laporan pada Karin, Sasuke justru diam di seberang jalan dan menaruh atensi lebih pada Sakura. _Tote bag_ itu dirogoh dan dikeluarkan semua isinya. Dari kemasannya, Sasuke tahu bahwa tiga benda di atas meja itu adalah semprotan merica. Penasaran menyambanginya. Untuk apa Sakura membeli semprotan merica sebanyak itu? Mungkin untuk perangkat keamanan ketika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, tetapi kenapa harus sampai tiga buah?

Sakura meraih salah satu semprotan merica. Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa ketika mendapati Sakura menyemprotkan isi dari kemasan kaleng itu ke pergelangan tangan dalamnya, menghirupnya, kemudian bersin-bersin sendiri. Konyol. Dan apa yang terjadi barusan mengingatkan Sasuke pada saat-saat Sakura bersin tepat di depan wajahnya. Dengusan menahan tawa berubah menjadi dengusan kesal.

Panik menyambangi Sasuke ketika Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela kaca. Sasuke buru-buru pergi dan berusaha menutupi kehadirannya. Menanyakan perihal laporan pada Karin itu bisa dilakukan saat kelas dansa nanti. Tidak perlu sekarang. Lagi pula rasanya akan canggung juga jika dia menghampiri Sakura. Terdengar sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya.

.

—

.

Sasuke dapat merasakan penjagaan jarak yang Sakura lakukan. Wanita itu masih memberinya petunjuk, tetapi itu dilakukan bukan dalam jarak yang normal. Sakura lebih mengeraskan suaranya—bukan dalam artian membentak—setiap kali bicara dengan Sasuke, karena dia berusaha agar suaranya menerobos jarak satu meter atau lebih dan suara alunan musik yang menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , tolong berpasangan dengan Tenten- _san_ ," kata Sakura dengan volume suara tinggi. Sasuke melempar tatapan bertanya karena dia tak kenal siapa pun di dalam ruangan ini selain Sakura. Barangkali merasa tak enak menunjuk-nunjuk, Sakura berjalan melewatinya lalu menepuk bahu Tenten untuk memberi indikasi. Ketika jarak mereka dekat, Sakura sempat bersin lebih dari satu kali, tetapi tak sampai menyembur seperti apa yang terjadi tempo hari.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat soal melihat Sakura bersin ketika menghirup semprotan merica. Sasuke jadi ingin tahu, apakah parfumnya mengandung bau merica sehingga membuat Sakura bersin? Memang, fakta bahwa Sakura bersin karena aroma parfumnya belum terbukti. Namun, itu mungkin saja karena wanita itu tak tampak seperti seseorang yang terkena flu saat kejadian bersin terjadi.

Sebelum berpasangan dengan Tenten, Sasuke menoleh ke arah kanan. Dia menarik napasnya panjang-panjang. Aroma yang menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya sama sekali tak mengandung merica atau apa pun yang membuat hidung gatal. Sasuke jadi ragu akan gagasannya soal Sakura bersin karena parfumnya. Lantas, apa masalah sebenarnya?

Kalau tadi yang dihirupnya adalah raksi parfumnya sendiri, kini yang menyeruak ke dalam hidungnya adalah bau gosong. Sasuke menatap sekeliling, semuanya tampak tengah membersutkan hidung karena menghidu bau yang tak menyenangkan. Sasuke menatap seseorang dengan rambut perak berantakan tengah menepuk bahu Sakura, kemudian bertanya, "Sakura, kau mencium bau gosong? Apa kau sedang memasak sebelumnya atau apa?"

Kedua mata Sakura membelalak. "NASI!" pekiknya. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Sakura berlari dan membuka pintu yang membatasi studio dengan rumahnya. Asap kelabu menyeruak ke dalam studio seketika. Beberapa orang terbatuk-batuk, membekap mulut dan hidungnya menggunakan tangan. Ada seorang lelaki yang berinisiatif membuka pintu yang menyambungkan dengan lingkungan luar.

Sakura kembali sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di udara. Dia membungkukkan tubuh dan mengucap maaf berkali-kali. Sasuke tidak menanggapi apa-apa, tidak seperti beberapa orang lainnya yang mengucap 'lain kali hati-hati' dan sebagainya. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah bersyukur dalam hati rumah ini tak sampai terbakar.

Kelas dibubarkan karena suasana sudah tidak kondusif. Padahal, masih ada setengah jam durasi yang tersisa. Sasuke sengaja menempatkan diri di antrean paling akhir untuk mengganti pakaian. Biasanya dia cuek soal pakaian. Apa yang dipakainya kemari adalah apa yang akan dikenakannya saat pulang nanti. Namun, kali ini dia perlu mengulur waktu sampai bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara pada Sakura.

Bagiannya untuk mengganti pakaian sudah tiba. Setelah selesai, dia memutar kenop dan menarik pintu. Satu-satunya orang yang mengisi ruangan ini selain dirinya adalah Sakura. Wanita itu tengah membelakanginya. Namun, Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresinya dari pantulan cermin yang Sakura hadapi. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa wajah Sakura lebih kuyu. Dia ingat raut muka Sakura seringnya penuh senyum dan semangat, apalagi ketika tengah menggodanya. Sama sekali tidak seperti ini.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat menangkap dua mata beriris hijau yang melebar dari refleksi cermin. "Hah? Kau memanggilku apa?"

"Sa-ku-ra," ucap Sasuke, diberi jeda per silabel. "Itu memang namamu, bukan?"

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan memandang Sasuke tanpa perantara. Salah satu alisnya tertarik ke atas. "Iya, itu memang namaku. Tapi selama ini kau tidak pernah memanggil namaku. Caramu memanggilku pasti 'hei, kau!' atau semacam itu."

Sasuke bergeming. Dia menyadari bahwa kuyu yang melanda wajah Sakura mulai memias sedikit demi sedikit. Di detik ini, Sasuke baru sadar bahwa hari ini Sakura tak menggodanya sama sekali.

"Hei, kau," kata Sasuke dengan nada datar. "Puas?"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan menyilang kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kau ini menyebalkan, ya."

Sasuke tak menanggapi apa-apa. Dia melakukan kalkulasi apakah yang mau dikatakannya termasuk penting atau tidak. Namun, sudah terlanjur sampai di sini. Penting ataupun tidak, Sasuke akan tetap melontarkannya. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Mau makan bersama? Kutraktir."

Sasuke tak melewatkan keterkejutan yang melintangi wajah Sakura. Kemudian dia tertawa. "Apa aku baru saja mendengar kau mengajakku makan dan akan mentraktirku, atau aku salah?"

"Tergantung kau lebih suka yang mana."

"Ada apa ini?" Dahi Sakura mengernyit dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan curiga. "Kau merusak barangku atau sesuatu, ya, sehingga berniat membayarnya lewat traktir makan?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Anggap saja ini ucapan terima kasihku karena kau tidak melaporkan apa-apa soal aku yang tak hadir minggu lalu."

"Oh, itu bukan apa-apa." Ekspresi curiga telah bertransisi dengan senyum. "Aku lihat kamera itu tampak seperti benda kesayanganmu, jadi, yah, sedikit rahasia kecil kurasa bukan masalah. Hmm ... bisa dianggap juga itu permintaan maafku soal bersin dua minggu lalu." Sakura menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya tampak malu.

"Waktu itu kau tidak terlihat sedang flu," kata Sasuke. Walaupun dia sudah punya asumsi soal alasan Sakura bersin, dirinya tetap merasa perlu untuk memastikannya sendiri.

"Memang tidak," tanggapnya. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya ragu, tampak menimbang-nimbang mau melanjutkan kata-katanya atau tidak. Sementara Sasuke masih menunggu Sakura bicara. "Errr ... itu ... jangan tersinggung, ya? Sepertinya aku bersin karena aku alergi pada sesuatu dalam parfummu. Seharusnya aku mengatakan ini sejak awal, tapi ... kau tidak perlu khawatir akan tertular, karena itu bukan bersin yang disebabkan oleh penyakit."

"Oh." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Dugaannya tepat. "Jadi, mau atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau! Apalagi ditraktir," kekehnya. "Lagi pula nasiku gosong."

Sasuke buru-buru merogoh sakunya dan menarik isinya. "Hei, kau," katanya ketika Sakura membalikkan tubuh.

Sakura menoleh dan mencibir. "Apa?!"

Salah satu sudut bibir Sasuke berkedut. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar sebal bila dipanggil begitu. Dia melempar sapu tangan putih yang dua minggu lalu Sakura pinjamkan untuk menghapus semburan bersinnya. "Ini kukembalikan."

Sakura menangkapnya ketika kain itu melayang di depan wajah. Kemudian dia bersin. "Sapu tangannya tercampur baumu," katanya sembari menggosok hidung. Dia menjauhkan sapu tangan itu dari wajah. "Omong-omong, ayo masuk dulu, Sasuke- _kun_. Tunggu di dalam. Eh, kau tidak keberatan, 'kan, kalau aku ganti baju dulu?"

"Hn."

Sakura tampak tak memahami tanggapan ambigu dari Sasuke. Namun, dia langsung mengangguk senang ketika mendapati Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya melewati pintu pembatas rumah dan studio.

Dalam diam, Sasuke membayangkan Sakura mungkin akan sering bersin selama perjalanan nanti. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya menulis catatan mental untuk tak menggunakan parfum yang ini lagi.

.

—

.

Mengingat Sasuke menunggu di luar, Sakura tidak banyak berpikir ketika berganti pakaian. Musim dingin sudah berlalu dan dia bisa keluar tanpa jaket tebal. Dia meraih _pleasant top_ merah marun yang berada di atas salah satu tumpukan pakaiannya. Atasan tersebut dipadukan dengan celana tiga per empat berwarna krem. Sebelum melangkah ke rak sepatu, dia melepas cepolan rambutnya terlebih dahulu. Helaian merah muda itu disisirnya hingga jatuh, diikat satu membentuk ekor kuda, dan poninya dibuat menutupi dahi.

Dia meraih tas selempang kecil dan mengaitkannya di bahu setelah diisi semprotan merica, masker, sapu tangan, dan barang-barang pribadi pada umumnya. _Flat shoes_ dijepit menggunakan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk sebelum membuka pintu kamar. Matanya langsung memindai keberadaan Sasuke. Lelaki itu tengah berdiri di depan rak kaca berisi tropi dan piagam penghargaan yang pernah Sakura terima atas prestasinya. Mendadak Sakura merasa malu secara janggal.

Terlalu ragu untuk memanggil Sasuke menggunakan nama, Sakura sengaja menggertakkan kakinya pada lantai. Sesuai dugaan, Sasuke langsung berbalik ke arahnya. Sakura mengulas senyum gugup dan memangkas jarak yang terbentang di antara mereka. Namun, jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat untuk menghindari bersin.

"Yuk," kata Sakura. "Maaf, ya, kau jadi menunggu."

Entah hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi dia merasa Sasuke menahan pandangan padanya cukup lama. Seperti tengah meneliti. Kemudian, lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura melempar _flat shoes_ -nya ke lantai dan menenggelamkan kakinya ke sana. Dia membungkuk sedikit untuk memperbaiki bagian sepatu yang belum membungkus kakinya dengan tepat.

"Ke mana?" tanya Sakura sembari berjalan mendekati pintu keluar.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Kau yang tentukan tempat."

"Aku?" Mata Sakura melebar. "Kau tidak takut aku mengajakmu ke restoran yang mahal?" katanya dengan selipan intonasi bercanda.

"Kalau uangku tidak cukup, kau juga akan ikut mencuci piring di sana sebagai bayarannya."

Sakura refleks tertawa. Masih dengan bentangan senyum bekas tawanya, dia buru-buru bicara, "Yah, itu tak akan terjadi. Restoran-restoran di distrik Jinbocho tidak masuk kategori restoran mahal, bukan?"

"Kau mau makan kari?" Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku. Dia langsung bisa menebak apa yang ingin Sakura makan karena distrik tersebut menang terkenal oleh karinya, selain tempat percetakan dan toko buku.

Sakura memutar tubuh untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya. "Yup. Tadinya aku mau memasaknya sendiri, tapi berhubung kau mengajak aku makan, ya sudah," ucapnya sembari menatap punggung Sasuke yang keluar melewati pagar duluan.

Tiba-tiba angin berembus dari depan Sakura. Dia langsung menahan napas sebentar karena gatal menyeruak di hidungnya. Namun, gatalnya tak cukup untuk membuat bersin. Sakura bersyukur sekaligus kesal, karena gagal bersin adalah sesuatu yang tidak enak.

Sasuke tampaknya memahami kondisi Sakura yang memang tak bisa berdekatan dengannya. Entahlah, atau mungkin Sasuke memang tipikal orang yang menjaga jarak dengan seseorang yang belum begitu dikenalinya. Sakura menebak seperti itu berdasarkan ingatannya saat pertemuan kelas dansa yang pertama. Lelaki itu pasti langsung merengut kesal setiap kali Sakura menyentuhnya. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura mengulum bibir menahan senyumnya.

"Kau kelihatannya orang yang cukup pendiam," komentar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Ah."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Cuma begitu saja tanggapannya? Yah, hal tersebut mengiyakan kata-katanya barusan.

Keduanya masih terus menjejak bumi. Mereka seolah-olah sudah membuat kesepakatan tanpa suara untuk berjalan kaki. Sakura tak keberatan, karena jarak dari rumahnya ke distrik Jinbocho memang tidak terlalu jauh. Dan tampaknya Sasuke juga begitu.

Jalan dalam diam membuat Sakura merasa tersekap di dalam dinding-dinding rasa canggung. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dia ingin sekali bicara pada lelaki itu. Toh dia pun memang cukup pandai dalam urusan membuka obrolan. Terlebih, ada banyak hal yang ingin Sakura tanyakan pada Sasuke. Namun, mengingat tanggapan lelaki itu sebelumnya membuat Sakura ragu. Disimpannya kata-kata yang mau diucap entah sampai kapan.

Sekali lagi, Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di sisinya—terdapat jarak yang cukup jauh bagi dua orang yang tengah berjalan bersama—dan dia tersentak ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Sasuke yang sempat membulat terkejut juga. Sakura otomatis berpaling. Dia merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan memompa darah lebih banyak ke wajahnya. Panas.

 _Apa itu tadi?_ batinnya. Kemudian dia menggeleng samar untuk menetralkan pikirannya.

Setelah kejadian barusan, Sakura tak berani melirik ke arah Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ada hal yang berseliweran di dalam benaknya. Sasuke yang mengajaknya makan adalah sesuatu yang sulit dipercaya. Apalagi, Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sebal padanya. Dia jadi berpikir bahwa kamera milik Sasuke itu berharga sekali, sampai-sampai mengajak dirinya makan untuk membalas budi Sakura yang tak mengadukan absensi Sasuke.

Bahu Sasuke dan bahu Sakura saling bersinggungan ketika menunggu lampu penyeberangan bagi pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau. Sakura tak bisa menjauh karena sekitarnya pun dihimpit orang banyak. Dia lekas membekap hidungnya dan merogoh tas selempang untuk meraih sesuatu.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , jangan tersinggung, ya?" kata Sakura setelah masker berada di tangannya.

Sasuke menoleh dan menarik sebelah alis, tampak heran. "Hn?"

"Sepertinya aku perlu memakai masker." Tangan Sakura yang bebas mengibaskan masker agar Sasuke bisa melihatnya. Dia mengamati mimik muka Sasuke. Tak ada gurat tersinggung sama sekali. Yang lelaki itu lakukan hanyalah mengangkat bahu tampak tak acuh.

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum jenaka. "Kalau mau dekat-dekat denganku, mungkin kau perlu mengganti parfummu." Dia nyaris tergelak ketika lelaki itu membeliak dan berjalan lebih cepat hingga meninggalkan Sakura jauh di belakang ketika menyeberang.

Mereka baru berjalan bersebelahan lagi ketika sudah berpijak di atas tanah distrik Jinbocho. Sakura berjalan lebih dulu ke restoran pilihannya. Restoran kari yang level pedasnya bisa diatur. Sasuke mengikuti di belakang sampai keduanya masuk dan memesan makanan. Pesanan mereka sama-sama kari ayam dengan level pedas paling rendah.

"Kau tidak suka pedas tapi mau makan kari?" tanya Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Ekspresi wajah lelaki itu menyiratkan bahwa dia memiliki kesan aneh terhadap Sakura.

"Apa gunanya level pedas jika yang tidak suka pedas tak bisa makan kari?" dengus Sakura. "Kau juga sama-sama pesan dengan level terendah."

Tampak menyadari kebenaran dari kata-kata Sakura, Sasuke tak menanggapi lagi.

Sakura melepas masker dan menarik napas panjang. Aroma parfum Sasuke tak sampai ke hidungnya. Dia menopang dagu menggunakan dua tangan dan melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. Ada banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang dan masuk-keluar dari toko buku. Sakura jadi ingat bahwa sudah lama sekali semenjak dia terakhir ke sini untuk membeli buku. Itu terjadi lama sebelum perpustakaan tempatnya bekerja memiliki stok buku yang begitu lengkap. Sekarang, jika dia ingin membaca, tentu saja tinggal mencari di perpustakaan.

Tatapan Sakura beralih pada Sasuke yang sama-sama melirik ke luar. Tiba-tiba dia jadi ingat bahwa dia tak punya kontak Sasuke, sementara dia membutuhkannya untuk berbagi informasi soal kelas. Dia memanggil Sasuke sampai lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangan.

"Boleh kupinta nomor ponselmu?" tanyanya sambil menaruh ponsel berlayar pecahnya di atas meja. Dia menangkap tatapan Sasuke yang tertahan pada benda itu cukup lama. "Habisnya nomor yang kupunya bukan nomormu, tapi atas namamu."

Sasuke tak menjawab. Yang lelaki itu lakukan adalah merogoh ponsel dari saku dan mengalihkan pandangan ke sana. Sakura nyaris tersinggung karena Sasuke mengabaikannya jika saja ponsel yang ditaruh di atas meja tidak berkedip. Di garis notifikasi, terdapat pemberitahuan tentang masuknya telepon masuk dari nomor yang diblokir. Itulah sebabnya tak ada dering, karena ponselnya otomatis menolak, tetapi tetap memberi pemberitahuan.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Nomor yang pernah dia blokir hanyalah nomor-nomor mencurigakan semenjak kejadian penguntitan waktu itu. Padahal Sakura sempat tenang karena nomor-nomor itu tak pernah mengontaknya lagi, meskipun rasa takut masih menempel mengingat pesan berisi 'aku menemukanmu'.

"Ponselmu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, memecah rasa takut Sakura.

"Kenapa apa?" Sakura mengernyit. Asumsinya Sasuke baru saja mempertanyakan soal layarnya yang pecah.

"Teleponku tidak masuk, padahal aktif."

"Hm?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau meminta nomor ponselku. Aku menghubungimu agar nomor ponselku masuk. Tapi ditolak."

Sakura melebarkan mata dan mengusap layar ponselnya. "Kau barusan menghubungi nomorku?"

"Hn."

"Eh, tunggu." Mata hijau Sakura menatap susunan angka di layarnya lekat-lekat. Tangannya memutar dan menyodorkan ponsel pada Sasuke. "Ini nomormu?"

"Ya."

Sakura terperangah. "Ah, ternyata aku salah blokir! Ya ampun, Sasuke- _kun_ , ternyata ini nomormu, ya? Kupikir nomor siapa."

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Sakura mengibaskan tangannya. Dia sedikit terkejut Sasuke bertanya demikian. Hatinya masih diliputi ketidaksiapan untuk bercerita mengenai masalah penguntitan pada siapa pun. "Minggu lalu kau menghubungiku?"

"Aku mau mengabari soal ketidakhadiranku. Tapi setelah dihubungi nomormu langsung tidak aktif."

"Maaf, kupikir kau siapa. Habisnya tidak ada di daftar kontak, sih." Sakura mengulas senyum meminta maklum. "Aku agak takut pada nomor yang tidak dikenal."

Sasuke mendecak. Sorot matanya tampak meremehkan dan membuat Sakura memurungkan wajah secara refleks. "Itu sudah risikomu."

"Risiko apa?"

"Nomormu dipublikasikan secara umum sebagai _contact person_ studiomu, bukan?"

Bahu Sakura menegak. Bagaimana mungkin hal tersebut tak terpikir olehnya? Barangkali penguntit waktu itu pun memperoleh nomor ponselnya dari sana.

"Iya, sih. Tapi ... begitulah."

Sakura merasakan Sasuke hendak membuka mulutnya lagi. Namun, mulut lelaki itu terkatup kembali ketika nasi dan kari yang mengepul ditaruh di atas meja mereka.

.

—

.

" _Itadakimasu_!" Suara nyaring Sakura menabuh gendang telinga Sasuke. Dia berasumsi bahwa ucapan itu sengaja diucap keras-keras karena wanita itu senang tengah ditraktir.

Sasuke menyendok nasi yang sudah dilumuri kari. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar ketika makanan tersebut lewat. Makanan ini masih terasa pedas meskipun pesanannya adalah level pedas terendah. Bagaimana kadar bakar level-level yang lebih tinggi?

Dia melirik Sakura yang pipinya tampak memerah. Beberapa kali dia mendapati wanita itu meraih gelas dan meneguk isinya, tetapi tak sampai habis. Dia jelas-jelas kelihatan kepedasan. Sakura bahkan sampai menggosok hidung dan mendesis ketika makanannya sudah habis. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa menang setelah melihatnya.

Belum berniat beranjak karena makanan belum tercerna sempurna di perut, mereka tenggelam di dalam keheningan. Cukup bertahan lama sampai suara Sakura memecah kelengangan.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kau punya kakak atau adik perempuan?" katanya.

Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti. Pertanyaan tersebut biasanya lolos dari bibir seorang teman. Dan dia belum menentukan apakah Sakura termasuk temannya atau bukan. Meski begitu, jawaban tetap dia berikan. "Aku punya kakak laki-laki."

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa menangkap raut kecewa. "Misalnya kau punya, lalu mereka dikuntit orang, apa yang akan kau lakukan sebagai kakak atau adik lelakinya?" Wanita itu menggigit bibirnya, tampak ragu. "... atau misalnya ... mmm ... pacar, mungkin?"

Sasuke bergeming. Bukan karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa, tetapi dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Sakura menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, di Tokyo memang sudah beberapa kali terdengar kasus penguntitan," tambah Sakura lagi.

Jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Sasuke tanyakan pada diri sendiri sudah berada di genggaman. Hal tersebut didapatnya dari obrolan mereka yang sengaja Sasuke kait-kaitkan.

"Kau dikuntit?"

Wajah Sakura menayangkan ekspresi terkejut. "Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Kau takut pada nomor ponsel asing dan memblokirnya."

"Aku tidak tahu." Wanita itu menunduk. Dari tangan yang bergerak di bawah meja, Sasuke menebak bahwa Sakura tengah memilin pakaiannya. Wajahnya terangkat lagi, mengulas mimik ceria. "Omong-omong, terima kasih traktirnya, ya! Kapan-kapan izinkan aku mentraktirmu."

Sasuke langsung paham bahwa Sakura hendak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dari gerak-geriknya, dia yakin sembilan puluh sembilan persen bahwa Sakura memang mengalami sendiri penguntitan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa tak enak hati.

"Oh, iya, beberapa hari yang lalu kau lewat kafe White Crystalline tidak? Rasa-rasanya aku melihatmu."

Kafe White Crystalline? Kafe makanan manis yang waktu itu! Jika Sasuke gagal menjaga imej, dia pasti sudah membuka mulutnya karena terkejut. Sial, ternyata dia kelihatan tatkala memerhatikan Sakura yang tengah memainkan semprotan merica saat itu.

"Itu jalur pulang kerja." Sasuke mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Berhasil. Sepertinya Sakura pikir Sasuke hanya lewat, dan tak sadar bahwa dia memerhatikannya waktu itu.

"Tapi waktu itu aku tidak melihatmu membawa kamera." Mimik muka Sakura menyiratkan pertanyaan. "Tadinya aku mau menyapamu, tapi aku sedang ada di dalam kafe."

"Aku bukan fotografer."

"Oh! Fotografi itu hobi, ya? Terus pekerjaanmu?"

" _Programmer_ di suatu perusahaan."

Sakura tampak takjub. "Wah, keren!"

Geming Sasuke lakukan. Baginya, tidak sekeren itu jika sudah mengingat serentetan bahasa pemrograman yang membuat kepalanya sangat sakit.

Otak Sasuke memutuskan untuk memunculkan masalah penguntitan tadi. Dia tahu Sakura tak mau membahasnya, maka dirinya mencari jalan lain untuk memastikan tebakannya. Dipikirkannya cara yang paling mulus dan implisit untuk menguak rasa penasarannya. Tak sampai lima menit hingga dia menggenggam strategi.

"Kau kerja di perpustakaan yang waktu itu?"

"Hu-um." Sakura mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Pulang pukul berapa?"

Sasuke tak melewatkan keterkejutan yang melintang di wajah Sakura. "Kalau aku kebagian _shift_ dari pagi, aku pulang pukul lima sore. Kalau _shift_ siang, aku pulang pukul delapan." Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, tetapi dia merasa wajah Sakura memucat. "Besok ... _shift_ -ku siang."

"Tadi kau bilang mau mentraktirku makan."

"Mm-hm."

Sasuke mengatur napasnya. Mendadak kegugupan menyusup ke dalam tubuh melalui seluruh pori-pori yang dimilikinya. Sasuke adalah tipikal orang yang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi, maka tenanglah yang masih terpasang di wajah sekalipun gugup yang mendera begitu tak terperi. Dia menghela udara banyak-banyak sebelum berkata, "Bagaimana kalau besok? Di rumahmu, kau yang memasak."

"E-eh?" Dahi Sakura mengernyit sedalam-dalamnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan menutup mulut yang menganga. Namun, itu hanya terjadi sekejap karena mungkin Sakura merasa tak enak pada Sasuke telah bereaksi seperti itu. Bahu wanita itu naik-turun dengan cara yang tak natural. Sepertinya napasnya tengah diatur. "Tapi aku pulang malam."

"Kalau kau keberatan, lain kali saja."

Embusan napas panjang terlepas dari hidung Sasuke. Kini dia mengutuki kata-kata yang diucapnya tadi. Sekarang dia yang merasa malu sendiri. Mungkin Sakura pun akan curiga padanya.

"Mmm ... memangnya kau sendiri tidak keberatan baru makan semalam itu?" Sakura menghindari menatap mata Sasuke. Wanita itu tampak gugup.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Dia bahkan sering tanpa sadar melewatkan makan malam saking lelahnya pulang kerja.

"Jadi ... besok kau akan menjemputku atau ... a-atau bagaimana?"

 _Dia setuju?_

Lidah Sasuke terasa terbelit. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mengapa dia sampai mau melakukan ini demi mengupas rasa penasarannya? Namun, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Setelah Sakura setuju, akan sangat janggal bila Sasuke yang justru membatalkan. Tangan Sasuke meremas kain yang melapisi lutut untuk menyalurkan kegugupan. "Aku jemput. Pukul delapan."

Sakura mengangguk ragu. "Pukul delapan."

Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia bahkan mengantarkan Sakura sampai ke rumahnya. Entah apa yang mendorong hatinya untuk berniatan melindungi wanita ini. Dan dia baru saja sadar bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melakukan sesuatu begitu banyak bagi seorang wanita menyebalkan yang baru dikenalnya selama lima minggu ...

.

—

.

"Ya ampun, Ino. Kalau kau tadi tidak ke meja administrasi tepat waktu, mungkin kau akan terjebak di perpustakaan sampai besok." Sakura membenarkan posisi poni bolong yang nyaris mengekspos jidat lebarnya. Dia melirik ke belakang. Petugas perpustakaan yang lain baru saja mengunci pintu kaca.

Yamanaka Ino menggertakkan kaki pada tanah. Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu membeliak dan memeluk buku tebal pinjamannya di dada erat-erat. "Kita bermusuhan selamanya kalau kau benar-benar lupa aku ada di dalam."

Sakura tertawa kencang menanggapi kata-kata sahabat sedari SMA-nya sekaligus pelanggan perpustakaan terakhir hari ini. "Wah, aku menyesal tadi tidak pura-pura lupa."

Ino mencubit pipi Sakura dan menyentil dahi lebarnya keras-keras. "Dasar Jidat!"

"Hei!" Sakura membalas dengan cara menginjak bagian belakang sepatu Ino. Kemudian keduanya tertawa.

Sakura menengadah dan memandang langit malam. Polusi cahaya membuat sinar rembulan dan titik bintang tampak memias. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Ino berjalan duluan di depan. Diliriknya arloji yang membungkus pergelangan tangannya. Pukul delapan lebih sepuluh. Dia menarik napas panjang dan mencoba menyembunyikan panik dari Ino.

"Sakura!" Ino memutar tubuh dan mengentak tanah. "Kau membuatku bicara sendi—eh, ada cowok ganteng!"

Dasar Ino. Lihat lelaki tampan selalu bisa memadamkan amarahnya. Sakura mendecak. "Ino, kau punya Sai."

"Memangnya aku bilang aku akan selingkuh?" Ino menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Ya, Sakura tahu, kendatipun Ino menaruh atensi pada lelaki tampan, wanita itu tak akan pernah selingkuh dari kekasihnya. "Terserah."

Sakura melirik arlojinya lagi. Dia meraba saku roknya untuk memastikan bahwa ponselnya masih di sana. Dan memang masih ada di sana. Lantas mengapa dia tak merasakan getaran tanda pesan atau panggilan masuk? Apakah Sasuke lupa?

Belum sempat Sakura merogoh saku dan meraih ponselnya, Ino lebih dulu berkata, "Eh, cowok itu memerhatikanmu, lho." Sakura melempar tatapan bertanya pada Ino. Wanita itu sedang memasang wajah iri sekaligus menggoda. Sakura tak tahu mana yang dominan dan mana yang resesif. "Arah jam dua."

Sakura langsung memalingkan wajah pada navigasi yang Ino indikasikan. Di arah jam dua dari tubuhnya, berdiri seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang menyampirkan jasnya (atau jaket? Sakura tak bisa melihat begitu jelas) di bahu. Kemeja biru tua yang dipakainya tampak seperti berwarna hitam. Sakura jelas tahu siapa yang berdiri di sana. "Oh, itu Sasuke- _kun_." Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum lepas. Ternyata lelaki itu tak lupa. "Ino, aku duluan, ya!"

Sakura merasa pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat ketika dia memijak langkah ketiga. "Sasuke- _kun_?" Suara Ino yang penuh intonasi pertanyaan dan penekanan menabuh gendang telinganya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ino mengangkat alis. "Akrab sekali. Siapa dia, Sakura? Kau berutang cerita padaku!"

Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih menunggunya. Hatinya merasa tak enak, mungkin Sasuke sudah menunggu dari tadi. Rasanya tak sopan jika lelaki itu harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia meminta Ino melepas tangannya melalui raut muka. "Mmm ... Sabtu kita jadi jalan, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sakura mengembuskan napas lega ketika Ino melepas pegangannya. "Aku cerita Sabtu, oke? Sekarang aku pergi dulu. Dah!" Dia melangkah mundur sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Ino. Dia bersyukur Ino tak menggodanya atau apa pun seperti yang diduganya. Karena bila itu terjadi, dia akan malu sekali pada Sasuke.

"Hai," sapa Sakura ketika Sasuke sudah berada di dalam jangkauan suaranya.

"Hn."

Sakura menghirup udara banyak-banyak. "Aku tidak bersin! Kau memang mau dekat-dekat denganku, ya?" godanya sembari tertawa geli.

Tawa Sakura semakin lepas ketika Sasuke mengerang dan langsung meninggalkannya. Sakura langsung membekap mulut dan menyusul Sasuke.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan makan makanan tadi pagi," kata Sakura. "Itu baru, kok. Aku sengaja memasaknya tadi pagi agar tidak terlalu malam. Jadi nanti tinggal dihangatkan."

"Hn."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. "Kenapa, sih, tanggapanmu selalu gumaman singkat begitu? Ambigu, tahu!"

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak apa-apa makanan tadi pagi atau tidak apa-apa bergumam singkat?"

"Dua-duanya."

Sakura mengernyit tak mengerti. "Oh ... oke."

Kelengangan membungkus lingkungan mereka selama masih di perjalanan. Kali ini Sakura bingung pada dirinya sendiri karena tak mampu membuka pembicaraan. Lagi pula apa yang dirasakannya benar-benar canggung. Sasuke bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Eksistensi lelaki itu dalam kehidupannya hanyalah sebagai murid di kelas dansanya. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya masih menganga, tak memercayai bahwa dia sedang melangkah bersama Sasuke menuju ke rumahnya untuk makan malam. Sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti guru dan murid di kelas dansa, bukan?

Rapalan doa Sakura dalam hati berisi tentang betapa dia berharap Sasuke tak mendengar debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Ada dorongan-dorongan yang tak dia pahami untuk melirik ke arah Sasuke. Namun, mengingat kejadian kemarin, Sakura terus berusaha untuk menepis pikiran tersebut. Dia takut perasaan malu itu muncul lagi hingga pipinya memerah. Sekalipun sinar bulan tak akan cukup terang untuk memantulkan ronaan di wajahnya.

Kakinya mendadak berhenti melangkah di persimpangan menuju jalan sepi. Jalan di mana dia merasa diikuti waktu itu. Jalan yang gelap karena rumah-rumah dan cahayanya menjorok ke belakang, sepi karena mungkin orang-orang di sini sudah pulang kerja duluan. Secara refleks dia meremas kain yang melapisi lengan Sasuke. Tangannya yang bebas masuk ke dalam tas dan menggenggam semprotan merica erat-erat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke ketika merasakan tarikan di lengannya.

Sakura mendadak gugup. Remasannya justru semakin kuat. "Uh ... aku hanya takut jalan sepi."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Penakut."

"Uh-huh. Cewek. Kami takut segala hal," kilah Sakura sembari melepas sengir. Kemudian dia melangkah lagi. "Yuk, sebelum semakin malam."

Telinga Sakura menjadi lebih sensitif. Dia menangkap suara derap langkah selain miliknya dan Sasuke. Pegangannya semakin erat lagi. Dia menoleh ragu-ragu ke belakang dan tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Kau dengar suara lain?" kata Sakura dengan nada gemetar.

Sasuke diam. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa Sasuke tengah mempertimbangkan jawaban. "Tidak."

"Masa?"

"Hn. Kau terlalu paranoid. Jadi sugestimu aneh-aneh."

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. "Yah, mungkin kau benar."

Kemudian keduanya melangkah lagi. Suara derapan kaki lain itu terdengar kembali. Sakura langsung merinding. Suaranya seolah-olah sengaja dibuat keras untuk menerornya. Dia menoleh ke sekelilingnya lagi, semprotan merica sudah siap dikeluarkan kapan saja. Kali ini dia yakin sekali bahwa Sasuke mendengar langkah kaki tadi.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," bisiknya lirih.

Lelaki itu masih tampak tenang setenang-tenangnya. Sakura harap ketenangan itu dapat menular padanya barang sedikit saja. "Itu bukan apa-apa. Rumahmu sudah dekat."

Menyadari kebenaran dalam kata-kata Sasuke, Sakura langsung melebarkan langkahnya. Ternyata tenangnya memang dapat menular melalui kata-kata, walaupun hanya sedikit. Ketika sudah berada di depan pagar rumahnya, dia mendengar Sasuke berdeham. Dagunya diangkat untuk menatap wajah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tatapan dari mata hitam itu tertuju pada remasan tangannya di kemeja Sasuke. Seketika perasaan takutnya mengalami transisi dengan rasa malu.

"Maaf," ucap Sakura gugup. Dia melepas tangannya dan membenarkan kusut. Dan sekarang dia tahu pakaian yang disampir di bahu Sasuke tadi adalah jas, bukan jaket.

Sakura melangkah ke dalam rumah, diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Sempat dia berniat untuk mengunci pintu, tetapi khawatir Sasuke akan berpikir aneh-aneh. Apa-apaan seorang wanita mengunci pintu rumahnya ketika ada lelaki yang bukan siapa-siapanya di dalam rumah? Itu terdengar tidak etis.

"Oh, iya. Di sini tidak ada meja makan. Jadi, paling-paling kita makan di meja tamu. Tidak apa-apa?" ucap Sakura.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa dia bermasalah dengan hal tersebut. Dan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Duduklah di sini." Sakura menunjuk meja tamunya. "Aku hangatkan makanan dulu, ya!" Kemudian wanita itu melangkah ke dapur. Tak lama, karena kurang dari sepuluh menit dia sudah kembali lagi ke ruang tamu. Ditaruhnya piring-piring dan mangkuk-mangkuk itu di sana. Kemudian Sakura melangkah ke dapur lagi untuk mengambil minum.

"Maaf, ya. Makannya jadi tidak nyaman," kata Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke sama sekali tak memperlihatkan pertanda bahwa dia keberatan.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Sebelumnya, Sakura sempat menyalakan televisi agar atmosfer yang bebaur di udara tidak terlalu lengang. Ekor mata Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding. Pukul sembilan lebih lima. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergetar karena malu akan eksistensi Sasuke di sini.

"Kau sering mengalami hal seperti tadi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba setelah keduanya selesai makan.

Sakura langsung menggigit bibirnya. Ekspresi wajahnya pucat. "Bukan sering, tapi ... aku pertama kali merasa diikuti begitu saat hari Jumat dua minggu yang lalu. Waktu itu aku _shift_ siang juga. Senin sampai Jumat selanjutnya aku _shift_ pagi dan tak ada yang mengikutiku lagi. Meskipun sudah berhenti, tapi aku tetap merasa takut. Dan tadi ... terjadi lagi. Entah mengapa aku berpikir penguntit ini hanya akan bertindak begitu jika aku pulang malam."

"Jadi benar kau dikuntit?"

Sakura meremas kain yang melapisi lututnya. "Aku tidak tahu ... tapi kejadian tadi saja sudah menakutkan."

Ekor mata Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding lagi. Sepuluh menit sudah terlalui semenjak dia pertama kali melirik ke sana. Tiba-tiba Sakura baru saja sadar bahwa dia membagi masalah yang akhir-akhir ini membuatnya kalut pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu adalah orang pertama yang tahu. Entah dari mana Sakura menemukan kepercayaan untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Bahkan pada Shizune dan Ino saja dia masih menutupinya.

"Omong-omong, makanannya masih enak, 'kan, meskipun itu masakan tadi pagi yang dihangatkan?" tanya Sakura. Selain ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan, hatinya pun mendesak untuk menanyakan opini Sasuke mengenai masakannya. Meskipun Sakura tak begitu yakin akan mendapat jawaban yang menyenangkan jika mengingat tabiat lelaki itu.

"Ya."

"Ya apa?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura. "Enak."

Sakura takjub sendiri mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Hatinya menghangat begitu saja. "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Bibir Sakura terlalu bandel bila diajak kompromi untuk menahan senyum. Tanpa sadar, pikiran mengenai seorang lelaki masih ada di dalam rumahnya selarut ini menghilang seketika, digantikan oleh perasaan nyaman karena keberadaan Sasuke di sisinya.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan hingga kemeja yang menutupi arlojinya merosot. Sakura sudah menduga apa yang akan Sasuke katakan. Dan dugaannya tepat.

"Ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Sakura mengangguk. Dia turut berdiri ketika Sasuke berdiri. Lelaki itu mengucap terima kasih atas masakan yang sudah dibuatnya. Kemudian keduanya melangkah ke luar rumah. Mengenyampingkan rasa takutnya, Sakura mengantar Sasuke sampai ke luar pagar.

"Tempat tinggalmu jauh?" tanya Sakura. Dia jadi berpikir ke mana-mana. Kekhawatiran mengenai Sasuke yang berjalan sendiri malam-malam di jalan ini timbul di hatinya. Dia menyilang jari di belakang punggung dan berharap Sasuke akan baik-baik saja.

"Tidak. Dua puluh menit dari sini."

"Hm ... oke."

Meskipun Sasuke sudah siap untuk pergi dari rumahnya, Sakura masih merasa nyaman dan aman selagi lelaki itu masih ada di dekatnya. Rasanya Sakura ingin merasa seperti ini terus. Dia ingat saat di jalan tadi, ada Sasuke yang meredam rasa panik dan takutnya. Bahkan, karena eksistensi lelaki itu di dalam rumahnya, dia tak lagi cemas mengenai pintu yang tidak dikunci. Dia harap perasaan nyaman dan aman ini bukanlah entitas yang interim. Kalau boleh, dia berangan ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang permanen. Dengan segenap keraguan, kegugupan, dan getaran kecil di dalam tubuhnya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Berhubung kau bilang masakanku enak ... kalau kuajak kau makan di sini lagi besok, kau mau?"

Sakura nyaris meleleh mendapati mimik muka Sasuke lebih lembut daripada datar yang selalu dipasang. "Besok aku akan menjemputmu lagi. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam, Sakura."

Senyum terulas di bibir Sakura secara refleks. "Selamat malam, Sasuke- _kun_. Hati-hati di jalan. Err ... kalau sudah sampai, kabari, ya?"

Sakura sempat mengutuk diri atas kata-kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan sebelum Sasuke pulang. Memangnya dia siapa meminta Sasuke untuk mengabari segala? Dia mengerang atas tindakannya dan menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam bantal untuk meredam rasa malunya. Terus seperti itu sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering singkat. Sempat Sakura tegang karena khawatir itu pesan teror lagi. Nyatanya ketegangan itu membumbung tinggi ke awang-awang setelah pesannya dibaca. Dari Sasuke.

 _Aku sudah sampai. Kuncilah semua pintu rumahmu._

Sakura meredam wajahnya ke dalam bantal lagi. Kali ini bukan untuk meredam rasa malu, tetapi untuk meredam teriakan bahagia. Detak jantung Sakura tak bisa lebih kencang daripada yang dialaminya sekarang. Namun, dugaan itu ternyata salah. Karena esoknya, lusa, dan hari-hari berikutnya Sasuke ada di sini, pompaan jantungnya pasti semakin menggila dari hari ke hari.

.

—

.

Ino menoleh tak percaya sembari menaruh kembali gantungan pakaian yang sempat membuatnya terpincut. Ternyata pakaian itu tidak sebagus saat digantung. "Jadi, Sasuke- _kun_ -mu itu makan malam di rumahmu selama seminggu terakhir?"

Sakura menempelkan pakaian pilihannya di tubuh. Matanya memandang ke arah cermin untuk memastikan kecocokan _one piece_ itu pada tubuhnya. Hasilnya negatif. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Dia bukan Sasuke- _kun_ -ku. Dan hanya lima hari."

"Kau bilang kalian baru saling mengenal kurang lebih enam minggu."

Pandangan Sakura mengikuti tubuh Ino yang menjauh darinya. Padahal mereka sedang bicara. Ino seolah-olah tengah memberi kode 'jika mau lanjut bicara, ikuti aku'. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura mendengus keras. Namun, dia tetap mengikuti Ino karena pakaian yang ada di sekitarnya sekarang tidak ada yang cocok dengannya.

Ketika kedekatan mereka cukup untuk Ino melihatnya, Sakura mengangguk. "Hu-um."

"Ya ampun, Sakura!" Ino benar-benar terperangah kali ini. "Mentang-mentang dia tampan, kau jadi mudah jatuh cinta begini."

Mata Sakura melebar. _Jatuh cinta?_ Dia langsung menggeleng dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan heboh. "Siapa yang bilang aku jatuh—"

"Kau menceritakannya sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri, senyum-senyum sendiri, melamun dengan tatapan mendamba. Kau masih mau bilang kau tidak jatuh cinta?" Ino menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sembari menatap Sakura dengan pandangan skeptis.

Sakura otomatis mengalihkan pandangan dan membentuk bibirnya menjadi kerucut. Pipinya terasa sangat panas menyadari kebenaran dalam kata-kata Ino. Dia harap tak ada merah-merah di sana sehingga alibinya kuat. "Oke, oke! Aku mengakui bahwa aku memang sedikit menyukainya."

Ino tertawa keras. Bukan tipikal tertawa yang menjaga imej. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura menganga tak percaya. Tumben sekali Ino tak menjaga imej di tempat umum begini. "Ya, sedikit. _Sangat_ sedikit."

"Apaan, sih," dengus Sakura. Kemudian wanita itu melipir menjauh dari Ino untuk menghindari pengolokan lebih lanjut. Sakura bersumpah dia masih mendengar tawa Ino meskipun tiga rak pakaian sudah terlewati.

Telinga Sakura menangkap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Mungkin Ino. Berasumsi seperti itu, Sakura buru-buru memilih pakaian yang ada di rak pakaian secara asal-asalan. Dia melangkah ke kamar pas untuk menghindar lagi. Alasannya menghindar adalah sesuatu yang sederhana; dia pasti merasakan hal aneh setiap kali Ino membahas Sasuke. Dan dia tak ingin merasakan seperti itu. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Sakura menatap refleksinya di cermin. Dia takjub sendiri pakaian yang dipilihnya secara asal ternyata bagus. Padahal selama memilih malah tak menemukan yang cocok. Dia mengeluarkan rambut panjangnya yang masih berada di dalam pakaian dan menaruhnya di depan bahu. Tanpa pertimbangan lagi, Sakura akan membeli pakaian ini.

Tiba-tiba Sakura memikirkan soal kata-kata Ino. Jatuh cinta, katanya? Benarkah Sakura mencirikan seseorang yang tengah merasakan emosi itu? Di tengah pemikirannya, sosok Sasuke tiba-tiba terbayang di dalam benaknya. Sakura dapat menangkap pipinya yang memerah dari pantulan cermin. Dia langsung menutup wajahnya yang panas dan menggeleng keras. _Apa itu tadi?_

Sakura langsung mengganti pakaiannya lagi. Dia keluar dari kamar pas dan mendapati Ino sedang menyilangkan dada dengan tatapan kesal.

"Jadi dari tadi yang lama itu kau?" sinis Ino.

"Kau sendiri terlalu malas mencari kamar pas lain," balas Sakura. Dia menyingkir dari ambang jalan menuju kamar pas.

"Tunggu di situ, aku mau tanya pendapatmu," kata Ino.

Sakura mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk terdekat. Tak lama setelahnya, Ino keluar dan meminta pendapat. Pakaian yang dipilihnya cukup bagus dan Sakura berpendapat sejujurnya. Mereka bertahan di _factory outlet_ sampai belanjaan mengisi satu kantung bagi Sakura dan dua kantung bagi Ino.

"Ino, aku lapar," keluh Sakura sembari menepuk perutnya yang rata.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Ino menyeret Sakura ke _food court_ terdekat. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Ino mengetuk-ngetukkan kuku pada meja dan melampar tatapan menyelidik pada Sakura.

"Apa?" sewot Sakura.

"Sakura, kapan kau terakhir pacaran? Saat masih kuliah di Wina?"

Sakura diam sejenak dan berusaha berpikir. "Kurasa begitu."

"Empat tahun yang lalu?"

"Aku tidak mau menghitungnya."

Ino mengembuskan napas panjang. "Selama ini kau cerita murid-murid dansamu yang mengajak kencan—" Sakura lekas melempar tatapan tajam, Ino langsung berusaha memilih kata lain, "—maksudku makan bersama, tak pernah sampai ada yang pacaran denganmu, ya?"

"Tidak. Lagi pula mereka cuma berterima kasih. Tidak lebih."

"Itu, sih, kau yang tidak peka." Kedua mata Ino berotasi. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura mendadak gugup. "Sasuke ... dia juga hanya berterima kasih, kok."

"Berterima kasih apa? Bukankah dia kelihatan tidak suka kelas dansa?"

"Justru itu. Dia terpaksa ikut kelasku karena kameranya tak akan dikembalikan jika tidak hadir. Dua minggu lalu dia tak hadir, aku seharusnya melaporkannya, tapi aku tidak. Dan dia berterima kasih padaku untuk itu."

"Kau senyum-senyum lagi."

Sakura tersentak. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangan. "Apa?! Ti-tidak, kok!"

Ino mendecak melihat Sakura yang masih menyangkal. Padahal dari binar mata Sakura setiap menyebut nama Sasuke saja sudah jelas bahwa wanita itu jatuh cinta. Tiba-tiba Ino merasa khawatir.

"Tadi kau bilang kameranya tidak akan dikembalikan? Siapa yang mengambilnya? Dan pada siapa kau harus melapor?"

"E-eh, aku lupa namanya. Pokoknya dia yang mendaftarkan Sasuke."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Secara mendadak, Sakura merasa hatinya gusar. "Perempuan, sih," dia menjawab dengan cicitan.

"Kau beberapa kali cerita padaku ada lelaki yang terpaksa ikut kelas dansamu karena dipaksa pacarnya. Apakah Sasuke salah satu dari itu?"

Udara yang Sakura hirup terasa seperti zat padat. Bahunya bagaikan diberi beban yang begitu berat. Kenapa selama ini dia tak berpikir sampai sana? Bisa saja wanita berambut merah yang mendaftarkan Sasuke waktu itu memang kekasihnya. Apalagi mengingat sifat memaksa sampai-sampai berani menyita kamera. Sakura yakin bila mereka hanya sekadar teman, wanita itu tak mungkin berani melakukan itu.

Baru saja Sakura mau membuka mulut untuk menanggapi, Ino buru-buru menyela, "Sakura, jaga perasaanmu. Sebelum terlambat." Entah hanya perasaannya saja, tetapi dia merasa Ino memandangnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

Sakura langsung tertawa. Tawa hambar. "Terlambat apa? Kalaupun wanita itu memang pacar Sasuke, bukan masalah. Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku hanya sedikit menyukainya?"

Dan kegusaran hatinya semakin membengkak ketika dia sadar bahwa dirinya tengah membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dalam diam dia merutuki keberadaan Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini seakan menawarkan harapan. Tidak, mungkin memang Sakura saja yang terlalu berharap dengan bodohnya.

Sepertinya ... dia memang sudah terlambat.

.

—

.

Kamera tidak disita Karin minggu ini. Sasuke terheran-heran sendiri dia baru menyadari hal tersebut tepat sebelum dirinya berangkat ke studio Sakura. Jika tidak salah, kantor tempat Karin bekerja memang sedang _outing_. Pantas saja kemarin Karin tidak datang kemari. Itu berarti ... dia tak punya alasan untuk menghadiri kelas dansa. Toh kameranya pun tak disita.

Akan tetapi, benak Sasuke memutar kembali apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sakura selama satu minggu ke belakang. Selama hari kerja, dia selalu menjemput Sakura dan makan malam di rumahnya. Sasuke bukan ingin modus, pendekatan atau apa pun. Dia hanya ingin melindungi Sakura setelah tahu jelas bahwa wanita itu ketakutan setiap kali pulang malam karena merasa diikuti seseorang. Dia pun tak paham apa yang menggerakkan hatinya sampai bertindak sebanyak itu.

Terlepas dari penyitaan kamera, tiba-tiba alasan untuk menghadiri kelas dansa muncul kembali: Sasuke ingin tahu bagaimana kabar Sakura setelah kemarin tak berjumpa.

Sasuke meraih tas kameranya kemudian disampirkan di bahu. Mungkin sehabis kelas dia bisa _hunting_ foto, hal yang sudah lama tak dilakukannya karena tanggung waktu. Dia memakai sepatu sebelum menuruni lantai apartemennya sampai ke bawah. Kakinya melangkah sampai ke studio tari. Ketika sudah sampai, dia buru-buru menaruh tas kameranya di sudut ruangan yang merupakan tempat penyimpanan barang bawaan.

Kelas berjalan seperti biasanya. Namun, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa Sakura tidak menghampirinya sesering biasanya. Hal tersebut berlaku terus sampai Sasuke selesai mengganti pakaiannya setelah kelas berakhir. Bukan masalah, yang penting dia tahu bahwa Sakura berkabar baik.

Berusaha tak memikirkannya lebih jauh, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju ke sudut ruangan untuk membawa barang-barangnya. Mengabaikan Sakura yang masih berada di dalam ruangan yang sama, dia menyampirkan tas kameranya di bahu. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya.

"Itu kameramu?" tanyanya sembari berjalan mendekat.

Ditanggapi oleh anggukan.

"Tidak disita?"

"Tidak."

"Dan kau tetap datang? _Kenapa_?" Suara wanita itu tampak ditekan-tekan dan melengking tak percaya. Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa Sakura berusaha mengintimidasi dirinya melalui lemparan tatapan.

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Pikiran mengenai Sakura yang sadar akan hal ini benar-benar lepas dari otaknya. Seharusnya dia tak perlu membawa kameranya. Jika mau _hunting_ foto pun, itu bisa dilakukan setelah dia pulang lagi ke apartemennya. Kalau sudah begini, dia jadi bingung harus menjawab apa. Dirinya yang ingin tahu kabar Sakura bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu Sakura ketahui.

"Aku mau _hunting_ foto," jawab Sasuke. Tak peduli jawaban tersebut tidak relevan dengan pertanyaan Sakura. "Kau mau ikut?"

Sasuke tak melewatkan wajah Sakura yang terperangah. "Eh?"

"Lima hari kemarin aku makan malam di rumahmu. Sekalian kutraktir balik."

"Oh, itu tidak perlu dipikirkan. Lagi pula kau menemaniku pulang juga, membuat rasa takutku hilang." Wanita itu tersenyum lembut sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Namun, dia tiba-tiba mundur seperti menjaga jarak. Sasuke menarik alis. Padahal dia sudah tak memakai parfum yang membuat Sakura bersin.

"Jadi, ikut atau tidak?"

Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang. Tatapannya menerawang ke atas. "Hmm ... oke, deh." Suaranya terdengar ragu. Wanita itu menunduk dan menatapi pakaiannya. "Aku ganti baju dulu, ya? Yuk, kau tunggu di dalam saja."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat. Dia mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Samar-samar terdengar Sakura bergumam kecil, "Ini bukan apa-apa, Sakura!" dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke bingung. Lantas dia mendengar gumaman-gumaman lain. Telinganya berusaha mengabaikan bisik-bisik dari orang lain yang tak dia sadari masih ada di sini.

Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu sembari membuka kamera. Foto terakhir yang muncul di sana adalah foto yang diambil lebih dari satu bulan yang lalu. Akhirnya dia bisa mengembuskan napas lega karena foto-foto baru akan mengisi memori kameranya setelah ini.

Tak lama, Sakura keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan pakaian yang sudah diganti. Wanita itu mengenakan _drop waist dress_ selutut, dengan warna putih gading, berkancing dan berkerah biru tua. Warnanya tampak terang layaknya pakaian baru. Rambut panjangnya digerai melewati bahu, poninya miring. Ketika Sakura berjalan mendekat padanya, samar-samar Sasuke menghirup aroma pengharum pakaian yang paling populer.

"Maaf lama," kata Sakura sembari menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga.

Sasuke masih diam dan menahan pandangan pada Sakura. Padahal dia belum berada di tempat tujuannya untuk _hunting_ foto, tetapi objek di hadapannya cukup cantik untuk diabadikan. Tidak, kata 'cukup'-nya dibuang. Karena Sakura memang tampak cantik. Mati-matian dia menahan tangannya untuk mengangkat kamera dan menekan tombol _shutter_.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangan. Dia merasa ujung telinganya memanas. "... hn?"

"Berangkat sekarang?"

"Ah." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sebentar, aku kunci studio dulu."

Sasuke tak menanggapi lagi. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah menunggu sampai Sakura kembali. Dan penantian tersebut tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kita ke mana?" kata Sakura sembari menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Asakusa, kemudian ke Tokyo Skytree."

Salah satu alis Sakura terangkat. "Kau belum pernah _hunting_ foto di sana?"

Sasuke mewajarkan pertanyaan Sakura. Dua tempat yang disebutnya sering menjadi lokasi yang tepat untuk menyalurkan hobi fotografi. Terutama Asakusa.

"Pernah. Aku mau mengambil _angle_ baru."

"Tapi pasti ramai."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Bukan masalah."

Percakapan mereka ditutup oleh anggukan paham dari Sakura. Kemudian keduanya melangkah sampai ke stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Selama menunggu kereta, lantas dilanjutkan menunggu sampai ke tempat tujuan, Sasuke merasa Sakura lebih diam daripada biasanya. Sesekali dia mendapati wanita itu melirik ke arahnya kemudian membuka mulut—seolah-olah ingin bertanya—tetapi langsung memalingkan wajah dan mengatup mulutnya lagi.

Sesampai di Asakusa, mereka memutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu. Sasuke yang traktir, sesuai rencana awal. Kedai ramen menjadi pilihan lokasi makan.

Ketika makanan sudah tercerna dan jika dibawa jalan tak akan membuat kram perut, keduanya beranjak. Sasuke sama sekali belum mengangkat kameranya karena belum menemukan objek yang pas. Sakura berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Tepat sebelum wanita itu memasuki salah satu toko, tangan Sasuke tergerak begitu saja untuk mengangkat kameranya dan menjepret objek yang tersaji di depannya. Foto _candid_ Sakura adalah foto pertama yang dia ambil setelah lebih dari satu bulan kameranya tak digunakan.

Sakura tidak banyak belanja, hanya membeli kue beras dan pernak-pernik kecil yang menurut Sasuke lebih cocok dibeli oleh turis, tetapi wanita itu ingin mengunjungi semua toko. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Sasuke lelah karenanya. Namun, lelaki itu menikmati waktunya saja selagi objek foto masih terhampar di pandangannya.

"Kau mau?" kata Sakura sembari menyodorkan sebungkus kue beras.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Sudah dapat foto?" Sakura memiringkan kepala untuk melirik ke arah kamera Sasuke yang sedang ada pada mode pratinjau. Sebuah foto yang didominasi warna merah dari sekitaran Asakusa.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas lega foto yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah foto yang menjadikan Sakura sebagai objek utamanya, tidak seperti foto baru sisanya. Dia meneguk ludah sebelum menjawab, "Sudah."

"Banyak tidak?"

"Lumayan."

"Bagus?"

Sebulir keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis Sasuke. "... tentu saja."

"Boleh kulihat?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke dengan cepat. Terlalu cepat, hingga membuat mata Sakura menyipit curiga.

"Pelit!" keluh Sakura dengan bibirnya yang mengerucut samar. Kemudian dia meninggalkan Sasuke di belakangnya.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Dia dapat objek foto lagi. Sakura tengah menoleh ke kanan, rambutnya ditiup angin hingga berterbangan. Di belakangnya terdapat kelopak-kelopak merah muda yang masih menempel pada pohonnya. _Cocok_ , batin Sasuke. Kemudian kameranya diangkat dan mengambil foto baru lagi.

Setelahnya, dia langsung melebarkan langkah kaki sampai berjalan di sisi Sakura kembali. Dan tepat setelah mereka bersisian, derap langkah keduanya melambat. Tanpa sadar mencirikan dua pasang insan yang saling jatuh cinta. Detak jantung Sasuke bertambah cepat seketika.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau tahu tidak kalau turis itu biasanya punya pengetahuan wisata yang lebih baik daripada penduduk asli?" tanya Sakura sembari merogoh _sling bag_ dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Hn?"

"Iya, kalau turis jalan-jalan, mereka pasti cek _TripAdvisor_ terlebih dahulu. Sementara penduduk asli biasanya masa bodoh. Yang penting jalan-jalan." Sakura menunduk sambil memerhatikan layar ponselnya. Layarnya masih pecah. Sasuke benar-benar penasaran apa yang membuatnya pecah, tetapi berpikir bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk ditanyakan.

"Aku mau cek _TripAdvisor_. Siapa tahu selama ini aku melewatkan sesuatu dari Asakusa."

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan ponselnya, Sakura mengangkat wajah dan memasukkan ponsel ke dalam _sling bag_ -nya. Dia menengadah dan memejamkan mata sejenak. "Sudah sore, ya. Tidak terasa."

Sasuke menarik alis, lantas melirik arloji. Pukul empat sore. Putaran jarum jam memang benar-benar tidak terasa.

"Apa yang kautemukan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh, iya." Sakura menaruh ibu jari di ujung tali tasnya. "Aku menemukan saran untuk mengunjungi sungai Sumida. Tapi bagusnya malam, sih. Tokyo Skytree juga kelihatan dari sana. Kau pernah melakukan itu? Aku belum, meskipun ini bukan pertama kali aku ke sini."

"Sama."

Wanita itu menengadah sekali lagi. Sasuke refleks mengikuti karena penasaran apa yang sedari tadi Sakura lihat atau cari.

"Malam masih lama, ya ..."

"Kupikir kau takut malam."

"Aku takut malam di jalan sepi. Di sini, 'kan, ramai. Jadi rasa takutnya tidak berlaku." Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum lembut. "Omong-omong, dari tadi kau belum ambil foto di kuil Sensoji, ya?"

"Aku sudah melakukan itu beberapa tahun yang lalu."

Sakura mengernyit. "Katanya kau mau cari _angle_ baru." Dia menarik lengan Sasuke sekilas, kemudian melepaskannya lagi seolah-olah tengah ketahuan mencuri. Kali ini Sasuke yang mengernyit. "Ayo foto di sana! Kau belum pernah foto kuil Sensoji dengan aku di depannya, 'kan? Ah, benar juga. Masa dari tadi kau tidak menawariku foto? Huh."

Jika Sasuke sedang makan, dia pasti sudah tersedak sekarang. Dia berdeham untuk mempertahankan ketenangannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia melangkah mendekati kuil Sensoji. Sakura langsung menyusul di belakangnya.

Setelah mengambil foto Sakura, dia lekas menurunkan kameranya. Wanita itu berlari kecil ke arahnya. "Aku mau lihat fotonya," katanya.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku, 'kan, modelnya. Masa tidak boleh?"

Sasuke mendengus. Dia memperlihatkan beberapa foto Sakura yang diambil di atas kesadaran gadis itu. Kameranya masih dipegang erat-erat untuk menghindari Sakura yang tiba-tiba merebutnya kemudian melihat foto sisanya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ujung telinga Sasuke memanas.

"Kau mau kufoto?" tawar Sakura.

Dan memberikan kameranya pada Sakura? "Tidak."

"Pantas saja kau rela ikut sesuatu yang tak kau suka demi kameramu," komentar Sakura. "Kelihatannya kau bahkan tak suka orang lain menyentuhnya." Telunjuknya menunjuk pada kamera yang mengalungi leher Sasuke.

"Hn."

Kerucutan bibir Sakura berhenti. "Sekarang ke Tokyo Skytree?"

"Kau bilang kau mau ke sungai Sumida."

"Eh?" Kedua mata Sakura melebar. "Tapi, 'kan, kau yang berniat pergi sejak awal. Aku hanya mengikuti."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula sungai Sumida lebih dekat."

"Hmm ... jadi kita menunggu malam di sana?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, aku mau beli kue beras lagi untuk camilan nanti."

Sasuke menarik sebelah alis. "Yang tadi sudah habis?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Pipinya memerah. "Sudah," kekehnya.

Dan Sasuke memiliki sebuah konklusi: selama ini Sakura makan sedikit ketika bersamanya hanyalah tindakan dari imej yang harus dijaga. Dia tak paham mengapa Sakura perlu menjaga imej di hadapannya segala.

.

—

.

Pipi Sakura mengembung karena diisi terlalu banyak kue beras. Sikunya bersandar pada pagar yang membatasi daratan dan sungai. Wanita itu menatap air mengalir di depannya dengan serius. Seolah-olah ketenangan dari aliran tersebut turut menyusup ke dalam pori-porinya.

Sasuke otomatis mengangkat kameranya dari pinggir. Wajah Sakura unik dan perlu diabadikan. Dia mengatur fokusnya, kemudian menjepret objek di hadapannya. Bunyi. Sial, Sasuke mengutuki keheningan yang berbaur di antara keduanya. Belum sempat dia pura-pura memotret objek lain, Sakura lebih dulu menoleh dan teriak, "Hei!" Tangannya masih membekap mulut. Mungkin takut kue berasnya keluar dari sana.

"Kau memfotoku diam-diam!" ujar Sakura setelah menelan isi mulutnya. "Pasti jelek. Hapus!"

Sasuke mengeratkan pegangan pada kameranya. "Tidak mau."

"Jangan buat aku memaksa!" Sakura melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Tangannya menggapai-gapai ke depan untuk meraih kamera. Gagal.

"Fotonya tidak jelek."

"Bohong!"

"Diam dulu," ucap Sasuke. Sakura langsung menurut. Dia membuka pratinjau foto Sakura dengan pipi mengembung. Kameranya diputar sehingga Sakura dapat melihat layarnya. "Lihat sendiri."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Fotonya tidak jelek, tapi mukaku jelek!"

"Hn."

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

"Hapus!"

"Tidak."

"Hapus!"

"Tidak."

"Argh, tapi tak akan disebar, 'kan?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau mau foto ini disebar?"

"Jangan!"

"Hn."

Sasuke menahan senyum menyadari Sakura tak berusaha lagi. Kali ini pipi wanita itu mengembung karena kesal. Tatapan yang tertuju pada aliran air itu semakin lama semakin melembut, sampai raut-raut kesalnya benar-benar menghilang.

Mata Sakura menatap kamera Sasuke sekilas. "Sejak kapan kau tertarik pada fotografi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Pertanyaan yang mestinya lolos dari bibir seorang teman, _lagi_. Kali ini Sasuke tak lagi merasa aneh pertanyaan itu terlepas dari Sakura. Bahkan kelewat biasa saja. "Semenjak SMA. Dari ekskul."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari sungai pada Sasuke. "Tapi kenapa kau berakhir jadi _programmer_?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Pemikiran yang kolot. Teknik Informatika adalah jurusan dengan prospek kerja yang luas. Aku mencari jurusan dengan prospek kerja yang luas."

"Tapi kau tidak menyesali pilihanmu, 'kan?"

"Tidak."

"Hmm." Sakura mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana ... denganmu?"

Sakura menoleh lagi dan sedikit terkejut. "Aku apa?"

"Tentang dansa, perpustakaan, apa pun itu."

"Oh." Wanita itu tersenyum lepas. "Aku suka dansa karena ekskul, sama denganmu. Dulu aku kacau sekali. Lebih mementingkan ekskul daripada sekolah, meskipun dari ekskul aku meraih banyak prestasi. Nilaiku jadi jelek. Aku putus asa untuk daftar jurusan yang umum, jadi aku fokus saja pada bidang yang kuminati. Dan hal itu membuatku dapat beasiswa kuliah di Wina, dengan jurusan yang tak jauh dari tari, tentu saja.

"Pulang ke Jepang aku kesulitan mencari kerja yang terkait dengan jurusanku. Dan saat itu aku punya target untuk membangun lapangan kerja sendiri, membuat studio tari. Tapi jelas itu membutuhkan modal besar. Modal itu kudapatkan dari bekerja di perpustakaan. Dan setelah studio selesai dibangun, studioku lumayan ramai, aku malah tak bisa lepas dari perpustakaan. Buku dan tari sudah menjadi sesuatu yang tak bisa dipisahkan dari hidupku. Dengan bekerja di perpustakaan, lebih mudah jika mau membaca, bukan? Itulah sebabnya aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk membagi waktu saja. Dan jadilah seperti sekarang."

Sasuke diam. Dia bahkan tak menduga Sakura pernah kuliah di luar negeri. Meskipun Sakura menceritakan terlalu banyak, entah mengapa sama sekali tak terasa kesan sombong yang wanita itu umbar.

"Omong-omong, kau mungkin pernah heran soal rumahku. Aku sengaja membuat rumahku sempit agar studio bisa lebih luas. Kupikir yang betul-betul kubutuhkan hanya kamar tidur, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Jadi ... yah, begitulah," tutupnya. Dia membekap mulut dan lekas membukanya lagi. "Oops, maaf. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara."

Sasuke menggeleng, memberi kial bahwa dia tak keberatan akan Sakura yang banyak bicara. "Aku sudah menduga soal rumahmu itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Suara angin dan samar-samar aliran air beresonansi di udara. Ujung mata Sasuke tertuju pada Sakura. Kerah biru tua pakaian wanita itu bergerak-gerak ditiup angin. Sebelah tangannya memegang ujung rok sebagai oponen dari tiupan. Bibirnya digigit, sekilas tubuhnya bergetar singkat disebabkan gigil interim. Sakura tampak seperti seseorang yang tengah diselimuti ranyah.

Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan mulut yang terbuka, tatapan mereka bersirobok selama beberapa detik. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kaku, seperti ingin bicara tetapi tak ada suara yang membahana. Meskipun pandangan mereka saling menjerat, dan Sasuke yakin Sakura sadar bahwa Sasuke tahu dirinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi ragu, Sakura tetap saja membuang mata lagi dan membekap mulut.

Kejadian di perjalanan menuju Asakusa terulang lagi. Sakura seolah-olah ingin bicara, tetapi terus membatalkannya. Sasuke menatapnya dengan sorot keheranan dari samping. Penasaran menggerogoti hatinya. Apa yang mau Sakura katakan? Mengapa dia tampak ragu saat berkehendak untuk bicara?

"Bicara saja," kata Sasuke. Dia mati-matian menahan intonasi membujuk.

Keterkejutan yang melintasi wajah Sakura sama sekali tak terlewatkan. "Apa?"

"Kalau mau bicara, ya bicara saja."

Berdirilah keheningan yang cukup lama. Kali ini tangan Sakura tak hanya memegang ujung terusannya untuk melawan angin, melainkan memilinnya dengan resah. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras sekali hingga memutih. Sasuke yakin bibir Sakura pasti terasa sakit. Tangannya berpindah tugas menjadi memainkan kancing pakaiannya. "Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?"

Terdengar embusan dan tarikan napas panjang yang dilakukan berkali-kali. Dari samping, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Sakura diraut kecemasan dan kegugupan.

"Kau ... kau punya pacar? Mmm ... maksudku, apakah ada yang marah kalau kau seperti ini denganku?" Sakura menengadah. Tatapannya bersirobok dengan sorot mata Sasuke yang sangat keheranan. _Jadi ini yang sedari tadi mau Sakura katakan?_ "Pertanyaan yang tadi tidak usah dijawab juga tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura.

Sakura menunduk lagi. Sasuke menunggu Sakura mengangkat dagunya kembali. Ketika sudah terjadi, barulah dia menimpali, "Tidak."

Sakura jelas-jelas kelihatan terkejut lagi. "O-oh, ya?"

"Aa."

Ketegangan di bahu Sakura menghilang sepenuhnya. "Syukurlah."

Kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terasa geli. "Syukurlah apa?"

"E-eh! Bu-bukan apa-apa!" Kedua tangan Sakura dikibas-kibaskan dengan heboh. Pipinya memerah sempurna. Tidak, bukan hanya pipi. Ronaan itu menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Bahkan samar-samar muncul di leher.

Sakura menempelkan telapak pada lengannya yang telanjang. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat. Senyumnya lepas. Senyum lepas yang menular. Terbukti dari sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke yang menarik ototnya hingga membentuk senyuman tipis. Kedua tangan yang memeluk itu terbuka lebar. Napas lega yang biasanya lolos dari seseorang yang baru saja selesai olahraga terlepas dari hidung Sakura.

"Omong-omong, sebentar lagi murid-muridku, yang kuajari di SMA—ekskul maksudnya, akan ikut kompetisi. Kalau kuajak kau ikut menonton kompetisi itu, kau mau tidak?" kata Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Kapan?"

"Hmm ... 28 Maret."

Sasuke diam. Dia mencoba menghitung tanggal 28 Maret itu hari apa dan memastikan jadwalnya. "Sabtu depan? Aku kosong."

"Jadi kau mau?" Suara Sakura terdengar melengking tak percaya.

Kalau Sakura sudah menemaninya menekuni hobi, kenapa dirinya tidak melakukan hal yang serupa pada wanita itu? "Ya."

"Astaga, terima kasih, Sasuke- _kun_!" Sakura membuka tangannya dan memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Sasuke tersentak, tetapi tak melakukan apa pun untuk menolak. Sempat dia berniat untuk balas membungkus tubuh Sakura dengan dekapan balik. Tindakannya dipotong oleh Sakura yang menarik diri. Wajahnya memerah. Dia berdeham. "Maaf. Itu refleks."

Jika bukan refleks dan Sakura tetap pada posisi tadi pun, Sasuke tak keberatan.

.

—

.

Tenggelamnya matahari terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Lampu-lampu di sekitar mulai menyala seperti bintang di bawah. Cahaya paling menarik atraksi adalah kumpulan kandela dari Tokyo Skytree. Sinar-sinar tersebut memantul indah di permukaan sungai yang mengalir santai.

Pagar-pagar logam mulai mendingin. Sakura memutuskan untuk menjauh dari sana karena pakaian yang dikenakannya pun sudah cukup untuk membuat dingin. Tahu sampai malam begini, Sakura pasti akan memakai pakaian yang lebih panjang, setidaknya yang menutupi lengannya. Atau membawa jaket.

"Sakura."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, dia tersenyum terlebih dahulu sebelum menoleh. Entah apa alasannya, dia selalu suka setiap kali Sasuke memanggil namanya. Lelaki itu melempar sebuah kain. Sakura menangkapnya dan mengetahui bahwa itu adalah jaket. Jaketnya belum dipakai, tetapi hangat sudah merambat ke dalam hatinya.

"Aku jadi kepikiran," ucap Sakura pelan-pelan. "Sejak kapan kau jadi manis begini? Padahal dulu kau kelihatan sangat sebal padaku."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan mendecih. "Aku tidak manis."

Sakura tertawa menanggapinya. Dia mengembalikan jaketnya pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu langsung menayangkan keheranan di wajahnya.

"Foto dulu, nanti baru kupakai jaketnya," ucap Sakura dengan nada jenaka. Dia tak melewatkan Sasuke yang tampak kesal, tetapi tetap menerima jaketnya kembali dan memundurkan tubuh untuk mengambil gambar. Samar-samar Sakura mendengar gumaman 'dasar' dari Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum ke arah kamera. Latar belakang fotonya adalah cahaya-cahaya dari gedung dan Tokyo Skytree, ditambah pantulannya di permukaan sungai. _Flash_ kamera beberapa kali membanjiri wajahnya. Dalam hati dia berharap wajahnya tak berminyak, sehingga hasil fotonya bagus.

Sasuke langsung memperlihatkan hasilnya. Yang lelaki itu berikan pada Sakura hanyalah foto-foto yang baru diambil barusan. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa Sasuke tengah menyimpan rahasia di kameranya, sampai-sampai sangat anti bila kameranya disentuh orang lain. Mungkinkah ada foto aneh-aneh? Sakura langsung menggeleng karena sadar bahwa di sini justru dia yang berpikiran aneh.

"Kau yakin tidak mau kufoto? Latar belakangnya bagus, lho," ujar Sakura.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang aku mau foto bersamamu?"

"Aku tidak bawa tripod."

"Minta tolong pada orang lain ...?"

"Tidak."

"Ya ampun, Sasuke- _kun_ ," keluh Sakura. "Ini memang kau yang tak mau kameramu disentuh orang lain, atau kau yang tak mau foto bersamaku?"

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura mendecak kesal.

" _Selfie_ , kalau begitu," ucap Sakura. Sebenarnya dia sendiri malu jika Sasuke menyetujui. _Selfie_ artinya mereka harus berdempetan untuk bisa tertangkap kamera. Namun, dia ingin memastikan apa alasan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

" _Selfie_ ," ulang Sakura lagi. "Kameranya tidak usah disentuh orang lain dan kita tetap bisa foto bersama."

"Hasil _selfie_ selalu jelek."

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. "Kau memang tak mau foto bersamaku, ya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan meninggalkan Sakura di sana begitu saja. Cemberut di wajah Sakura semakin mendalam. Hatinya merasa tak enak. Semua itu bertahan sampai dia melihat Sasuke bicara pada orang lain, kemudian orang tersebut sama-sama berjalan mendekatinya. Kamera Sasuke ada di tangan orang itu. Sakura menganga tak percaya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri di sisinya. "Cepat lihat kamera," titahnya sinis.

Masih dikuasai keterkejutan, Sakura menjadi kaku. "Ah, iya."

Sakura bersyukur jarak Sasuke dengannya cukup jauh, dibatasi sekitar tiga jengkal, sehingga detak jantungnya tak mungkin terdengar. Kemudian orang yang memegang kamera Sasuke meminta mereka untuk saling mendekat. Keduanya langsung saling menoleh secara refleks, lantas buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan. Kalau foto diambil lagi sekarang, Sakura yakin di cetakannya akan memperlihatkan kemerahan di pipinya.

Juru foto sementara itu masih menunggu. Ragu-ragu Sakura menggeser tubuhnya. Pelan, pelaaaan sekali. Dia merasa bahunya bersinggungan dengan bahu Sasuke. Tangannya terangkat sampai memegang kain yang melapisi lengan Sasuke. Pergerakan tersebut dilingkupi perasaan skeptis. Napas Sakura tertahan, pipinya semakin memanas ketika sadar bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tak menolak. Saat foto diambil, Sakura langsung menjauh, dan Sasuke lekas mengambil kameranya.

Kedua-duanya mendadak canggung. Sakura mengenyampingkan keinginan untuk melihat hasil fotonya. Dia lebih memilih untuk memandang jauh ke seberang sungai daripada bertanya apa-apa. Itu terus terjadi sampai Sasuke menyentuh lengannya. Kontak dari kulit ke kulit tersebut membuat tubuhnya merinding. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke menyodorkan jaket.

"Sudah waktunya makan malam," kata Sasuke, tak melepaskan tatapan dari arloji.

"Iya," tanggap Sakura. Dia menempelkan jaket Sasuke di bahunya. Tangannya tak dimasukkan. Kancing jepret yang ada di kerah disatukan sampai terdengar bunyi _'klik'_. Dia mencoba tersenyum di tengah canggungnya. "Masih ditraktir?"

"Aa."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, keduanya langsung meninggalkan panorama sungai Sumida dengan langkah yang lambat, makan bersama sampai dinding kecanggungan meleleh dengan sendirinya, naik kereta bawah tanah ke arah yang berlawanan untuk pulang, sampai Sasuke mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya kembali.

Suara decitan pagar menetas kesenyapan. Langkah pertama diambil, kemudian Sakura kembali membalik badan. Pembatasnya dengan Sasuke adalah pagar yang belum ditutup. Sakura meremas-remas tangannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Besok perlu kujemput?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku _shift_ pagi. Tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula kau pulang lebih malam, 'kan?" Sakura melempar senyum lagi yang sebenarnya tak bisa sirna semenjak di kereta.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hari Sabtu aku menjemputmu pukul berapa?"

"Acaranya mulai pukul enam. Jadi pukul lima sore saja." Tiba-tiba Sakura tak sabar menunggu tanggal 28 Maret—hari ulang tahunnya—datang. Padahal beberapa tahun terakhir dia agak sentimen pada hari ulang tahun karena mengingatkannya pada umur yang semakin tua. "Lokasinya kuberi tahu nanti. Aku agak lupa, tapi sepertinya jauh."

"Baiklah." Sasuke menunduk dan melirik arlojinya. Pukul setengah sembilan. Dia mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan menatap Sakura. "Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk. Ada sebersit rasa tak rela harus berpisah dengan Sasuke, tetapi dia tetap melambaikan tangannya. "Selamat malam. Hati-hati di jalan."

Sasuke memutar tubuhnya. Sakura belum mau masuk ke dalam rumah. Kemudian melintas sesuatu di benaknya.

"Sasuke- _kun_!" Ketika lelaki itu menoleh, Sakura buru-buru bicara, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini ... dan ... kalau sudah sampai, jangan lupa kabari aku."

Sasuke menanggapi dengan cara mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Setelah Sasuke menghilang di persimpangan, Sakura lekas masuk rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Pintu rumahnya dikunci. Saat itulah dia baru sadar bahwa jaket Sasuke masih menempel di bahunya. Dia benar-benar lupa soal ini. Padahal Sasuke tak mungkin lupa karena melihatnya, tetapi kenapa lelaki itu tak bicara apa-apa?

Sebelum beranjak ke tempat tidur, Sakura membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Tepat ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi, ponselnya menderingkan nada tanda pesan masuk. Sesuai dugaan, pesan itu dari Sasuke.

 _Aku baru sampai. Titip jaketku. Yang itu tak membuatmu bersin, 'kan?_

Kejadian saat Sakura pertama kali menerima pesan dari Sasuke sebelum ini terulang kembali, meskipun sarung bantal yang meredam teriakan bukanlah kain yang sama. Suara teriakan yang bukan karena ketakutan masih terdengar meskipun wajah Sakura tenggelam ke dalam bantal. Teriakan itu berhenti, dan bibirnya tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Senyum yang mencapai mata.

Ada notifikasi lain dari aplikasi _chatting_. Nama Sasuke yang muncul di sana. Sakura baru ingat bahwa ada aplikasi yang langsung menyambungkan dengan isi kontak, sehingga kontak Sasuke langsung masuk ke sana. Dia buru-buru mengeceknya. Dan isi _chat_ yang masuk adalah rentetan foto-foto yang Sasuke ambil tadi. Terlepas dari kebutaannya terhadap hal-hal berbau fotografi, Sakura senang melihatnya karena menurutnya hasil foto-foto tersebut memang melampaui rata-rata, bukan hasil tangan asal-asalan.

Dua foto terakhir yang Sasuke kirim adalah foto mereka berdua. Foto yang pertama adalah foto ketika mereka terbatasi tiga jengkal, dan foto yang kedua adalah ketika mereka berdempetan. Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia menekan layar menggunakan dua jari sampai layar lebih besar dan lebih fokus pada wajah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba pipinya memerah.

"IIIH GANTENG!"

Sakura membekap mulut dan mengekeh sendiri mengingat kelakuannya tampak tak sesuai dengan usianya, malah seperti remaja. Matanya sulit lepas dari layar kendatipun kantuk sudah menerjang otaknya. Dia suka, sukaaa sekali foto berduanya dengan Sasuke. Baik yang berjarak maupun yang tidak. Di foto tersebut Sasuke tak memakai jaketnya, membuat Sakura sadar bahwa warna pakaian mereka senada. Kemeja Sasuke berwarna putih; ban tangan, kerah, dan sakunya berwarna biru laut. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya lagi, kali ini dalam keadaan tersenyum.

Ada _chat_ baru dari Sasuke yang hanya berisi satu kata 'bonus'. Menyusullah sebuah _screenshot_ kontak Sakura yang diatur dengan foto pipi gembil berisi kue beras. Sakura mendengus kesal sekaligus tertawa-tawa kecil. Dia buru-buru mengetik balasan 'awas kalau disebar' dan menekan tombol kirim.

Malam ini Sakura benar-benar mengabaikan wacana radiasi dari ponsel. Terbukti dari dia yang tertidur dengan ponsel berlayar pecah didekap erat di dada. Padahal, biasanya ponsel selalu ditaruh menjauh dari tubuh selama tertidur.

Terbangun masih dalam kondisi sama—ponsel di dada, dan senyum yang masih saja persisten—membuat Sakura tak bisa menyangkal perasaannya lagi. Perasaan bahwa dia memang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

.

—

 **Bersambung**

—

.

A/n:

Sudah. Berusaha. Bikin. Sasuke. Tetap. IC. Tapi ... kayaknya gagal ya :(( ada OOC-nya heheu. Semoga dimaafin ya karena ini AU, ahahahaha. Kalo Sakura, ya dia mah fleksibel karakternya. Meskipun di sini dibuat OOC dianya jadi penakut hkhk kalo di canon mah ya tonjok aja itu si penguntit xDD

Tadinya udah publish chapter 1 dan 2. Tapi kesel bacanya alurnya kecepetan, dan nggak tau apakah di versi revisi ini lebih baik apa nggak. Saya lagi semacam ngerasa nggak pede sama tulisan sendiri, terutama di bagian pemaparan alur. Apakah terlalu cepat atau sebaliknya. Buat yang punya masukan, kritik, apa pun, boleh banget kasih. Nggak usah segan, saya nggak gigit xD Saya betul-betul lagi butuh kritik buat bantu saya bisa nulis lebih baik :'3

Dan whew. Ini panjang sekali. Nggak nyangka saya bisa eksekusi lanjutan dari chapter 2 sepanjang ini. Terus ini AU. Ya ampun. Jarang nulis AU dan sekalinya nulis langsung kek gini. LOL. Angst-nya belum ada ya di chap ini ... hehehehe. Develop hubungan SasuSaku dulu baru masuk konflik ._.

Tadinya ini mau di-cut di scene ultah Sakura dan di-publish tanggal 28 Maret. Tapi nggak sempet. Dan hayati sudah pusing karena terlepas dari chapter 1 dan 2 yang di-edit, sisanya pun udah panjang banget wkwkwkwk. Ya udah. Scene ultah Sakura chapter depan aja deh ;D

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Terima kasih buat yang sudah kasih feedback untuk fic ini sebelumnya. Kalau ada kesalahan mohon bantu koreksi, ya. Any kind of feedbacks are welcomed ;D

 **daffodilafy** (saya ganti penname. Gak ganti-ganti amat, sih, wkwk. Anyone notice? :p)

Note (sampah) tambahan:

GW JODOH SAMA DEVA MAHENRAAAA. PAS LAGI NGETIK SCENE DI ASAKUSA SECARA KEBETULAN DEVA UPLOAD 3 VIDEO BERLATAR ASAKUSA DI IG :333 makasih Bang Deva bantuin riset keadaan di Asakusa secara nggak langsung wkwkwkwk


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Salah satu scene di chapter ini ada semacam soundtrack (?) nya. Kalau mau, silakan persiapkan lagu You and Me by Lifehouse, dan play ketika ada kalimat, "Tergantikan oleh intro berupa permainan gitar." Opsional, sih. Tapi, IMO, saya ngetik scene itu sambil play lagunya, feel-nya lebih ngena. Mungkin berlaku sama ketika dibaca, hehe. :)

.

—

.

Sasuke membuka laci dan meraih semir cair dari sana. Dia duduk di atas kursi dan memegang pantofelnya. Sepatu kulit yang warna hitamnya tampak kusam itu disapu menggunakan busa pada ujung kemasan semir hingga warnanya mengilap. Belum sempat Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama pada pasangan sepatunya, suara getaran dari ponsel yang ditaruh di atas meja mengusik kegiatannya.

Kepalanya dicondongkan ke depan. Yang mendominasi layarnya adalah foto Sakura dengan pipi gembil. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis sebelum ponsel itu diraihnya. Lelah akibat begadang beberapa hari terakhir karena dipaksa pekerjaan melenyap seketika. Dia menempelkan ponsel pada telinga setelah menjawab panggilan.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Sakura. Dari _speaker_ terdengar suara ketukan sepatu dengan lantai yang tak beraturan, seperti dilempar. " _Sasuke-_ kun?"

"Sakura."

 _"Pakai baju apa?"_

Sasuke mengernyit. Kenapa Sakura bertanya lagi? Bukankah beberapa hari lalu wanita itu yang memberi tahu bahwa acaranya di hotel Grand de Luxe yang dari nama tempatnya saja sudah terang-terangan meneriakkan kostum yang harus dipakai? "Formal, 'kan?"

Suara gemuruh angin terdengar. Sasuke tebak itu adalah embusan napas panjang. " _Iya. Maksudku kau langsung pakai formal? Aku bingung. Habisnya kita, 'kan, pakai kendaraan umum._ "

Sasuke meraba saku celananya. Kunci mobil yang jarang dia gunakan sudah ada di sana. "Kau langsung pakai formal saja."

 _"Bukankah itu agak menarik perhatian? Kau cowok, bisa cuek. Aku tidak."_

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Langsung pakai formal saja agar kau tidak repot."

 _"Tapi—"_

"Percayalah padaku, Sakura."

Sempat ada jeda sampai Sakura menjawab, _"Baiklah."_ Sasuke bersumpah dia bisa merasakan Sakura tersenyum dalam suaranya. _"Kau sudah siap?"_

"Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi berangkat."

 _"Oh, oke. Aku kembali siap-siap kalau begitu. Dah! Sampai jumpa!"_

Panggilan terputus. Sasuke langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Bekas semiran sepatu yang masih basah itu ditinggalkan di dekat meja. Dia membenarkan posisi dasi sebelum memakai _suit_ yang tersampir di punggung sofa. Ujung-ujung kemeja yang sempat menyusut karena ikut tertarik dibenarkan lagi posisinya. Ketika semiran sudah kering, Sasuke langsung menenggelamkan kaki ke dalam sepatunya.

Tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu. Belum sempat dia membukanya, sudah terdengar ketukan pintu terlebih dahulu. Alih-alih memutar kenop untuk keluar apartemen, Sasuke justru melakukan itu untuk memberi jalan pada sang tamu.

"Sasuke? Mau ke mana?" kata Karin, sosok yang sedang berdiri di luar apartemen Sasuke. Mata _ruby_ wanita itu meneliti Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ke ujung rambut. "Rapi sekali!"

"Ada acara," jawab Sasuke. Dia tak yakin untuk mengungkapkan acaranya.

"Oh," sahut Karin. Wanita itu lantas memamerkan deretan giginya. "Seperti biasa, aku mau ambil kamera."

Mata Sasuke melebar menyadari hal tersebut. Padahal tadi dia sempat memiliki niat untuk membawa kamera, tetapi dia baru saja melupakannya. Napas panjang terlepas dari hidungnya.

"Ambil saja," katanya.

Karin mengernyitkan dahi. "Tumben tidak merajuk," katanya. Kemudian dia mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

Sasuke mendengus. Jika dia melarang, Karin pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Dia memundurkan tubuh untuk memberi jalan pada Karin. Tak lama, wanita itu sudah kembali dengan kamera Sasuke di tangannya.

"Oke, sudah!" kata Karin setelah melewati pintu. Kali ini Sasuke sudah ada di luar apartemen dan tinggal menguncinya. "Kau boleh menguncinya sekarang. Aku duluan, ya! Semoga Sabtu malammu menyenangkan!"

"Hn."

Setelah punggung Karin tak tertangkap lagi di sepanjang koridor, Sasuke baru mengunci apartemen dan melangkah menuju _basement_. Lokasi mobilnya ditemukan, dia langsung mengendarainya menuju rumah Sakura. Sempat arlojinya dilirik untuk memastikan waktu. Sesuai dengan ucapannya, dia berangkat sepuluh menit setelah teleponnya dengan Sakura. Tepat waktu.

.

—

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat jantung Sakura terasa jatuh ke perut. Dia berasumsi yang di luar adalah Sasuke. Diliriknya jam dinding. Kedatangan Sasuke di sini benar-benar lepas dari dugaannya. Terlalu cepat.

Dia menatap penampilannya melalui cermin. Masih belum siap. Bahkan, catokan _curly_ masih tergulung di rambutnya. Bagian bawah helaian merah mudanya baru bergelombang setengah. Selain itu, memang tak ada lagi yang perlu Sakura khawatirkan. Namun, menyelesaikan rambutnya yang masih berantakan ini pun butuh waktu kurang lebih lima belas menit.

Sakura mengerang dan menekan tuas untuk mematikan catokan. Dia mengikat rambutnya menggunakan tangan agar tidak begitu tampak berantakan, lantas buru-buru keluar kamar dan membuka pintu rumah. Dugaannya tepat, yang berdiri di sana adalah Sasuke dengan _suit_ hitam berdasi biru dongker.

"Hai," sapa Sakura dengan napas yang tak teratur.

"Hai."

Sakura menunduk dan melirik arlojinya. "Tadi kau bilang sepuluh menit lagi berangkat. Seharusnya sampai di sini sekitar lima belas menit lagi dari sekarang."

"Kau belum siap," tebak Sasuke. Tak ada kerutan-kerutan kesal atau tak nyaman di wajahnya sama sekali. Bahkan, tampak sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tepat sekali," kata Sakura dengan nada tak enak. Dia memasang seulas senyum. "Keberatan menunggu?"

"Tidak."

Sakura langsung menggeser tubuhnya dari ambang pintu untuk memberi jalan. "Kalau begitu masuk dulu."

"Aa." Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam.

Sakura buru-buru beranjak ke dapur dan menyiapkan minum. Dia menaruh cangkir gelas itu di atas meja. "Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya, kemudian lekas kembali membenahi penampilannya.

Setelah gelombang rambutnya sudah sesuai dengan yang diinginkan, dia menjepit bagian yang menutupi telinga ke belakang. Dia mematut diri di depan cermin sekali lagi. Refleksinya memantulkan sosok dirinya yang mengenakan _dress_ biru muda sederhana dengan pita di salah satu bagian pinggang. Mengetahui acaranya akan selesai malam nanti, dia sengaja memilih pakaian yang setidaknya menutupi bahu sampai setengah lengannya. Terlepas dari kakinya yang belum dibalut sepatu, penampilannya sudah oke. Namun, membayangkan berpakaian seperti ini di dalam kereta membuatnya cemas.

Dia menjepit tali-tali _high heels_ -nya yang sudah dikeluarkan dari dalam kotak semenjak tadi. Sebelum tangannya yang bebas memegang kenop pintu, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam. Baginya, hari ini Sasuke tampak lebih menawan dan hal tersebut membuatnya gugup sendiri. Ada dua kemungkinan yang berseliweran di dalam kepalanya: Sasuke memang lebih menawan, atau pandangannya sedang dikabuti perasaan jatuh cinta yang membuat Sasuke tampak begitu. Pipinya terasa memanas begitu saja.

Setelah Sakura merasa nyalinya sudah terkumpul, barulah dia membuka pintu dan melangkah ke luar kamar. Ketika dia melirik ke arah Sasuke, sorot matanya langsung bertabrakan dengan tatapan dari mata hitam lelaki itu. Sesuatu di dalam diri Sakura mengalami renyut tak menentu.

"Menunggu lama, ya?" tanya Sakura, lebih ke retoris.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kalau aku datang sesuai dugaanmu, kau tepat waktu."

Sakura melirik ke arah jam dinding. Refleks, padahal ada arloji yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya. Lima belas menit terlampaui semenjak Sasuke baru sampai di rumahnya. Lelaki itu benar soal ucapannya.

Suara ketukan sepatu yang ditaruh di lantai menggema. Sakura memakainya selagi duduk di sofa yang jauh dari Sasuke. Ketika dia berdiri, postur tubuhnya terasa lebih tinggi.

Lantas Sasuke turut berdiri. "Sudah?"

Dibalas oleh anggukan. "Sudah." Sakura terdiam sejenak karena mengingat sesuatu. "Eh, tunggu. Kau duluan keluar saja."

Sakura mendapati Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan ke luar. Dia langsung masuk kembali ke kamar dan meraih jaket Sasuke yang sudah menginap di rumahnya hampir seminggu. Masih dalam kondisi terlipat, Sakura memasukkannya ke dalam _tote bag. Tote bag_ tersebut didekap di dada selagi dia melangkah ke luar.

Setelah melewati pagar, dia mendapati Sasuke berdiri di dekat pintu masuk menuju jok kemudi sebuah mobil. Sakura sekarang mengerti mengapa Sasuke bilang tidak apa-apa pakai pakaian formal dari sini. "Kau bawa mobil? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" kata Sakura. Matanya menyipit sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Yang penting kau sudah tahu sekarang."

"Kau menyia-nyiakan rasa cemasku." Sakura merengut.

"Cepat masuk, kita berangkat sekarang."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya. "Iya, iya, Tuan Tanpa Basa-basi."

Aroma khas mobil menyusup ke dalam hidung Sakura setelah suara pintu yang ditutup menggema. Dia melirik Sasuke yang menoleh kepadanya, kemudian memberi isyarat untuk memasang sabuk pengaman. Sakura langsung melakukan apa yang Sasuke isyaratkan.

 _Tote bag_ masih berada di dekapan. Dia memelintir talinya yang melambai ke bawah. Hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya, dan Sakura yakin Sasuke tak tahu sama sekali. Ada sebersit harapan Sasuke mengetahui hal tersebut, entah dari mana. Mungkin mencari tahu sendiri atau apa pun. Namun, mengingat tabiat lelaki itu yang benar-benar cuek, sekalipun Sakura sudah menganggap relasi mereka cukup dekat, itu masuk ke dalam kategori hal-hal yang sukar terjadi.

Apakah jika Sakura memberi tahu, Sasuke akan peduli pada hal itu? Rasa-rasanya dia ingin mencari jawabannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hn?"

Tuturan kata untuk memberi tahu Sasuke mengenai apa yang spesial di hari ini sudah menempel lengket di ujung lidahnya. Namun, akal sehat sanggup menundanya tergelincir. Bukankah dengan memberi tahu, Sakura berkesan sedang mencari perhatian ingin diucapkan selamat ulang tahun? Benar-benar terdengar seperti anak kecil. Padahal usianya saja sudah memasuki kepala dua semenjak enam tahun yang lalu. Maka, kata-katanya ditelan kembali, dan dia mencari kalimat pengganti.

"Ini jaketmu," kata Sakura sembari menggoyangkan _tote bag_ , tak peduli Sasuke melihatnya atau tidak. "Terima kasih sudah dipinjamkan."

"Oh," sahut Sasuke. "Taruh di belakang saja."

Sakura langsung menjulurkan tangan yang memegang _tote bag_ ke jok belakang. Napasnya tertahan karena dadanya lebih terhimpit sabuk pengaman. Ketika sudah duduk dalam posisi semula, matanya tak tahan untuk melirik ke arah Sasuke melalui kaca spion. Dan ternyata lelaki itu pun sama-sama tengah melirik ke sana, sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu. Keduanya lantas mengalihkan pandangan dan sama-sama berdeham.

Jemari Sakura meremas ujung _dress_ selututnya, menyalurkan rasa gugup. "Omong-omong, hari ini kau kelihatan rapi sekali," katanya.

Terdengar suara dehaman Sasuke lagi. Sakura mendapati lelaki itu meliriknya sesekali, tetapi tetap memerhatikan jalan. "... kau juga?"

Dahi Sakura mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Kentara sekali bahwa lelaki itu tak biasa memuji orang. Hal tersebut dapat diukur bukan hanya dari bahasa yang Sasuke katakan, tetapi melalui intonasi bicaranya yang terdengar ragu juga.

"Di sini?" tanya Sasuke sembari memelankan laju mobilnya.

Sakura mendongak dan memastikan tempat. Sebuah hotel mewah yang tampak dari samping memasuki penglihatannya. Dia mengangguk. "Benar, untuk parkir mobil belok kanan di depan."

"Kau turun di pintu masuk selagi aku mencari tempat parkir," kata Sasuke sembari menerima lembaran kertas kecil dari loket.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Nanti aku menunggu sendiri. Aku ikut saja."

"Hn, terserah."

Setelah mobil berhenti di suatu lokasi parkir, keduanya langsung melangkah menuju _ballroom_. Ruangan yang pada umumnya digunakan untuk dansa, tetapi terkadang berubah menjadi ruangan serba guna itu memiliki satu undakan. Undakan yang lebih tinggi sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk dijadikan panggung kompetisi nanti, sementara di undakan yang lebih rendah tersusun kursi-kursi untuk para penonton tepat di belakang meja-meja juri.

Tangan Sakura yang membalut lengan Sasuke sudah berlangsung semenjak pijakan mereka masih tanah _basement_. Hal tersebut terjadi begitu saja dengan natural, seperti udara yang mengalir kala bernapas. Tak ada kecanggungan atau penolakan, karena hal ini memang terasa benar. Amitan lengan itu baru dilepas ketika Sakura menemui muridnya untuk memastikan kondisi fisik dan mental mereka sebelum terjun ke serba-serbi kecapan dalam kompetisi.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang setelah urusannya selesai, dan menangkap Sasuke tengah memerhatikannya dari jauh. Mereka lekas melangkah menuju _ballroom_ dan duduk di deretan ketiga pada susunan kursi. Acara baru dibuka, dan belum apa-apa dia sudah mendapati Sasuke yang sama sekali tak tampak antusias. Entah Sakura harus merasa bagaimana. Senang karena Sasuke memaksakan diri menghadiri sesuatu yang bukan minatnya demi dirinya, atau justru merasa sebaliknya.

"Acaranya selesai pukul berapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Nah, 'kan. Belum juga apa-apa sudah ditanya kapan acaranya selesai. Padahal pembawa acara baru saja membuka acara. Sakura menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya untuk melampiaskan kegusaran di hatinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi perkiraanku sekitar jam 9 atau 10. Tidak apa-apa?" Dia melirik Sasuke untuk membaca air muka lelaki itu. Sasuke memang bukan seseorang yang ekspresif, tapi setidaknya Sakura pasti bisa membaca bila Sasuke tak menyukai sesuatu.

Dan tak ada guratan ketidaknyamanan di sana. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak nyaman atau apa pun."

"Aa."

Bintang tamu sebagai pengisi acara awal baru saja selesai tampil. Sebentar lagi akan memasuki acara utama. Pembawa acara menyebutkan nomor-nomor peserta yang akan tampil. Ada lima pasangan yang sudah siap untuk berkompetisi dan murid Sakura sama sekali bukan salah satunya.

Sakura menempelkan punggung pada kursi dan mendapati Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama. Meskipun gurat-gurat tak antusias masih ada, tetapi lelaki itu tak melepas pandangan dari panggung. Musik mulai berputar dan tari pertama yang dilakukan adalah tari samba—tari di mana pihak lelaki berdansa dengan sangat dinamis. Sakura terkekeh pelan mendapati Sasuke mengernyit tak nyaman. Dia tahu apa yang akan segera lelaki itu katakan.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke. "Aku tidak harus belajar seperti itu, 'kan?"

Tubuh Sakura bergetar menahan tawa. "Tidak. Kau hanya perlu tari _waltz_ , yang itu tari samba." Sebelum menjawab, sempat Sakura membayangkan Sasuke menari samba atau _cha cha cha_ dengan sangat aktif, dan itu benar-benar terasa menggelikan bagi seseorang berkepribadian seperti Sasuke.

"Oh," tanggap Sasuke. Bahunya langsung tampak melemas, kentara sekali bahwa rasa lega baru saja merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Biasanya _waltz_ itu terakhir," kata Sakura. "Nanti coba kau perhatikan, siapa tahu membantu. Yah, meskipun _waltz_ untuk kompetisi dan yang untuk pernikahan atau pesta dansa itu berbeda, sih. Yang kompetisi itu lebih aktif. _Viannese waltz._ Sementara yang dipelajari di kelasku sekarang itu tipe _waltz_ yang lebih ... ugh, lebih apa, ya?"

"Hm?"

"Lebih romantis, kurasa." Sakura mengetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk. "Iya, sih, memang lebih romantis. Habisnya koreografinya memang lebih santai dan manis. Dan sering ditampilkan oleh pengantin saat pernikahan juga."

"Oh." Sasuke mengangguk singkat. "Kira-kira berapa lama lagi muridmu tampil?"

"Muridku ada tiga pasangan yang ikut kompetisi, satu pasang sekitar lima belas menit lagi, tepat setelah putaran pertama yang ini. Sisanya mungkin satu atau dua jam lagi."

Sasuke tak menanggapi apa-apa lagi. Tepat ketika murid Sakura tampil, lelaki itu benar-benar memerhatikannya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa tersanjung mendapatinya.

"Apakah pakaian mereka harus seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura diam dan memerhatikan para peserta kompetisi. Ada beberapa peserta perempuan yang memakai pakaian terbuka, tapi muridnya tidak termasuk. Sebenarnya ini sudah biasa bagi Sakura, mungkin bagi Sasuke tidak.

"Tidak harus. Itu tergantung kemauan peserta."

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata menyipit. "Kau sebelumnya sering ikut kompetisi, 'kan? Pakaianmu terbuka seperti itu?" Entah mengapa Sakura merasa intonasi Sasuke begitu mengintimidasi.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak suka pakai kostum yang terlalu terbuka. Pakaianku seringnya yang standar saja. Mengenakan pakaian terbuka saat berdansa membuatku tidak nyaman. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Menurutku itu bukan hal bagus." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan pada sorot lampu kompetisi lagi.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Karena, yah, saat berdansa, 'kan, tubuh banyak bergerak dan otomatis menarik atensi orang. Memang sebetulnya lebih nyaman, sih, pergerakan jadi lebih leluasa. Tapi aku tetap kurang suka saja."

"Dan sepertinya kau menerapkan itu pada murid-muridmu."

"Mm-hm." Sakura mengangguk. "Agar mereka kelihatan lebih sopan."

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi menurutku mereka bagus."

Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Sasuke.

Setelah penampilan selesai, Sakura langsung berdiri. Dia menunduk sejenak mendekati Sasuke. "Aku mau menghampiri muridku, kau mau ikut?" tanyanya agak keras agar terdengar melawan suara pembawa acara.

Sasuke menggeleng. Punggung lelaki itu semakin menempel pada kursi. "Aku di sini saja."

"Baiklah, aku akan segera kembali."

Sakura segera melangkah menuju ruangan peserta dan meminta izin untuk masuk. Dia langsung menghampiri murid-muridnya yang sudah tampil maupun yang belum. Diberikannya motivasi pada yang belum tampil, dan selamat bagi yang sudah. Merasa sudah cukup, Sakura segera kembali lagi dan mendapati Sasuke menyandarkan punggung pada kursi, kepalanya tertunduk dan ditopang kedua tangan.

Sakura langsung mendudukkan diri setelah meraih tas yang ditaruh di sana. "Sasuke- _kun_?" panggilnya pelan-pelan.

Bahu Sasuke tampak tersentak singkat. Lelaki itu langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan melirik Sakura. "Hn?"

Dari gerak-gerik Sasuke, Sakura berasumsi bahwa dia mengantuk. Gagasan tersebut diperkuat oleh sorot matanya yang tak setajam biasanya. "Kenapa? Kau kurang tidur?"

"Minggu ini proyek _software_ -ku ada yang cacat. Memperbaikinya membuatku begadang selama beberapa hari."

"Jangan katakan bahwa kemarin malam pun kau tidak tidur," kata Sakura. Perasaan tidak enak yang menggenang di hatinya semakin meluber.

"Hn, masalah baru terselesaikan sekitar tiga jam sebelum aku menjemputmu."

"Seharusnya kau istirahat sekarang," ujar Sakura dengan nada khawatir. "Padahal kau bilang saja padaku. Aku tidak apa-apa ke sini sendiri."

"Aku pun tak apa-apa menemanimu ke sini."

Meskipun masih diliputi perasaan bersalah atas terkikisnya waktu istirahat Sasuke hari ini, senyum Sakura tak bisa ditahan lagi. "Kau tadi tidur? Kau bisa tidur lagi, kalau kau mau."

Samar-samar terdengar suara gumaman. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan Sasuke menyelipkan tangan ke celah di antara punggungnya dan kursi, kemudian menarik pinggangnya hingga tubuh mereka merapat. Sakura memekik kecil, inersia di tubuh membuat kepalanya menempel dengan bahu Sasuke begitu saja. Oh, tidak, rambutnya! Dan keluhan soal rambut itu bertambah ketika Sasuke memiringkan kepala hingga menempel dengan miliknya. "A—ah, rambutku!"

"Bangunkan aku saat muridmu tampil." Tubuh Sakura terpaku ketika merasakan bahwa tubuh Sasuke melemas dan sedikit bertumpu ke arahnya. Angka sistol dan diastol di jantungnya mungkin sudah meningkat pesat sekarang. Dan jika dia mengidap tekanan darah tinggi karena ini, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat dipersalahkan.

Tak menerima tanggapan apa pun dari Sasuke, Sakura yakin sekali lelaki itu sudah terlelap, atau memang malas menanggapi. Mungkin dia sungguh lelah sekali, apalagi jika mengingat bahwa _programming_ betul-betul mengandalkan otak. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura sama sekali tak memikirkan soal rambutnya lagi. Yang dilakukannya justru menyamankan diri. Berjarak sedekat ini membuat Sakura dapat menghirup aroma yang menguar dari Sasuke. Wangi yang betul-betul dia sukai. Wangi yang menempel di jaket yang Sasuke pinjamkan minggu lalu. Dan yang paling jelas, wangi yang tak membuatnya bersin.

Saat muridnya tampil, sebenarnya Sakura tak enak untuk membangunkan Sasuke. Namun, itu adalah permintaan yang Sasuke ucapkan sendiri. Sakura hanya mencoba memanggil namanya dan menepuk pipinya pelan sekali, dan jika tak bangun dia tak akan berusaha lagi. Nyatanya Sasuke bangun sampai muridnya selesai tampil, dan setelahnya kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada Sakura. Hal tersebut terulang sampai penampilan muridnya yang ketiga.

Merasa tak enak beranjak karena akan membangunkan Sasuke, Sakura tak menghampiri ruangan peserta. Yang dia lakukan adalah menghubungi murid-muridnya dan mengatakan selamat atas penampilannya yang bagus. Dia membangunkan Sasuke lagi saat pembawa acara hendak mengumumkan pemenang. Dan ternyata, sepasang muridnya, Konohamaru dan Hanabi, menduduki juara kedua kategori amatir. Sontak Sakura bertepuk tangan sambil berdiri. Dia pun mendengar ucapan selamat dari Sasuke.

Setelah acara ditutup, Sakura lekas beranjak menuju ruangan peserta, murid-muridnya pasti ada di sana. Jalannya disarati banyak orang, hampir berdesakan. Selagi menunggu jalan terbuka, Sakura melirik Sasuke yang berwajah datar. Dia buru-buru bertanya, "Kau masih mengantuk? Jadi kendala menyetir tidak? Habisnya sebentar lagi kita pulang."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak."

Sakura mengangguk. Ketika sudah mendekati ruangan peserta, dia baru ingat bahwa rambutnya pasti berantakan. Diraihnya cermin dari kemasan bedak _two way cake_ , lantas digunakan untuk merapikan rambut. Cermin itu terlalu kecil, sehingga pandangannya tak menangkap seluruh bagian rambutnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , bagaimana rambutku?" tanya Sakura sembari masih berusaha menatap refleksi dari cermin. Sekilas matanya melirik Sasuke yang tengah memerhatikannya. Jantungnya berdebar menyadari bahwa atensi tersebut tak hanya tertuju pada rambut, tetapi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau ... cantik."

Sakura langsung menutup kemasan bedaknya dan menatap Sasuke sambil terperangah. Sempat ditangkapnya ekspresi sungguh-sungguh di wajah lelaki itu sebelum dia mengalihkan pandangan dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku.

"Hmm, aku hanya menanyakan soal rambutku," bisik Sakura. Pipinya memerah sepenuhnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terasa geli hingga menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Tapi terima kasih."

"O-oh," tanggap Sasuke, terdengar agak skeptis. Sakura bersumpah dia mendapati ujung telinga lelaki itu memerah, dan hal tersebut memompa jantungnya lebih giat. "Rambutmu rapi."

Sakura refleks memegang ujung rambutnya, menyadari bahwa yang dilakukannya adalah manifestasi dari salah tingkah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan dan dia merasakan Sasuke mengikuti di belakang. Sudut matanya menangkap murid-muridnya tengah berfoto bersama trofi yang baru diperoleh. Senyum Sakura melebar begitu saja, apalagi mendapati yang tidak menang turut semringah, tak ada raut kecewa yang kentara.

" _Sensei_!" Konohamaru mengangkat tangannya. Sakura langsung berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Selamat, ya, penampilan kalian keren sekali. Menang ataupun tidak, kalian sudah menampilkan yang terbaik," kata Sakura dengan tampang berseri-seri. Mata dan tangan Sakura tertuju pada trofi. "Dan ini hanya bonus."

Dibalas oleh anggukan paham dari murid-muridnya. Raut wajah mereka masih ceria. "Ayo foto bersama, _Sensei_ ," ajak Moegi.

Sakura mengangguk. Murid-muridnya otomatis menyebar ke sisi kanan dan kirinya sehingga dia berada tepat di tengah. Dia mengernyit mendapati Moegi justru melangkah dengan kamera di tangannya. Ah, benar juga. Tidak ada yang bisa memfoto mereka dan solusinya hanyalah bergantian.

"Sebentar," kata Sakura.

Langkah kaki Sakura tertuju pada Sasuke. Dia meminta tolong pada Sasuke untuk menjepret fotonya dan murid-muridnya. Sasuke sama sekali tak menolak dan mengikuti Sakura. Akhirnya foto pun diambil beberapa kali dari kamera digital milik salah satu murid Sakura.

"Kalian pulang sendiri?"

"Tidak," jawab Konohamaru. "Sebagian ikut Hanabi dan sebagian lagi ikut Udon."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada Hanabi dan Udon. "Orangtua kalian di sini?"

Hanabi mengangguk. "Sebenarnya hanya ayahku saja, dan sekarang sudah menunggu di luar."

"Orangtuaku juga," imbuh Udon.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Dia melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi masih diam saja. Gurat-gurat lelah mulai menyambangi wajah lelaki itu.

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah bukan jika aku pulang duluan?"

Murid-murid Sakura saling melempar pandangan. Mata Sakura tak melewatkan Konohamaru yang menyiku Moegi. Moegi langsung terkesiap. "Kenapa _Sensei_ tidak foto dulu?" tanyanya sembari menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

Sakura terkekeh. "Ini sudah malam. Lagi pula aku tidak punya sesuatu yang spesial sampai harus difoto segala."

"Tapi mengenakan pakaian formal seperti ini tentunya tidak setiap hari," kata Konohamaru sambil memamerkan susunan giginya.

"Dan foto di sini latarnya bagus," tambah Hanabi.

Mata Sakura menyipit, merepresentasikan rasa curiga. Murid-muridnya terkesan memaksa foto, dan jelas itu terasa janggal. Sakura berpikir mereka seperti itu karena hadirnya Sasuke, mungkin mereka menduga lelaki itu pacarnya atau semacamnya. Apalagi, ini adalah pertama kali Sakura datang bersama lelaki di hadapan mereka. Tiba-tiba panas mulai merambati pipinya.

Ragu-ragu dia melirik Sasuke. Seolah-olah mengerti arti pandangan yang Sakura beri, Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, tampak tak masalah. Sakura mengulum senyum. Tangannya dimasukan ke dalam tas untuk meraih ponsel yang layarnya sudah diperbaiki. "Baiklah," kata Sakura. Dia memberikan ponselnya yang sudah membuka fitur kamera ke Konohamaru. "Fotonya pakai ini saja. Tolong, ya."

Sakura menarik lengan baju Sasuke sambil berjalan ke tempat dirinya dan murid-muridnya difoto tadi. "Jangan pelit senyum," bisik Sakura. "Di foto yang diambil minggu lalu, wajahmu datar sekali," _tapi tetap ganteng,_ "sekarang senyum sedikit saja."

"Hn," Sakura mendengar Sasuke menanggapi sekenanya. Dia mendengus, tak yakin kata-katanya akan diaplikasikan oleh Sasuke.

Tangan Sakura membalut lengan Sasuke seperti saat di _basement_ tadi. Konohamaru mulai memberi aba-aba dan Sakura langsung melebarkan senyumnya. Foto diambil sampai tiga kali, tetapi masih dengan pose yang sama. Sakura terlalu canggung untuk mengubahnya.

Saat ponsel dikembalikan, belum sempat dia melihat hasilnya, matanya lebih dulu menangkap Moegi yang memegang kue dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang sudah dibakar sumbunya. Ketika gadis itu sudah dekat, lagu selamat ulang tahun dinyanyikan. Sakura sontak menahan napasnya.

Untung saja lilin yang menempel di atas kue adalah lilin-lilin kecil dan banyak, bukan lilin angka yang akan memperlihatkan umur. Memang, Sakura agak sentimen pada ulang tahun semenjak umurnya melewati dua puluhan, tapi diberi kejutan seperti ini tentu saja membuatnya tersanjung. Bekapan mulutnya dilepas, dia meniup api pada lilin ketika lagu selesai dinyanyikan. Matanya melirik sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa mereka menjadi sorotan.

"Aku sudah tahu ada sesuatu yang kalian rencanakan ketika kalian menyarankan aku untuk foto," tutur Sakura. Senyumnya melebar. "Terima kasih kejutannya."

Dibalas anggukan dengan raut ceria dari murid-muridnya.

Sakura langsung teringat akan rencananya saat di mobil tadi. Sekarang Sasuke susah tahu hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya tanpa Sakura beri informasi. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, hatinya tak bisa ditahan untuk mengharapkan sesuatu. Namun, yang didapatinya justru wajah yang kusut dan kaku.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" panggil Sakura dengan nada khawatir. Dia yakin yang melintang di wajah itu bukan didorong oleh rasa lelah.

Tak ada tanggapan. Sakura memanggilnya sekali lagi. Barulah Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya. Semakin jelaslah wajah kaku itu.

"Sakura," katanya dingin. "Aku pergi dulu."

Belum sempat Sakura menanggapi apa-apa, Sasuke sudah meninggalkannya dengan langkah cepat. Sakura terperangah. Keadaan mendadak hening seketika. Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba jadi seperti itu?

"Sakura- _sensei_ …."

Sakura menoleh ke arah murid-muridnya yang menayangkan wajah tidak enak. Dia tersenyum menenangkan, meskipun dirinya pun masih terkejut dan tak punya ide apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa," katanya. "Sasuke—maksudku, temanku yang tadi hanya capek. Urusan pekerjaan."

Atmosfer yang berbaur terasa lebih ringan. Sakura melepas napas lega walaupun dirinya belum selega itu.

"Orangtua Hanabi dan Udon pasti sudah menunggu, ya?"

Ditanggapi oleh anggukan.

"Kuenya bawa saja oleh _Sensei_ ," kata Hanabi.

"Tidak," tangkis Sakura. "Sini kupotong. Kalaupun tak bisa dimakan di sini, setidaknya kalian mendapat bagian juga untuk dibawa."

"Tapi pakai apa?" kata salah satu dari mereka.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Benar juga, mereka tampaknya tak membawa piring kue atau apa pun.

"Untuk _Sensei_ saja. Kalau kami kebagian, bukan hadiah namanya," kata Moegi sembari menutup kotak kue lagi setelah lilinnya dilepas. Kemudian kotak kue tersebut disodorkan pada Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lagi dan menatap mereka satu per satu. Kotak kue itu diterimanya. "Baiklah, begini saja," katanya sambil membuka kotak. Tangkai ceri pada kue diambil lalu didekatkan pada mulut muridnya yang berdiri di paling ujung. "Aah, buka mulutmu."

Mereka terkekeh, tetapi menerima suapan ceri satu per satu dari Sakura. Sakura menatap kuenya, ada ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan namanya tertulis di sana. Sisa ceri yang berdiri pada kue tersebut tinggal dua buah.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, ya," ujar Sakura. Dia menutup boks kuenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam plastik tebal yang diberikan Moegi. "Kalian akan pulang sekarang?"

"Hu-um."

"Baiklah, salamkan pada orangtua kalian. Hati-hati di jalan. Kalau sudah sampai rumah kabari, ya!"

Setelah melihat murid-muridnya berjalan keluar, Sakura langsung melangkah menyusul dan turun ke _basement_. Orangtua Hanabi dan Udon parkir di halaman, sehingga mereka tak bisa berjalan bersama.

Sakura ingat betul yang mana mobil Sasuke dan di mana posisinya, dan lelaki itu sama sekali tak ada di dalam sana ataupun di sekitarnya. Dia mengembuskan napas dan meraih ponsel. Segera dihubunginya nomor Sasuke. Tidak diangkat.

Dia langsung meninggalkan _basement_. Mengingat wajah kusut Sasuke tadi, dia berasumsi bahwa lelaki itu mungkin sedang mencari udara segar. Dan asumsinya dibenarkan oleh keberadaan Sasuke di daerah luar pintu utama.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Sakura. Ketika lelaki itu menoleh, Sakura langsung bertanya, "Kau marah padaku?"

Alis Sasuke bertaut. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Kau dari mana? Aku dari tadi menunggumu."

"Aku langsung ke _basement_. Kenapa menungguku di sini?"

"Kupikir kau akan menemui orangtua murid-muridmu, dan kalau begitu, kau pasti lewat sini."

"Mereka langsung pulang," tanggap Sakura. "Cari tempat duduk, yuk. Kau keberatan tidak?"

Ditanggapi oleh sebuah gelengan. Pencarian tempat duduk dihentikan ketika menemukan kursi-kursi panjang di sekitar taman.

"Kau capek sekali, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak juga."

Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk kotak di pangkuannya dengan jari. "Tapi kau kelihatan ... tertekan."

"Sepertinya aku baru saja merusak harimu." Sasuke tersenyum sinis. Entah mengapa Sakura yakin sekali senyum sinis itu bukan ditujukan untuknya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Kau menemaniku di acara yang tak kauminati, bagaimana bisa kau merusak hariku?"

"Jangan menyangkal, Sakura. Kau tahu apa maksudku."

Sakura tak menjawab. Masih terekam dengan jelas bagaimana raut muka murid-muridnya saat Sasuke tiba-tiba pergi. Dia menggeleng singkat untuk membuyarkan pikiran itu. Saat ini, yang penting dia sudah bertemu Sasuke kembali. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku tidak pernah suka acara ulang tahun," kata Sasuke. Bibirnya tertekuk miring. "Seharusnya ini sesuatu yang tak kukatakan sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sakura menggeleng dan tersenyum mengerti. "Mau cerita kenapa?"

Jemari Sasuke dibuka dan ditutup secara berulang. Dia tampak menimbang-nimbang mau bercerita pada Sakura atau tidak. Tubuhnya mundur di kursi, kemudian diputar miring hingga menghadap ke arah Sakura. Dari gestur tubuhnya, Sakura yakin jika Sasuke akan cerita, kata-katanya tak akan singkat.

"Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkanku," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terperangah, langsung memahami kata-kata Sasuke. "Hari ulang tahunmu …" Dia menggantungkan suaranya di udara, tak sanggup melanjutkan.

Sasuke mengangguk. "... sama dengan hari di saat ibuku pergi. Aku awalnya tak tahu tentang itu dan dibuat bingung kenapa keluargaku selalu tampak sedih di ulang tahunku. Padahal orang lain selalu dibuat senang oleh keluarganya. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana pola pikir anak kecil. Setiap aku bertanya tak pernah dijawab. Dan jawaban baru diberikan oleh kakakku ketika umurku sekitar sepuluh tahun. Saat itu aku langsung mengerti mengapa ayahku pernah meninggalkan aku dan kakakku kemudian menitipkan kami pada bibiku bahkan semenjak aku bayi, dan aku pun mengerti mengapa ayahku tampak jauh lebih sayang pada kakakku setelah kembali mengurus kami."

Sakura terdiam. Lama. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke yang masih memiringkan bibirnya, tampak miris. Hatinya turut berdenyut sakit, seolah-olah merasakan sendiri luka yang Sasuke idap. "Aku ... tidak tahu harus bicara apa." Refleks dia memajukan tubuh dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Kondisi kotak kue sama sekali lepas dari pikirannya. Dia merasakan Sasuke balas melingkari pinggangnya ragu-ragu. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke- _kun_."

Suara dehaman seseorang membuat Sakura langsung melepas dekapannya. Dia mendapati Sasuke menarik alis dan melempar pandangan ke sekitar, lantas bertindak seolah-olah mengabaikan. Matanya kembali menatap Sakura. "Tak apa. Itu sudah berlalu," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi sepertinya kau masih merasakannya sampai sekarang."

"Ada beberapa hal yang memang sulit dilupakan. Tapi, dulu dan sekarang tak lagi sama. Caraku menyikapinyalah yang membuatnya berbeda."

Meskipun sudah merasa lebih lega, Sakura tetap tak melepaskan remasan tangannya pada tangan Sasuke. Wajah lelaki itu sudah tampak lebih baik, sudah tak sekusut dan sekaku tadi. Hal tersebut membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Err, _etto_ …." Sakura menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya tak koheren.

Sebelah alis Sasuke tertarik. "Apa?"

Wajah Sakura menayangkan ekspresi tersenyum yang ditahan karena malu. "Sebenarnya aku berhenti menunggu ulang tahun semenjak aku lulus kuliah."

"Hn?"

"Ulang tahun membuatku semakin tua. Jika aku lupa tanggal ulang tahunku, umurku tak akan bertambah. Setidaknya itu yang ada di otakku."

Untuk pertama kali semenjak mereka saling mengenal, Sakura mendengar Sasuke tertawa. Entah karena kata-kata Sakura memang menggelikan, atau karena Sasuke yang sebelumnya merasa miris sehingga hal yang tidak begitu lucu pun bisa ditertawakan. Sakura benar-benar terpana sampai lupa berkedip dan bernapas. Otaknya memberi gagasan baru. Dia suka tawa Sasuke. Suka, sukaaa sekali.

"Dasar konyol," kata Sasuke. Tangannya yang bebas mencubit hidung Sakura. "Pola pikir wanita membuatku pusing. Pola pikirmu, tepatnya."

"Hei! Lepas!" Sakura memajukan bibir bawahnya dan meniup-niup ke atas. Dia tahu kata-katanya pasti terdengar konyol. Namun, tak ada penyesalan atas pengungkapannya. Sebab, karena itulah dia bisa mendengar tawa Sasuke. Tawa dalam yang terlepas dengan suara bariton dari dada. Sakura yakin jika dia menyandar pada dada Sasuke saat itu, dia bisa merasakan vibrasinya.

Sisa-sisa tawa Sasuke terdengar lagi. Pasti karena suara Sakura yang terdengar aneh karena hidungnya dijepit.

Sakura merasa pipinya memanas. Gestur ini bukanlah sehangat dekapan atau ciuman, tapi hatinya tetap saja terasa mengangkasa. Dia harap Sasuke segera melepas cubitan di hidungnya karena dia takut panas itu turut merambat ke hidung. Dan harapannya terkabul.

"Selamat berumur dua puluh enam tahun, Sakura." Seringai yang terpasang di wajah Sasuke membuat Sakura kesal di luar, tetapi meleleh di dalam.

"Eh, kau tahu umurku," kata Sakura. Ketakjuban meliputi nada bicaranya. Dia mengusap hidungnya.

"Aa. Kau pernah bilang umurmu dua tahun di bawahku."

"Ingatanmu membuatku terkejut." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Padahal waktu itu aku bilang saja umurku lebih muda dari itu. Kau pasti percaya."

Sasuke mendengus. "Terserah."

Sakura menarik jas yang melapisi tangan Sasuke sampai arlojinya kelihatan. Pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh menit. Dia membenarkan posisi jas itu lagi dan mengangkat dagunya. "Sudah larut. Pulang, yuk."

"Hn."

Keduanya berdiri dari kursi dan meninggalkan taman. Entah siapa yang memulai, bekas remasan tangan tadi berubah menjadi tautan. Sakura menunduk dan menahan kedutan di bibirnya. Kedutan yang muncul karena kesan hari ini adalah salah satu ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya.

.

—

.

Kelas sudah berjalan selama satu jam, tetapi Sakura sama sekali belum berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Beberapa kali mata mereka bertemu, kentara sekali bahwa keduanya saling mencuri pandang pada satu sama lain. Namun, hanya sampai di situ. Padahal ada hal yang mau Sakura tanyakan.

Seperti kebiasaannya, semalam dia meminta Sasuke untuk segera mengabari jika sudah sampai. Dan tak ada pesan apa pun yang diterima sampai Sakura gelisah sendiri. Dia tahu Sasuke baik-baik saja ketika lelaki itu datang kemari. Padahal, jika semalam pun Sasuke mengabarinya bahwa dia sudah sampai, Sakura menduga Sasuke tak akan datang karena lelaki itu memang kelihatan lelah sekali.

Lagu yang berputar sudah mulai masuk bagian akhir, maka para _performer_ sebentar lagi akan berganti pasangan dansa. Itu adalah petunjuk dari Sakura. Sesuai pengalamannya, berganti pasangan berdansa akan membangun referensi baru. Terlebih, saat ini adalah dansa sesuka hati, bukan dansa yang sudah terpaku pada koreografi.

Musik mati sejenak. Tergantikan oleh intro berupa permainan gitar. Tanpa perlu sampai lirik dinyanyikan, Sakura tahu jelas apa judul lagu ini. You and Me dari Lifehouse.

"Lagu favoritku," gumam Sakura, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Sambil memerhatikan seisi ruangan berganti pasangan dansa, Sakura menggumamkan nada lagu di dalam mulutnya. Langit-langit katupnya terasa bergetar di dalam. Ketika liriknya mulai dinyanyikan, bibir Sakura turut terbuka tertutup mengikuti nyanyian meskipun tak lolos suara yang membahana. Matanya dilemparkan ke setiap sudut ruangan dan bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Lelaki itu melangkah ke arahnya sampai jarak mereka benar-benar terkikis.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sakura pura-pura sinis. Padahal sudut-sudut bibirnya sudah terasa geli.

"Untuk apa bertanya hal yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya?" balas Sasuke. Tangannya terangkat dan dijulurkan ke arah Sakura. " _May I have this dance?_ " Kalimatnya tercampur sedikit aksen bahasa Jepang.

Senyum yang Sakura tahan terbit begitu saja. Dia terkekeh. "Kau membuatku terlihat tidak profesional."

"Kau bilang berdansa dengan siapa saja. Berarti denganmu juga boleh. Bukankah aku bisa belajar lebih baik?"

"Oke, oke." Sakura tertawa kecil. Dia menyambut tangan Sasuke dan menyentuh perbatasan bahu dan lengan lelaki itu. Sasuke langsung menyentuh tulang belikatnya. "Coba buktikan kata-katamu," kata Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai dan menarik Sakura merapat. Sakura memekik dan tertawa lagi. Tangan kiri wanita itu terkepal dan memukul Sasuke main-main.

Sasuke mulai memimpin gerakan. Gerakannya terasa mengalir begitu saja, berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang masih tampak kaku. Saat ini, Sakura merasa begitu lengkap. Dia pernah berdansa dengan banyak orang sebelum ini, tetapi belum pernah merasa sesempurna ini, sekalipun gerakan Sasuke bukanlah gerakan dari seseorang yang sudah profesional. Berdansa dengan Sasuke—lelaki yang menambat hatinya—diiringi lagu favoritnya membuat Sakura tak merasakan bumi di kakinya. Dia merasa terbang tinggi, setinggi-tingginya.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke membuat salah satu tangan Sakura terentang dan terangkat ke atas. Dia memberi indikasi agar Sakura berputar di bawahnya. Sakura langsung menganga disertai tawa. Petunjuk tentang variasi semacam ini sudah Sakura berikan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia tak ingat Sasuke bisa—mau—melakukan ini.

Sakura pernah menegurnya soal itu, tetapi sepertinya hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu. Padahal dia berencana untuk menegurnya langsung saat ini. Dan ketika berdansa bersamanya, Sasuke baru mengimplementasikannya. Hal tersebut tak ayal membuat darah di sekujur tubuhnya berdesir hangat.

"Bagaimana ...?" tanyanya sambil terperangah.

"Kaget?" tanya Sasuke. Seringai sombong terulas di bibirnya.

"Sangat!"

"Aku sudah membuktikan kata-kataku."

"Hmm. Aku percaya sekarang," kata Sakura. Bekas bentangan tawa dalam bentuk senyum itu menempel lengket di bibirnya. "Hei, bagaimana dengan _performer_ wanita yang lain?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah bilang aku mau berdansa denganmu sebentar."

"Kau benar-benar bilang begitu? Tapi ini sudah lewat dari sebentar!"

"Aku bilang mau minta koreksi."

Sakura memukul Sasuke main-main lagi. "Ih, modus!"

"Aku bahkan tak dengar kau protes." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Terserah," kata Sakura sembari memajukan bibir. Matanya masih memancarkan senyum. Gerakan yang Sasuke pimpin masih gerakan dasar, tak seperti saat awal yang tiba-tiba memutar tubuh Sakura. Dan Sakura menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk bicara, "Ada yang kaulupakan?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. "Semalam aku tidak sempat mengirim pesan."

"Ketiduran?"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Sakura tak bicara apa-apa lagi. Lagi pula, Sasuke yang kelelahan pun bisa dikatakan karena salahnya.

"Kau tahu, ini lagu favoritku." Sakura mendongak sedikit agar pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mata Sasuke. Pegangan tangan di bahunya mengerat.

Seringai yang terulas di bibir Sasuke sama sekali tak terlewatkan mata Sakura. "Berarti aku mengambil saat yang tepat," kata Sasuke.

Sakura bertanya-tanya ke manakah Sasuke versi menyebalkan yang ketika disentuh sedikit saja langsung kesal. Ah, yang ini juga menyebalkan. Menyebalkan karena eksistensinya saja dapat mengacaukan sistem di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu saat yang tepat untuk apa," kata Sakura. "Tapi ... ini sempurna."

Instrumen drum berhenti, yang tersisa hanya suara vokalis dan bunyi instrumen lainnya. Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura lagi. Kali ini gerakan tersebut diikuti oleh tangan keduanya yang terbentang, kemudian Sakura berputar masuk sampai punggungnya dan dada Sasuke bertemu. Tangan lelaki itu menggenggam tangan Sakura yang memeluk perutnya sendiri. Mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut selama beberapa saat.

Sasuke tiba-tiba memindahkan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Sakura. Tepat ketika drum ditabuh lagi, dia mengangkat tubuh Sakura hingga sol sepatunya tak lagi menyentuh lantai kayu. Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura lagi. Sakura jelas-jelas tampak terkejut, bukan dalam artian buruk, karena senyum dan tawa kecil terlepas dari bibirnya.

Mereka kembali pada posisi dasar. Sasuke membentang tangannya ke atas kembali dan membuat Sakura berputar lagi. Rotasi selesai, salah satu tangan Sasuke memegang pinggangnya dan mengindikasikan agar punggung Sakura melengkung ke belakang. Sakura menahan pandangan pada wajah Sasuke dalam posisinya. Raut wajahnya kentara sekali memancarkan bahagia.

"Aku curiga kau ikut kelas dansa di tempat lain," kata Sakura.

Keduanya langsung berdiri tegak kembali. "Kau tahu itu tidak mungkin."

Dibalas oleh kekehan.

Mereka kembali pada posisi dasar. Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja, atau memang jarak tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke semakin mengikis. Pandangan mereka sama sekali tak terputus, saling menatap dengan sorot lembut. Kali ini Sakura benar-benar sudah tak bisa mengulum bibir untuk menahan senyum. Dia senang—bahagia.

" _I can't keep my eyes off of you,_ " Sakura ikut menyanyikan lirik yang sedang dinyanyikan. Lagunya benar-benar sudah hampir selesai.

Perlahan-lahan, mata mereka sama-sama tersembunyi di balik kelopak. Tanpa visual yang dapat dilihat—naluri mendorong saraf-saraf di tubuh untuk memajukan wajah Sakura sedikit demi sedikit. Napasnya terputus-putus karena debaran jantung yang menggila ketika ujung hidung mereka saling bersinggungan. Tubuhnya membeku, tetapi dia merasa Sasuke semakin memajukan wajah ke arahnya hingga dahi mereka melekat pada satu sama lain.

Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam zona di mana karbon dioksidanya dilepas. Napas yang terembus dari mulut lelaki itu pun sudah terasa dengan jelas di permukaan bibirnya. Jarak yang menjembatani bibir mereka semakin terkikis, tipis dan terus menipis, sampai Sakura merasa sepersekian detik lagi bibir mereka bertemu, tiba-tiba suara dehaman membuat Sakura membeku.

"Sakura," itu suara Shizune! Mata Sakura langsung terbuka seketika. Pipinya terasa panas sepanas-panasnya. Ini gila! Eksistensi Sasuke di dekatnya sanggup menutup logika untuk menyadarkan bahwa mereka masih ada di kelas dan hampir menempelkan bibir pada satu sama lain.

Sakura merasa benar-benar malu. Dia langsung mendorong dada Sasuke pelan-pelan dan menoleh ke arah Shizune. Sebelumnya dia mendapati Sasuke yang tampak terkejut juga. Ujung telinganya memerah. Sakura berdeham beberapa kali untuk menetralisir canggungnya yang benar-benar pekat di hatinya. Setelah dirasanya dia sanggup bertindak seolah-olah tak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya, padahal seisi tubuhnya masih mengalami denyutan tak waras, Sakura berkata, "Hmm, ya, kenapa?"

Nyali Sakura semakin menciut ketika mendapati dirinya dan Sasuke seolah-olah tengah disinari lampu sorot utama di tengah panggung. Argh, rasanya Sakura ingin mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan sembunyi selama seminggu. Dia menangkap mata Shizune yang menatap dirinya dan Sasuke secara bergantian. Mungkin orang lain melakukan hal yang sama, Sakura tak tahu. Dia tak berani mencari tahu. Raut geli terpancar jelas di wajah Shizune.

"Lagunya mati," kata Shizune.

"O-oh, i-iya," tanggap Sakura. Wanita itu menunduk selama melangkah menuju pemutar musik. Lagu You and Me adalah lagu yang ada di daftar terbawah. Pantas saja musiknya mati. Sakura langsung menyalakannya lagi dan urutan lagu kembali ke nomor satu. Rasa-rasanya setelah ini dia tak bisa menatap mata siapa pun yang ada di dalam ruangan ini. Termasuk Sasuke.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah. Semua orang sudah bertindak seolah-olah tak terjadi apa pun sebelumnya. Bahkan Sasuke sudah berdansa dengan wanita lain yang tadi tak kebagian pasangan. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, ada sebersit rasa tak rela yang tak wajar.

Menyadari apa yang sedang melanda nuraninya, Sakura menggeleng. Sejak awal berdansa dengan Sasuke di kelas selama itu saja bisa dikatakan sudah salah. Dia membuat antrean wanita yang tak memiliki pasangan dansa menjadi semakin panjang. Dia menunduk dan menepuk dahinya sendiri, bukannya mengawasi kelas. Perasaan malu tersebut masih ada sampai kelas selesai.

"Sakura," dia mendengar Sasuke memanggil. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. "Aku langsung pulang."

Teringat kejadian tadi, pipi Sakura merona lagi. Dia memilin roknya. "Ah—eh, iya," jawabnya. Sakura mengembuskan napas, mencoba mengendalikan diri yang terasa sedang salah tingkah. "Masih capek?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," jawab Sasuke tenang. Demi apa pun, Sakura iri pada Sasuke yang sudah bisa bersikap tenang setelah apa yang terjadi!

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan, ya," kata Sakura di tengah gugupnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Lelaki itu memutar tubuh dan meninggalkan studio.

Setelah studio kosong, Sakura langsung mengunci pintunya. Dia masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di atas sofa. Pandangannya kosong. Memori mengenai hal yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu berputar begitu saja, seperti sebuah film layar lebar. Dia seolah-olah melihat dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke sedang berdansa, sesuai dengan detil-detil sederhana yang entah mengapa merekat erat di otaknya.

Tatapan dari mata hitam Sasuke yang membuatnya tenggelam dan tersesat. Sentuhan lembut yang terasa di tubuhnya selama mereka berdansa. Embusan napas hangat yang menerpa halus wajah dan bibirnya saat jarak wajah mereka menipis. _Chemistry_ terkuat yang baru Sakura rasakan ketika berdansa dengan Sasuke. Dan susunan koreografi yang Sakura akui bukan profesional, tetapi manis. Sangat, sangat manis. Sakura dapat membayangkan dirinya dan Sasuke berdansa seperti adegan dalam dongeng-dongeng putri yang dia nikmati ketika dirinya masih kecil.

Dia melipat lutut dan bersidekap di atasnya. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke sana, lantas dia berteriak kencang. Mengingat kejadian tadi memang tak ayal membuatnya merasa malu, tetapi gelembung-gelembung yang membentuk euforia di dalam perutnya pun sama sekali sulit berlalu.

.

—

.

Dalam mimpinya, Sasuke mendengar suara bel yang ditekan dan ketukan pintu tak sabar. Suara-suara itu terdengar begitu nyata, sampai ketika telinga Sasuke semakin peka, dia sadar bahwa suara-suara itu bukan sekadar mimpi. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan melirik jam dinding. Pukul empat. Dan cahaya yang menerobos dari jendela memberi tahu bahwa sekarang masih sore.

Sasuke melangkah dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Padahal, dia sudah tidur sekitar empat jam—tepat setelah pulang dari kelas dansa Sakura—tetapi rasanya masih jauh dari cukup. Dia membuka pintu dan mendapati Karin di luar apartemennya. Sesuai dengan dugaannya.

"Hei, _Loverboy!_ " sapa Karin. "Kenapa lama sekali?"

Nyawa Sasuke mulai terkumpul lagi. Dahinya mengernyit. _Loverboy_? Dia tidak salah dengar, bukan? "... kau memanggilku apa?"

" _Loverboy_." Karin melangkah masuk dengan kamera di tangannya. Dia melirik Sasuke yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu dengan pandangan mengejek. "Kau memang sedang jatuh cinta, bukan?"

Sasuke merasa sehabis tersengat listrik. Dia sudah bangun sepenuhnya sekarang, tidak menyerupai _zombie_ lagi. "Hah?"

Karin menaruh kamera Sasuke di atas meja. "Kapan mau berterima kasih?"

Sasuke menutup pintu dan berjalan mendekati Karin. Dia menatap Karin dengan pandangan menyelidik. Yang wanita itu katakan tak henti-hentinya membuat dahinya mengerut. "Untuk apa?"

"Pertemuanmu dengan Haruno Sakura. Lihat siapa yang jatuh cinta padanya sekarang!"

 _Oh_. Sasuke mengerti sekarang. Sontak dia melebarkan matanya. Kata-kata Karin memang mewakili kenyataan yang dialaminya. Dia jatuh cinta pada Sakura, entah sejak kapan, bagaimana, dan mengapa. Hal tersebutlah yang membuat projek _software_ -nya agak kacau, karena otaknya jadi sering diusik oleh pikiran mengenai wanita berambut merah muda itu.

Dan pertanyaannya adalah: Dari mana Karin bisa tahu?

"Kau membuka kameraku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Lho?" Karin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mata di balik lensa kaca itu melebar keheranan. Ah, Sasuke langsung tahu dia baru saja salah bicara. "Memangnya ada apa di kameramu?"

Sasuke langsung bergerak cepat untuk meraih kameranya, tetapi terlanjur didahului Karin. Kamera tersebut dinyalakan sambil menggumam santai. Sasuke merasa mati langkah sekarang.

"Tidak, Karin. Jangan dibuka—"

"Aw, romantis sekali."

Sasuke membeku. Foto terakhir yang diambil di sana adalah foto berduanya dengan Sakura di sisi sungai Sumida. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika Karin terus mengeksplor galeri kameranya sampai foto-foto _candid_ Sakura terbuka juga. Dia ingin merebut kameranya, tetapi takut terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan. Dan sepertinya Karin sudah melihat foto-foto _candid_ itu. Asumsi diperkuat oleh kikikan geli yang terlepas dari bibir Karin. "Dia cantik, ya," katanya. "Pantas saja kau tergila-gila padanya."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Lehernya terasa memanas, dan kalor tersebut merambat ke telinganya. Tergila-gila apanya? Karin tahu apa? Memangnya mengambil foto saja bisa dikategorikan tergila-gila? Sasuke mendecih. Dia tak akan menanggapi kata-kata Karin. Tidak akan.

"Berarti yang kulihat kemarin di taman hotel bukan khayalan, ya? Kau benar-benar sedang bersama Haruno Sakura? Kau memeluknya? Dan astaga, bahkan aku melihat kau tertawa! Uchiha Sasuke tertawa!"

Ternyata dehaman yang Sasuke dengar di taman kemarin memang suara Karin. Dia mengerang dan lagi-lagi memalingkan wajah.

"Apa yang kaulakukan dengannya malam-malam di hotel? Jangan-jangan—"

"Aku hanya menemaninya ke kompetisi. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh!" Sasuke mendadak sewot. Barulah dia mau melihat ke arah Karin lagi.

"Kompetisi dansa itu? Kau menemaninya datang ke acara yang sama sekali bukan minatmu?"

Sasuke tak menjawab lagi. Betapa besar harapannya agar Karin segera pulang.

"Foto-foto ini diambil minggu lalu," kata Karin. "Minggu lalu aku tidak menyita kameramu, lho. Dan tak ada laporan apa pun tentangmu. Berarti kau hadir, ya? Sudah punya motivasi lain, eh?"

"Berisik, Karin," desis Sasuke. Tajam matanya ketika menatap Karin. "Kenapa kau lama-lama di sini?"

"Oke, oke, aku pulang," ujar Karin sambil berdiri. Kamera yang sudah dalam kondisi mati ditaruh di atas meja lagi.

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik. Melihat Karin menciut di bawah intimidasi tatapannya membuat kepongahannya mengalami ekspansi. Sasuke langsung membuka pintu dengan senang hati. Karin menoleh ke arahnya sebelum melewati pintu. "Sepertinya minggu depan aku tak perlu menyita kameramu," katanya dengan nada yang Sasuke tangkap menyebalkan.

"Terserah."

Karin sudah melewati pintu. Sasuke baru saja berniat untuk bernapas lega dan menutup pintu. Namun, gelagat tersebut ditahan sepatu Karin yang mengganjal.

Sasuke mengerang. "Apa lagi?"

"Kalian sudah pacaran?"

Sasuke menatap Karin dengan sorot tajam lagi. " _Karin. Pergi._ " Suaranya ditekan. Intonasi dan tatapan yang Sasuke berikan saling mendukung.

Karin terperanjat dan langsung menarik kakinya. "O-oke," katanya. "Aku pulang dulu. Dah!"

Sasuke segera menutup pintunya ketika Karin sudah melangkah menjauh. Samar-samar dia mendengar Karin berteriak, "Dasar _baka_ Sasuke menyebalkaaan!" Dia mendengus, yakin bahwa kata-kata itu sengaja dilepas dengan suara keras. Namun, Sasuke tak begitu memikirkannya. Toh itu dapat dikatakan sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan semenjak mereka masih kecil.

Sasuke langsung memasukkan kamera ke dalam tasnya. Sebelumnya, dia sempat membuka galeri foto yang diambil satu minggu lalu. Meskipun foto-foto itu sudah ada di ponselnya—sengaja disalin agar bisa dikirimkan ke Sakura—entah mengapa melihat langsung dari kamera membuahkan kehangatan yang lebih besar daripada ketika melihat dari ponsel. Kemudian dia segera kembali ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuh di atas tempat tidur. Dia masih punya waktu banyak sebelum bergelut dengan susunan bahasa pemrograman yang dipastikan akan membuat kepalanya pecah esok hari. Dia tak peduli jika akan didakwa tukang tidur, toh fungsi hari Minggu memanglah untuk istirahat.

Sebelum menenggelamkan diri ke dalam alam mimpi, Sasuke meraih ponsel dan mengeceknya, barangkali ada sesuatu yang penting, terutama terkait pekerjaannya. Tidak ada. Yang ada hanya _chat_ dari Sakura yang belum dia buka. Isi _chat_ tersebut adalah foto mereka berdua yang diambil semalam. Sasuke merasa posisi mereka bergantian dengan yang terjadi minggu lalu. Aliran darahnya terasa berdesir hangat, terutama di bagian dada.

Di bawah ketiga foto tersebut terdapat pesan yang diketik. Pesan berisi: "Selamat beristirahat :)" yang dikirim sekitar empat jam yang lalu. Sasuke tiba-tiba membayangkan apa yang terjadi di kelas dansa tadi. Dia bisa berlagak cuek soal itu, sangat bisa. Namun, perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya sama sekali tak bisa disangkal. Entah apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai dia hampir mencium Sakura di waktu dan tempat seperti itu. _Tidak_ , batin Sasuke. _Sakura … dia pun sama. Tapi kenapa?_

Pemikiran tersebut adalah pengantar terakhir Sasuke pada pejaman mata. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, dia tak sempat mengirim pesan pada Sakura karena dikalahkan oleh rasa kantuk. Ponsel masih tergenggam di tangannya dalam keadaan layarnya yang masih menyala, sampai mati sendiri. Dan getaran pada ponsellah yang membuatnya terbangun lagi.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya menggunakan tangannya yang bebas. Kamarnya gelap, dan dia yakin seisi apartemennya pun berada di dalam kondisi yang sama karena sebelum tidur dia tak menyalakan lampu apa pun. Jam digital pada ponsel menyatakan bahwa sekarang pukul setengah sebelas malam. Dia bisa saja kembali tidur jika tak melihat belasan panggilan tak terjawab dan beberapa _chat_ yang belum dibaca. Dahinya mengernyit. Selelap itukah tidurnya sampai-sampai notifikasi-notifikasi sebelum ini tak terasa oleh tangannya?

Dia buru-buru membukanya karena berasumsi bahwa ini penting. Nyatanya semua pesan dan panggilan itu dari Sakura. Tiba-tiba perasaan Sasuke diliputi firasat buruk. Sakura tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Seperti siang tadi, jika pesannya tak dijawab, Sakura tak akan memprotesnya atau apa pun. Lantas apa yang mendorong wanita itu hingga mengontaknya sebanyak ini? Sasuke langsung membuka _chat_ masuk.

 _Sasuke-_ kun

 _Sibuk tidak?_

 _Hei_

 _Hei_

 _Kumohon, aku pinta waktumu sebentar saja_

 _Hei_

 _Sasuke? :(_

 _Aku takut, ada yang mengetuk pintuku_

 _Sebelumnya pintu terdengar seperti … dicakar-cakar_

 _Aku sempat mengintip dan mencari tahu, dia orang yang kucurigai selama ini menguntitku. Aku tak pernah menceritakan ini padamu. Aku takut sekali_

 _Sasukeee, sibuk ya? Aku harus bagaimana? :(_

 _Aku sudah mengunci semua pintuku sebelumnya, tapi aku tetap takut_

 _Sasuke-_ kun _:(_

 _Sasuke, demi apa pun ini menyeramkan, dia memanggil-manggil namaku terus :((_

Jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang. Dia langsung mencari kapan Sakura pertama kali mengontaknya. Sekitar dua puluh lima menit yang lalu. Dia merutuk karena baru bisa menanggapi Sakura sekarang. Melihat petunjuk dari aplikasi bahwa Sakura sedang mengetik pesan, Sasuke langsung menghubungi Sakura tanpa berpikir apa-apa lagi.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa salam, sapaan atau apa pun. Tindakannya kentara diliputi rasa panik.

Suara isakan yang ditahan terdengar. Tubuh Sasuke menegang, ludahnya ditelan dengan sulit. Tangan yang memegang ponsel gemetar, bayangan buruk sudah berlarian di otaknya. Dia sulit untuk berpikir jernih saat ini, berapa kali pun dia mengatur napasnya.

 _"Aku tidak apa-apa."_ Suaranya pelan dan samar. Sasuke menebak bahwa Sakura membekap mulutnya sambil berbicara. _"Tapi aku takut, Sasuke-_ kun _,"_ imbuh Sakura. Kali ini suaranya agak melengking, tercampur dengan isakan tangis yang ditahan.

"Kau di mana sekarang?" kata Sasuke, suaranya nyaris membentak. Bukan karena marah, tetapi karena panik.

 _"Di kamarku,"_ bisik Sakura. Wanita itu mengisak lagi. Tarikan napasnya terdengar berair. _"Di dalam lemari. Aku tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Kumohon, tolong aku."_

"Tetaplah di sana. Cobalah untuk tenang. Jangan menimbulkan suara yang mencurigakan. Kau dengar aku?"

Tak terdengar jawaban dari Sakura. Sasuke bisa saja meminta Sakura untuk mencoba tenang, padahal dirinya pun sulit untuk begitu. Membayangkan hal-hal buruk terjadi pada Sakura nyaris membuatnya gila. Sakura harus baik-baik saja. Tidak boleh ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya.

"Sakura?"

 _"H-hm?"_

"Kau dengar kata-kataku tadi?"

 _"Ya."_

"Aku akan segera ke sana," kata Sasuke, lantas dia berdiri. Dia langsung menyalakan lampu dan mencari kunci mobil. "Orang itu tahu kau ada di dalam?"

 _"Ya, d-dia melihatku saat aku mengintip ke luar."_ Napas Sakura yang terputus-putus terdengar dari ponsel. Suara wanita itu masih saja parau. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar Sakura memekik, tetapi tak begitu jelas. Mungkin memang sengaja ditahan. _"Sasuke-_ kun _, astaga, kau dengar itu? Aku takut, aku harus bagaimana? Kumohon, Sasuke-_ kun _, tolong aku. Tolong …."_

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Dia tak mendengar apa-apa barusan. _Earphone_ langsung dipasang agar percakapannya dengan Sakura terdengar semakin jelas dan dia tak kesulitan selama menyetir. Dan suara yang Sakura maksud terdengar. Suara jendela yang didorong-dorong dari luar, kemudian kacanya digores menggunakan sesuatu yang Sasuke perkirakan merupakan benda tajam. Nama Sakura dipanggil-panggil, ditambah dengan sufiks _chan_. Sasuke berasumsi bahwa panggilan itu sama sekali tak terdengar manis bagi Sakura seperti bagaimana semestinya, tetapi justru membuat bergidik. Dari intonasinya saja, Sasuke dapat merasakan aura buruk, kendatipun dia hanya mendengar dari telepon.

"Aku segera ke sana, Sakura. Tenanglah dulu. Aku janji kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji," kata Sasuke berusaha menenangkan. Jika ada satu hal yang sangat Sasuke kuasai, itu adalah menyembunyikan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Yang melandanya sekarang adalah kekalutan otak dan jantung yang berdebar karena tak tenang, tetapi dia masih bisa berperan sangat baik menjadi lakon seseorang yang tenang. Dia tahu jika dia panik, hal tersebut akan memengaruhi kondisi psikologis Sakura. Dia harus tampak tenang, sekalipun dia tak begitu.

 _"Sasuke-_ kun _, kau di mana?"_

"Aku di jalan. Hanya sebentar, Sakura."

 _"Bisa lebih cepat?"_

"Aku berusaha. Kau punya senjata atau apa pun? Semprotan merica?"

 _"Aku sedang memegangnya sekarang."_

"Bagus. Jika kau terpaksa menggunakannya, semprot langsung ke mata. Jangan sampai salah. Jangan biarkan kepanikan membuatmu ceroboh."

 _"D-dia pakai kacamata!"_ Sakura terdengar frustrasi. _"Aku takut ini percuma …."_

"Dia laki-laki, bukan? Tendang selangkangannya. Saat dia lengah, lepas kacamatanya dan semprot. Kau dengar aku, Sakura? Itu akan melumpuhkannya lebih dari lima menit, dan sebelum dia siaga lagi, aku sudah ada di sana."

 _"Tapi Sasuke-_ kun _…"_

"Percayalah padaku. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Ikuti saja petunjukku. Lebih bagus jika dia tak punya akses masuk sama sekali. Kau tetaplah di sana. Dan jika orang itu memang bisa masuk, jangan buat dirimu sendiri tersudut. Mengerti?"

 _"Kau gampang saja bicara karena tidak mengalaminya sendiri!"_

Sasuke berjengit karena suara yang menabuh gendang telinganya begitu keras. Dia langsung berusaha memfokuskan diri pada jalanan di balik kaca mobilnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura meninggikan nada suara ketika berbicara padanya. Bahkan ketika dia bertindak menjengkelkan di kelas dansa, Sakura tak pernah seperti itu padanya. Dan hal ini tak ayal membuat ketenangan Sasuke semakin memias. Kefrustrasian Sakura betul-betul kentara saat ini.

"Sakura ... pelankan suaramu."

Sakura menangis lagi. Sasuke diam, entah harus berkata apa. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah berharap dia akan bisa sampai di rumah Sakura secepatnya. Kemarin dia hanya butuh perjalanan selama lima menit untuk sampai ke rumah Sakura. Dan jika sekarang belum lima menit, Sasuke bersumpah ini adalah lima menit terlama yang pernah dialaminya.

Selama teleponnya masih tersambung, meskipun yang didengarnya hanya tangisan Sakura, Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura masih baik-baik saja. Dia tahu bahwa seseorang yang berniat membahayakan Sakura sama sekali tak memiliki akses masuk ke dalam rumah. Namun, suara demi suara yang orang itu timbulkan pasti menjadi siksaan mental bagi Sakura. Sasuke mengerti, karena dia pun merasakannya sendiri.

Sasuke ingat suara terakhir yang dia dengar adalah jendela yang didorong-dorong dan kaca yang digores. Bila suara itu terdengar olehnya, dia berasumsi bahwa orang itu sedang mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Dia mencabut _earphone_ dari ponsel dan membiarkan panggilan terputus. Dan asumsinya dibenarkan oleh kenyataan yang dilihat oleh mata kepalanya sendiri.

Tanpa melakukan kalkulasi atas tindakannya, Sasuke menarik bahu lelaki berkacamata tersebut dan menonjok wajahnya. Tangannya masih memegang kerah lelaki itu erat-erat sehingga tonjokan tadi tak membuatnya tersungkur. "Jangan ganggu Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan nada ditekan, berusaha mengintimidasi lelaki di hadapannya.

Alih-alih merasa terancam, lelaki berambut kelabu itu justru tertawa keras di depan wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tak sempat menghindari serangan pisau yang kini menyayat pipinya hingga berdarah. Dia mengerang, tetapi mencoba untuk mengabaikan perih itu. Tangannya yang bebas menakal pegangan pisau hingga benda tajam tersebut terjatuh di tanah. Dia menunduk dan mencoba menginjak pisau, dan ketika kelengahan sedang meliputinya, tonjokan di wajah yang tak terluka terasa begitu menghantam hingga ubun-ubunnya nyaris membentur tembok.

"Kau yang pengganggu. Sakura- _chan_ milikku. Hanya milikku." Lelaki itu menoleh ke arah jendela kamar Sakura. "Benar, 'kan, Sa-ku-ra- _chan_?"

Sasuke melebarkan pandangannya. Dia langsung menendang perut lelaki itu keras-keras hingga tersungkur di tanah. Satu hal yang melintas di kepala Sasuke: Lelaki di hadapannya gila. Dia terobsesi pada Sakura. Dan kesimpulan tersebut sontak membuat Sasuke memasukkan lelaki itu ke dalam kategori berbahaya. Setidaknya berbahaya bagi Sakura jika dia tak berhasil menghadapinya.

Mendapati lelaki itu nyaris beranjak kembali, Sasuke langsung melebarkan langkah dan melumpuhkan pergerakannya lagi. Dalam kondisinya yang berdiri, dan pengganggu Sakura yang terbaring, Sasuke memegang kendali penuh saat ini. Dia berusaha untuk tidak lengah agar tak ada kesempatan sama sekali bagi lawannya. Dilancarkannya serangan demi serangan, tetapi hanya tipe serangan yang membuat lumpuh, bukan membunuh. Dia menahan sakit yang melanda tubuhnya bekas serangan yang sebelumnya lelaki itu lancarkan padanya.

Darah bekas sayatan di pipi terasa mengalir lagi. Sasuke meringis karena bekas-bekas rasa sakit saat ini seolah berdenyut bersamaan. Bahkan, kepalan tangan bekas menonjok pun turut meradang. Dia menahan erangan di tenggorokan. Dan erangan itu terlepas begitu saja ketika tendangan keras terasa di perutnya. Kali ini kepalanya benar-benar membentur tembok hingga terasa pusing. Pandangannya mengabur, ditambah lagi cahaya yang memang minim. Telinganya berdenging keras hingga dia tak mendengar apa-apa. Samar-samar matanya melihat lelaki itu berjalan ke arah di mana pisau lipatnya dibuang.

Sasuke merasa kesadarannya semakin menipis. Dia betul-betul merasa lemah saat ini. Sempat teringat di kepalanya bahwa seharian ini dia hanya makan sedikit, itu pun saat pagi. Kemarin juga sama. Nyaris seminggu penuh makannya tak teratur karena jadwalnya yang padat. Sasuke merutuki diri sendiri. Pantas saja dia merasa dayanya begitu cepat habis sekarang. Dan kenapa ini harus terjadi di saat-saat genting seperti saat ini?

Dengung di telinganya berhenti. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara derapan sepatu beberapa orang yang mendekat. Pandangannya masih mengabur sepenuhnya. Jika didengar dari cara bicara dan kata-kata yang diucapkan, orang-orang ini mungkin polisi. Dia tak tahu jelas karena beberapa saat setelahnya yang dapat diindranya hanya sentuhan lembut tetapi diliputi getaran panik dan suara Sakura yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Pengetahuan mengenai Sakura yang baik-baik saja adalah hal terakhir yang melintas di kepala Sasuke sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

—

.

Sasuke masih belum sadar. Padahal, wewangian-wewangian mencolok dari minyak angin sudah didekatkan ke hidungnya berkali-kali. Kini Sakura menyesali keputusannya menolak bantuan polisi untuk membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Dia takut Sasuke bukan sekadar pingsan. Takut, takut sekali. Dan yang membuat perasaannya lebih kalut adalah dialah penyebab Sasuke ada di kondisi seperti ini.

Lebam yang mulai membiru itu terpeta jelas di wajah Sasuke. Sakura bersimpuh di sisi sofa yang menjadi alas tidur lelaki itu. Dia menyingkirkan helai-helai rambut yang menutupi dahi Sasuke dan menyentuhnya dengan telapak tangan. Denyut nadinya terasa keras di tangan Sakura, dan dia langsung berasumsi bahwa rasa lelah Sasuke sehabis melawan penguntit terbawa sampai tidur. Dia menatap lelaki itu dengan prihatin, segala perasaan negatif terkontaminasi di hatinya saat ini.

Sakura beranjak dan melangkah menuju dapur untuk mengambil bahan kompres air hangat untuk pipi Sasuke dan kotak obat. Dia kembali tak lama setelahnya. Darah kering yang menempel di sudut bibir lelaki itu disekanya perlahan dan diobati. Pun luka bekas sayatan yang melintang di pipinya. Wajah Sasuke samar-samar tersentak, mungkin sakitnya terasa sampai ke alam bawah sadar. Ketika darah kering itu menghilang, Sakura memutar handuk basahnya dan mengompres kebiruan di wajah Sasuke dengan lembut. Selembut apa pun, dia tetap menangkap kernyitan tak nyaman yang terpatri di wajah Sasuke. Dan hal tersebut membuat Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke tidak lebih dari pingsan. Setidaknya itulah asumsi dari seseorang yang tak begitu paham medis seperti dirinya.

Ketika dirasanya cukup, handuknya dijauhkan dari tubuh lelaki itu. Sakura mengamati wajah Sasuke yang kembali damai setelah pengobatan seadanya selesai. Napas lelaki itu kembali beraturan dan otot-otot tegangnya mulai merenggang. Rasa lega mulai melanda Sakura, merasakan kedamaian yang mendera Sasuke menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

Wajah Sakura direndahkan sampai sejajar dengan sisi kanan wajah Sasuke. Dia berbisik perlahan, "Terima kasih atas segala hal yang kaulakukan untukku." Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bagian pipi yang tak terluka ataupun lebam. Dia lantas menarik diri.

Dia memerhatikan Sasuke lagi. Napasnya yang beraturan membuat lelaki itu seperti seseorang yang hanya tidur lelap. Sakura betul-betul berharap seperti itulah kondisi Sasuke sekarang dan lelaki itu akan bangun besok pagi dalam kondisi normal, terlepas dari luka dan lebam-lebam yang terpeta di tubuhnya. Sakura mengusap rambut Sasuke dengan lembut, mengaplikasikan filantropi melalui afeksi-afeksi trivial.

Layaknya permukaan air yang sekonyong-konyong dilempar batu hingga riak-riak muncul, Sasuke kehilangan ketenangan di wajahnya. Raut muka lelaki itu mengerut dan mengernyit. Sakura langsung memegang bibirnya. Padahal selama Sakura mengobati luka dan mengompres—yang diyakini menstimulasi rasa sakit—dan indra penciumannya dirangsang bebauan menyengat, Sasuke sama sekali tak terbangun. Mengapa saat Sakura hanya memberi afeksi platonis, Sasuke lantas tampak terganggu dan membuka matanya? Rasa malu merambati hati Sakura dengan sepenuhnya, merasa tertangkap basah sudah mencuri sebuah kecupan di pipi.

Tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi, Sakura langsung memegang ember yang masih berisi air dan handuk itu, lantas berniat untuk berdiri. Namun, rangkulan tangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba di bahunya menahan segala pergerakannya. Sakura dapat merasakan ember di pangkuannya bergoyang, tetapi perihal airnya tumpah atau tidak sama sekali tak dia pedulikan. Yang ada di benaknya saat ini hanyalah kontaminasi emosi malu dan kegugupan sepenuhnya.

"Sakura," bisik Sasuke dengan suara parau. Dari balik kelopak sayu, lelaki itu menatap matanya dengan intens.

Terlepas dari rasa lega luar biasanya menghadapi Sasuke yang baik-baik saja, Sakura semakin tergugup. Lidahnya kelu untuk bicara dan dia pun memang tak memercayakan kata-kata untuk saat ini. Maka, yang menjadi tanggapannya hanyalah: "H-hm?"

Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa. Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja, Sasuke sedang memajukan wajahnya dan ubun-ubun lelaki itu tak lagi menempel pada bantal. Dia baru sadar bahwa itu bukan firasat ketika kening dan ujung hidung Sasuke bersinggungan dengan miliknya. Sontak kedua matanya terpejam. Napasnya terputus-putus. Kontak tersebut ditutup oleh bibirnya yang ditekan oleh Sasuke, membentuk sebuah ciuman lembut.

Sakura benar-benar kehilangan pengendalian tubuhnya. Segalanya mati rasa, karena nalurinya berkata bahwa sekujur tubuhnya melumer. Pegangan pada ember terlepas, dan jika airnya tumpah, saraf Sakura tak menerima petunjuk adanya basah. Yang mampu dirasanya hanya sentuhan bibir Sasuke di bibirnya, embusan napas lelaki itu pada pipinya, usapan lembut dan tarikan halus pada rambut di tengkuknya.

Sempat dia berpikir bahwa Sasuke masih terjebak di dalam mimpi dan setengah terbangun. Namun, ingatan mengenai tatapan intens yang lelaki itu tujukan padanya mematahkan asumsinya. Dia yakin Sasuke sadar akan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, dan tak akan melupakannya saat terbangun nanti. Sama seperti Sakura yang juga tak mungkin melupakan akan hal ini.

Entah ini merupakan situasi yang tepat atau tidak, Sakura merasa semakin jatuh cinta. Dadanya terasa tergelitik. Asanya melambung. Dari pagutan demi pagutan lembut yang Sasuke lakukan pada bibirnya—yang sama sekali tak sempat dia berikan reaksi karena saraf motoriknya terasa mati—dia merasakan pancaran emosi dari Sasuke. Yang awalnya bentuk manifestasi dari rasa lega, hingga lama-kelamaan Sakura merasa bahwa perasaan terpendamnya terhadap Sasuke terbalaskan.

Ketika gelegak hal yang tak dipahami dalam perut Sakura mencapai titik maksimal, dia merasakan Sasuke memutus tautan bibir mereka tanpa melepas kontak antardahi dan antarhidung. Kalau ada yang menyatakan bahwa di dalam perutnya terdapat sebelanga air yang mendidih, dia mungkin akan percaya karena panasnya merambat ke sekujur tubuh, terutama pada wajah.

Dia sungkan untuk menatap mata Sasuke, tetapi situasi memaksanya untuk begitu. Kelopak mata lelaki itu tak lagi sayu, meskipun Sakura bisa menebak bahwa Sasuke masih merasa kesakitan. Sorot mata beriris hitam kelam itu menjerat pandangannya, menatapnya begitu dalam hingga rasa-rasanya bisa tenggelam ke dalam jiwa. Saraf Sakura sudah mampu bekerja kembali, tidak dengan persendiannya. Dan dia baru saja sadar bahwa beban rasa takut yang menimpa pundaknya sedari tadi sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Kau masih khawatir?" tanya Sasuke. Napas lelaki itu masih membelai wajahnya. Dia merasakan Sasuke mengusap pipinya menggunakan ibu jari.

Tanpa ciuman yang seolah menyerap kegelisahannya tadi, Sakura yakin jawaban dari pertanyaan itu pastilah 'iya'. Namun, tanggapannya sekarang adalah senyum dan gelengan. Ingin rasanya membahas soal ciuman tadi, tetapi Sakura telan kembali. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Sasuke memegang kepalanya sendiri. "Sedikit pusing."

"Maaf, seharusnya aku menghubungi polisi sejak awal, bukan menghubungimu. Tapi ... tadi aku benar-benar kalut hingga satu-satunya solusi yang muncul di kepalaku hanya kau."

"Aku bahkan tidak mengeluh, Sakura."

Sakura menunduk dan menaruh ember di atas lantai. Memang tak ada yang tumpah. "Tapi kau terluka. Dan sampai tak sadar."

Sakura merasakan Sasuke menyentuh rambutnya dan menyelipkan ke balik cuping telinga. Tindakan tersebut membuatnya mengangkat dagu. "Dan aku sudah sadar," kata Sasuke.

Bibir Sakura tak kuasa menahan senyum. "Ada yang kaubutuhkan?"

"Mungkin hanya istirahat."

Sakura mengangguk. "Oh, iya," katanya tiba-tiba, seolah teringat sesuatu. "Kau harus makan dulu. Kau belum makan, 'kan, sampai kelihatan lemas sekali? Tunggu di sini."

Sakura menaruh alat-alat bekas pengobatan seadanya ke tempat sebelumnya. Kemudian dia mengambil makanan untuk Sasuke tanpa dihangatkan. Dia bersimpuh lagi di sisi sofa tempat Sasuke berbaring dengan mangkuk di tangannya. Ditunggunya sampai Sasuke selesai makan dan alat makan tersebut ditaruh kembali.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih tiga puluh tiga menit. Tanpa diskusi lagi, Sakura tahu bahwa mau tidak mau Sasuke perlu menginap di sini, apalagi jika mengingat kondisinya. Dia tak keberatan. Lagi pula, sejak awal Sasuke dibawa ke sofanya, Sakura langsung mengambil bantal dan selimut untuk mengganjal kepala dan membungkus tubuh Sasuke dari dingin.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah. Istirahat yang benar. Besok kau bekerja, bukan?"

"Iya. Tapi sepertinya aku perlu ke kantor polisi untuk memberi keterangan."

Sasuke berdeham. "Kau ... mau tinggal di apartemenku sementara? Ada satu kamar kosong. Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu lebih tenang."

Detakan jantung Sakura terasa terhenti. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. "Hmm." Sakura diam sejenak, berpikir. Kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku di sini saja. Kurasa setelah lapor pada polisi segalanya akan membaik."

"Aku tetap mengantarmu pulang, kalau begitu."

"Bilang saja kau mau makan masakanku," kekeh Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Heh." Kemudian dia mendesis pelan karena wajahnya terasa sakit.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau juga besok pasti sarapan di sini."

"Hn. Tidur sana, agar sarapanku tidak telat nanti." Intonasi bicaranya diliputi nada bercanda yang samar. Sasuke kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal.

"Huh, dasar," kata Sakura sambil menyilang tangan di depan dada. "Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu. Kau juga pasti masih butuh banyak istirahat. Maaf kau hanya bisa tidur di sini. Selamat malam, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Selamat malam, Sakura."

Pintu kamar Sakura tertutup. Alih-alih mematikan lampu dan segera menghempaskan diri di atas tempat tidur, Sakura menyandarkan punggung pada pintu. Kedua telapak tangannya saling tumpang tindih di atas dada, tepat di atas lokasi jantungnya berada. Dia terkejut dirinya bisa bertindak sebiasa itu setelah menerima ciuman dari Sasuke yang menggetarkan sekujur tubuhnya.

Sebelah tangannya merambat hingga menyentuh bibir. Liuk-liuk senyum dari bibir Sasuke masih terasa jelas di sana. Dia tak percaya dirinya masih sanggup bicara ketika pagutan itu masih terkecap jelas di bibirnya. Entah Sakura pantas berpikir seperti ini atau tidak, tetapi kenyataan bahwa apa yang dirasakannya pada Sasuke dan apa yang dirasakan Sasuke padanya adalah sebuah keselarasan melintas di benaknya.

Sakura tak yakin dia akan bisa tidur malam ini. Karena seperti sebuah kutipan populer yang Dr. Seuss katakan, jatuh cinta adalah ketika kau tidak bisa tidur, sebab kenyataan sudah menjadi lebih indah daripada mimpi.

.

—

.

"Dia kakak kelasmu di SMA?" tanya Sasuke setelah meneguk air mineral dari gelas. Dia dan Sakura baru saja selesai sarapan.

"Iya, seangkatan denganmu, kurasa. Namanya ... kalau tidak salah Yakushi Kabuto. Aku ingatnya hanya samar-samar, habisnya selama kuliah aku betul-betul berusaha lupa soal itu." Sakura menumpukkan alat-alat makan. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya sambil membawa alat-alat makan ke dapur.

Sakura kembali lagi ke ruang tengah setelah menaruh tumpukan alat makan di tempat pencucian piring. Dia akan mencucinya saat pulang nanti lantaran sekarang pakaiannya sudah rapi. Matanya menangkap Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepala pada sofa. Kelelahan masih terpancar jelas di wajah lelaki itu. Berkebalikan dengannya, Sasuke justru masih memakai setelan santai. Pakaian yang membalut tubuh lelaki itu adalah kaus dan celana kaus panjang. Itu adalah pakaian yang Sasuke pakai sejak sampai di rumahnya semalam. Mungkin saking ingin segera sampai ke sini, dia sama sekali tak memikirkan apa yang tengah dikenakannya.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke yang langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Dia kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, membahas pembicaraan mereka yang menggantung tadi.

"Aku sebetulnya tidak begitu mengenalnya. Dia pernah menyatakan perasaan padaku, tapi aku menolak. Bagaimana lagi, aku memang tak kenal, 'kan. Anehnya, setiap ada lelaki yang dekat denganku, mereka akan berakhir terluka fisik," _seperti dirimu sekarang,_ "dan menjauh dariku setelahnya. Dan dia pasti mendekatiku lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku tahu dia adalah dalang di balik terlukanya orang-orang yang pernah dekat denganku. Bahkan setelah dia lulus pun tetap begitu. Itu ... menyeramkan," ucap Sakura. Dia meringis di sela-sela ceritanya karena kenangan buruk yang terbuka kembali. "Makanya aku memilih kuliah di luar negeri. Dan setelah aku kembali ke Jepang, dia tak pernah terdengar lagi sampai beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku tak menduga dia masih ... seperti itu."

Sasuke tak menjawab apa-apa. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas paha. Buku-buku jarinya masih membiru. Sakura yakin kepalan itu pasti terasa sakit. Dia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke terus melakukan itu dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

"Setelah ini ... kau tidak akan menjauh dariku, 'kan?" kata Sakura ragu-ragu. Membayangkan Sasuke pergi dari sisinya saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya gusar.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura. "Tidak," jawabnya. "Apa pun yang terjadi."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih," katanya.

Dia menunduk dan melirik arlojinya. Sudah saatnya dia pergi. Dia mengangkat dagu lagi dan menatap Sasuke. "Kau sudah izin tidak hadir, 'kan?"

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke sekenanya. Wajahnya dilintangi samar-samar ekspresi kesal.

"Jangan kesal begitu," kata Sakura. "Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya, tahu. Apalagi minggu lalu kau jarang sekali istirahat. Sehari dua hari kurasa bukan masalah, dan alasanmu jelas."

"Sebelum ini aku tidak pernah izin selama aku masih bisa berjalan," keluh Sasuke.

"Huh, sana coba jalan. Kalau kau tidak meringis, berarti kondisi tubuhmu cukup kuat untuk digunakan kerja. Terus jika ditanya soal lebam, kau mau jawab apa memang?"

Sasuke mendengus. Sementara Sakura tersenyum karena argumennya tak bisa dibantah. "Jangan ke mana-mana sampai kau benar-benar pulih, oke? Makanan ada di lemari dapur, mau dihangatkan atau tidak, terserah padamu. Kalau ternyata kau sudah merasa baik sebelum aku pulang, kau harus mengabariku saat kau mau pergi. Dan kalau sakit sekali juga bilang, itu berarti kau perlu ke dokter."

"Cerewet," keluh Sasuke lagi. Dia memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Memang," tanggap Sakura santai. "Kau bisa istirahat di kamarku agar lebih nyaman, kalau mau."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kenapa tidak menawarkan itu dari semalam, eh?"

"Sasuke!" Mata Sakura membelalak. Pipinya terasa memanas seketika. Refleks dia memukul bahu Sasuke keras-keras. Dia tak pernah menduga candaan macam itu akan keluar dari bibir Sasuke, seseorang yang memiliki kesan pertama sombong, sok keren, sensitif terhadap sentuhan dari orang asing, dingin, dan cuek. Sebetulnya Sakura bisa saja menangkapnya sebagai kata-kata yang biasa saja, tetapi seringai menyebalkan itu mengubah segalanya. Sekarang Sakura paham, lelaki tetaplah lelaki.

Sasuke meringis dan mengusap bahunya yang baru dipukul Sakura. "Kau terlalu kuat untuk menjadi seseorang yang penakut."

"Sakit, ya?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat terdengar khawatir. Kemudian dia tersenyum sinis. "Sakit yang itu urus saja sendiri."

Sakura tertawa kecil mendapati Sasuke mendengus kesal. Dia menyentuh bahunya lagi, dan ringisan masih saja terlepas dari bibirnya. Padahal Sakura tidak bermaksud untuk memukul sekeras itu.

Mata Sakura dipejamkan, lantas dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Logikanya menolak untuk melakukan apa yang mau dia lakukan, tetapi hati berkata sebaliknya. Dan ternyata stimulus dari hati jauh lebih besar sehingga Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke. _Anggap saja ini permintaan maafku atas sakit di bahumu,_ batinnya. Meskipun setelahnya dia sama sekali tak berani menatap mata Sasuke dan langsung membalikkan tubuh.

"Aku pergi dulu," kata Sakura, suaranya diselimuti malu-malu. "Istirahat yang benar, ya. Ingat kata-kataku tadi."

"Hn."

"Dah, Sasuke- _kun_!" Masih tanpa melihat mata Sasuke, Sakura langsung menutup pintu. Napasnya masih terputus-putus dalam beberapa saat karena pengaruh dari detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan.

Hari berjalan nyaris sesuai dengan rencananya. Setelah memberi keterangan lengkap pada polisi, dia langsung ke perpustakaan untuk bekerja meskipun hampir terlambat. Sekitar pukul empat sore dia menerima pesan dari Sasuke yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya pulang ke apartemennya, serta pertanyaan perlu dijemput atau tidak. Dan dia membalas tidak. Dia perlu mandiri kembali dan tidak terlalu bergantung pada Sasuke, apalagi mengingat kondisinya saat ini.

Sasuke baru kembali bekerja di hari Kamis. Sakura masih ingat Sasuke bilang akan tetap mengantarnya pulang meskipun sosok yang beberapa hari terakhir membuatnya resah sudah diurus oleh polisi. Itulah sebabnya dia masih menunggu Sasuke di depan perpustakaan meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit. Sakura tahu Sasuke biasanya pulang lebih dulu setiap kali dia _shift_ siang, lantas mengapa batang hidungnya sama sekali belum kelihatan sampai sekarang?

Menepis segala hal buruk yang terkesan mendramatisasi, Sakura memilih langsung menghubungi Sasuke agar mendapat sebuah kepastian. Ketika panggilan diangkat, hiruk pikuk dunia perkantoran seolah-olah menyusup ke dalam telinga Sakura. Suara _keyboard_ yang ditekan berulang terdengar jelas dari _speaker_ -nya. Tanpa perlu bertanya lagi, Sakura tahu jelas apa penyebab Sasuke tak ada di sini.

"Sibuk, ya?"

 _"Bisa dibilang begitu,"_ jawab Sasuke. Jeda sejenak yang diisi suara ketikan pada _keyboard_ lagi. _"Ada apa?"_

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Dia merasa bahwa penantiannya selama setengah jam akan sia-sia. "Tidak apa-apa. Kupikir kau mau makan di rumahku."

 _"Astaga,"_ suara ketikan _keyboard_ maupun tetikus yang ditekan berhenti sepenuhnya, _"Sakura, aku lupa. Tunggu di situ sebentar."_

Sakura meringis. Sedikit banyak dia sudah menduga hal ini. "Tapi kau masih ada pekerjaan, 'kan? Jangan memaksakan diri. Ini bisa lain kali. Besok, lusa, dan seterusnya, mungkin?"

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang sampai Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Baru saja dia berniat memanggil nama Sasuke, tetapi lelaki itu lebih dulu menyahut, _"Baiklah. Akan kukontak jika ada waktu luang. Kabari aku kalau sudah sampai rumah."_

"Oke." Sakura tersenyum, tak peduli Sasuke bisa melihatnya atau tidak. "Semangat bekerja!"

Sakura melangkah ke rumah tanpa rasa takut yang merambati tubuhnya lagi, meskipun masih ada dalam ukuran kecil. Dia langsung mengabari Sasuke setelah tiba di rumah. Tak ada respons sama sekali sampai keesokan harinya. Sakura berusaha menampik pikiran-pikiran negatif dengan cara bergagasan bahwa Sasuke betul-betul sibuk setelah tiga hari meninggalkan pekerjaannya agar bisa istirahat penuh. Dan kata-kata 'kukontak jika ada waktu luang' pun sama sekali tak terwujud sampai hari Minggu datang. Hari Minggu di mana Sasuke tak hadir di kelas dansa tanpa mengabari sepatah kata pun.

Ponsel Sakura langsung digunakan untuk menghubungi Sasuke ketika kelas selesai. Nada sambung berbunyi cukup lama sampai Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan gusar. Setelah kontak terakhir mereka di hari Kamis, Sakura sama sekali tak mendengar kabar tentang Sasuke lagi. Dan telepon diangkat, bahkan sebelum Sakura sempat menyapa, Sasuke sudah menyela, _"Nanti kutelepon balik._ " Panggilan terputus sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulut untuk menanggapi.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hati Sakura mencelos mendengarnya. Dan celosan di hatinya mengembang menjadi rasa sesak ketika telepon balik yang Sakura tunggu-tunggu itu tak terjadi sampai hari terlalui, hari selanjutnya terlampaui, dan hari-hari selanjutnya terlintasi, hingga Sakura menemukan dirinya sudah membuka kelas di hari Minggu selanjutnya tanpa kehadiran Sasuke di dalamnya lagi. Kali ini, Sakura tak punya nyali untuk mengontak Sasuke karena takut menghadapi perasaan negatif ketika Sasuke tak menghiraukannya lagi. Dia tak mau memperbarui perasaan itu, sebab bekas dari seminggu yang lalu pun masih menempel lengket di seluruh aliran darahnya.

 _Mungkin Sasuke sangat sibuk,_ batinnya dalam hati. _Sangat, sangat sibuk sampai tak punya waktu untuk sekadar mengetik pesan yang barangkali tak akan lebih dari satu menit._

Pemikiran yang dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan diri justru membuat Sakura semakin terpuruk. Bantal-bantal yang beberapa minggu terakhir Sakura jadikan peredam teriakan dan tenggelaman senyum kini bertransisi fungsi menjadi penyerap napas berat dan raut muka yang diselimuti masygul. Sakura beberapa kali uring-uringan sendiri sambil menatap ponselnya dengan pandangan kosong. Setiap ada notifikasi, dia selalu gesit membukanya, dan melemas kembali ketika mendapati bahwa orang di balik notifikasi itu sama sekali bukan Sasuke, bahkan operator.

Sakura membuka galeri foto di ponselnya. Dia menatapi foto-fotonya bersama Sasuke yang ada di sana. Di atas tempat tidur, dengan baringan berposisi miring, tanpa sadar Sakura mengusap layar ponselnya. Tatapannya sendu, tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya yang dipenuhi raut semringah.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku kangen," bisiknya. "Kangen, kangen sekali."

Sakura mencoba mengetikkan apa yang baru saja terbisik dari bibirnya barusan. Sebelum menekan tombol kirim, ibu jarinya lebih dulu menekan tombol hapus hingga pesan itu hanya membumbung ke langit-langit bersama karbon dioksida yang terlepas dari mulutnya. Kenyataan membuatnya mengingat bahwa tak ada ikatan apa pun yang dideklarasikan di antara mereka, sekalipun Sasuke pernah mengecupnya di bibir. Setelahnya tak ada bahasan mengenai hal tersebut sama sekali.

Otak Sakura memutar segala hal yang pernah dia lakukan terhadap Sasuke. Apakah ada yang salah sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjauh seperti ini? Apakah Sasuke sudah muak dibuat repot olehnya? Ataukah karena Sasuke kesal dia menonjok bahunya di pertemuan terakhir mereka?

" _... setiap ada lelaki yang dekat denganku, mereka akan berakhir terluka fisik dan menjauh dariku setelahnya ...,"_ tiba-tiba benak Sakura memutar kata-kata yang pernah diucapnya pada Sasuke. _"Setelah ini ... kau tidak akan menjauh dariku, 'kan?"_

Dan dia ingat sekali waktu itu Sasuke menjawab, _"Tidak. Apa pun yang terjadi."_ Namun, mana buktinya? Kausa sibuk yang selama ini coba Sakura terapkan di otaknya terasa hambar, sudah tak cukup untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Keresahan hati Sakura mengenai Sasuke masih berlanjut sampai hari menjadi Minggu kembali sebanyak tiga kali. Sesuai dengan dugaannya, Sasuke tak hadir dan tak ada kabar sama sekali. Sakura tetap mencoba untuk tersenyum di tengah-tengah kelasnya kendatipun hatinya masih terasa terombang-ambing ke sana kemari. Mungkin orang-orang di kelas pun bertanya-tanya ke mana perginya Sasuke setelah kehadiran terakhirnya yang tanpa sadar membuat sorotan lampu mengarah pada dansa manisnya bersama Sakura. Dan jika mereka berpikir seperti itu, Sakura bersyukur tak ada satu orang pun yang menyuarakan pikirannya. Karena Sakura tak punya jawabannya, dan mengingat hal tersebut membuat bernapas pun terasa sulit.

Sakura masih berhasil tak memadukan emosi yang berkecamuk di dadanya bersamaan dengan kelasnya selesai. Substansi hidup yang masih ada di dalam studio hanyalah dirinya dan Rei Gaara. Sakura berusaha menahan kernyitan di dahi ketika mendapati lelaki berambut merah itu menghampirinya. Biasanya, jika mau berpamitan saja hanya akan mengucap di ambang pintu seperti yang lainnya. Namun, kali ini berbeda, tampak akan mengajak bicara.

"Sakura- _san_ , bisa bicara sebentar?"

Dugaan Sakura tepat. "Ya, tentu saja," sahutnya ramah.

"Bagaimana memulainya, ya …?" Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya, kelihatan canggung. Sakura yakin sebenarnya tengkuknya tidak gatal.

"Hm?"

"Sabtu depan ada pesta dansa, sekaligus pesta pernikahan," kata Gaara. Sakura masih merasakan aura kikuk yang berbaur di udara. "Kau mau datang ke sana bersamaku?"

Sakura sama sekali tak bisa menahan keterkejutan yang melintas di wajahnya. Jika dia tak salah ingat, yang mendaftarkan Gaara adalah seorang perempuan. Waktu itu Sakura berasumsi bahwa perempuan itu adalah kekasihnya, karena kasus seperti itu sudah beberapa kali terjadi di kelasnya. Satu kasus dengan Sasuke. Nah, 'kan, kenapa pikirannya harus berujung pada Sasuke terus? Sakura langsung mencoba mengusir pikiran itu dari benaknya dan kembali menganalisis masalah Gaara. Jika memang yang mendaftarkannya waktu itu memang kekasihnya, mengapa Gaara justru mengajaknya?

"Bukankah—"

"Kami sudah tidak bersama lagi, jika pikiran kita saat ini sama," potongnya, sedikit meringis. Sakura terkejut Gaara mampu menebak isi pikirannya. "Alasanku ikut kelasmu adalah untuk acara itu. Rasanya sia-sia jika tak digunakan sama sekali pada akhirnya, itulah sebabnya aku mengajakmu."

"Oh, aku ikut menyesal," gumam Sakura. Dia mencoba mempertimbangkan ajakan Gaara dalam waktu singkat agar lelaki itu tak menunggu jawabannya terlalu lama. "Sabtu depan … aku kosong. Kurasa aku bisa datang."

Gaara mengangguk. Senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya. "Baiklah. Tapi, Sasuke- _san_ tidak apa-apa dengan ini?"

"Eh?" Sakura terperangah. Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu dia berusaha melenyapkan pikiran tentang Sasuke dari benaknya, dan lawan bicaranyalah yang menariknya kembali. Dalam hati dia mendecak. "Kami bukan apa-apa—maksudku, dia tak mungkin mempermasalahkan hal ini."

"Oke. Sabtu depan kujemput pukul enam, kurasa?" tanya Gaara sedikit ragu.

Sakura mengangguk. "Pukul enam."

Setelahnya, Gaara berpamitan pada Sakura dan meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian yang membuatnya tenggelam ke dalam sebuah pemikiran. Percakapannya dengan Gaara membuat Sakura menelan getir karena mengaitkannya pada sesuatu. Dia ingat Sasuke pernah bilang bahwa dia tak punya pacar. Namun, pertanyaan yang Sakura simpan sendiri mengenai siapa wanita yang mendaftarkan Sasuke sama sekali belum terjawab. Apakah waktu itu Sasuke berbohong padanya? Apakah nyatanya wanita itu memang kekasih Sasuke, dan itulah penyebab mengapa Sasuke menjauh sekarang? Karena ketahuan sedang dekat dengannya?

Asumsi-asumsinya terdengar masuk akal. Dan kemasukakalan itu membuat hati Sakura berdenyut karena lara yang tak terperi.

 _Kenapa, Sasuke-_ kun _? Kenapa?_

.

—

.

Hari pernikahan yang terjadi di antara sepasang insan yang saling mencintai adalah hari yang bahagia. Hari di mana gagasan yang berbunyi bahwa kebahagiaan itu menular terbuktikan. Sebab, yang lumrah berbahagia di hari pernikahan adalah pasangan yang menikah tersebut. Namun, entah melalui media tak kasatmata macam apa, rasa bahagia itu menular sampai ke hati tamu-tamu yang diundang, bahkan tamu yang tak dikenal sekalipun.

Sakura pernah melihat dan merasakannya sendiri. Masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana pernikahan sedang diadakan terasa seperti masuk ke dalam ruangan yang memang sudah disetel menebarkan kebahagiaan. Di setiap helaan napas yang ditariknya, energi positif terasa menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Namun, anehnya hal ini tak terjadi padanya sekarang. Memang, Sakura tak mengenal mempelai pria maupun wanitanya. Dan baginya, itu bukanlah alasan di balik ketidakbiasaan yang melandanya sekarang.

Lara yang ditimbulkan akibat menghilangnya Sasuke sekitar lima minggu ke belakang masih berdengung keras di dadanya. Ditambah lagi dengan asumsi yang baru dia tarik minggu lalu. Mencoba bersikap sopan dan tak ingin Gaara berpikir bahwa dirinya terpaksa datang kemari—akan terlihat dari kemurungan di wajahnya—Sakura menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum. Senyum yang tak datang dari hati, karena hatinya memang sedang dilanda sendu. Tersenyum adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini, dan Sakura tetap memaksakan diri.

Acara dansa akan dimulai beberapa saat lagi. Sakura tiba-tiba merasakan tenggorokannya mengering. Mengingat tenggorokan kering biasanya menimbulkan napas tak sedap, Sakura mengatakan pada Gaara bahwa dia akan mengambil minum sebentar. Pilihannya berlabuh pada _stand_ jus jeruk yang berada di sisi kanan ruangan. Keberuntungan sedang berpihak padanya, karena _stand_ tersebut tak banyak disinggahi banyak orang. Sakura sempat berpikir _stand_ ini sepi lantaran jusnya tidak enak, dan ternyata pikirannya disangkal lidahnya sendiri. Keberuntungan memang benar-benar sedang berpihak padanya.

Masih dengan gelas yang berisi tinggal seperempatnya, Sakura memutar tubuhnya. Tanpa diduga dia menabrak dada bidang seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sakura langsung mundur dan melirik isi gelasnya dan _tuxedo_ yang melapisi tubuh lelaki yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Tidak tumpah. Napas lega terembus dari hidungnya. Dan ketika dia menarik napasnya lagi, dagunya langsung terangkat, karena mengenali aroma yang mengudara, sekaligus mau meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya. Dan sosok yang dilihatnya adalah sosok yang memang dikenalinya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " gumam Sakura. Gelas yang dipegangnya pasti sudah jatuh bersepai bila pegangannya yang tiba-tiba melemas tidak dieratkan kembali. Refleks kedua kaki Sakura berjalan mundur dan memperluas perspektif. Perspektif yang sedikit demi sedikit mengungkap bahwa ada tangan seorang wanita yang membalut lengan Sasuke, sampai menyingkap pula siapa wanita itu. Wanita berambut merah yang mendaftarkan Sasuke ke kelas dansanya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Tak ada keterkejutan yang melintas di wajah Sasuke. Mungkin karena dia memang sudah mengenali Sakura dari merah muda di rambutnya sebelum Sakura memutar tubuh. Dan entah mengapa hal tersebut membuat dada Sakura terasa lebih sesak.

"Sakura, kau—"

"Astaga, aku tidak menduga bisa bertemu denganmu di sini. Kau ingat aku?" Pandangan Sakura langsung tertuju pada wanita berkacamata yang sedang bicara itu. "Ya ampun, aku benar-benar tidak sopan. Kita belum berkenalan, ya? Aku Uzumaki Karin."

Sakura menatap uluran tangan itu dengan pandangan kosong. "Sakura." Ragu-ragu dia menjabatnya. Dia memaksakan seulas senyum. "Aku mengingatmu, Uzumaki- _san_." _Sangat ingat._

Karin mengibaskan tangannya. "Karin saja," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura yang tak tahu harus menanggapi apa hanya mengangguk singkat. Ulasan senyum palsu itu masih ada di bibirnya. Dia tak tahan untuk tak menatap wajah Sasuke, karena memang tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia merindukannya. Namun, dia menyesali apa yang baru saja dilakukannya ketika denyutan di dadanya semakin menjadi. Sakura yakin, jika dirinya bertahan di sini beberapa saat lagi, perih di hatinya—yang sekitar lima minggu ke belakang ditahan dan dipendam—akan segera terlampiaskan melalui tangisan.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," kata Sakura sembari membungkuk singkat. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan, dia langsung melewati Sasuke dan mengabaikan lelaki itu memanggil namanya, disertai kata 'tunggu'. Dia tak tahu Sasuke menyusulnya atau tidak. Jika mengingat amitan tangan di lengannya, Sakura yakin Sasuke memang tidak menyusulnya. Lagi pula untuk apa? Itu tak akan membuat apa pun lebih baik. Justru lebih baik jika Sasuke menjauh dari hidupnya daripada mempermainkan perasaannya seperti ini.

Mata Sakura dipejamkan erat-erat untuk menghindari melelehnya air mata. Dia menaruh gelasnya di salah satu meja. Setelah dia merasa sudah berhasil menata hati untuk sementara, dia melangkah menuju di mana Gaara berdiri.

Acara dansa sudah dimulai, dan Sakura masih bisa mengendalikan diri sampai lagu ketiga. Di lagu keempat, dia mengangkat dagu dan mengedarkan pandangan pada setiap sudut ruangan. Dan pemandangan Sasuke sedang berdansa dengan wanitanya membuat Sakura lagi-lagi menyesali tindakannya. Jangan-jangan selama ini Sasuke mengikuti kelasnya untuk acara ini bersama kekasihnya? Pengendalian diri yang dia lakukan sedari tadi kini mulai melemah. Tenggorokannya tersekat, matanya perih dan gatal. Sakura langsung menunduk dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Basah terasa di ujung-ujungnya. Upayanya untuk menahan tangis sudah gagal.

"Sakura- _san,_ kau baik-baik saja?" Gaara tiba-tiba bertanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja," kilahnya. Suaranya kentara sekali diliputi sekatan. Dan Sakura menyesal sudah menjawab dengan suara.

"Kau yakin?"

Jika seseorang yang sedang bersusah hati ditanyai mengenai kondisinya, dia akan semakin sedih dan mungkin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi. Dan itulah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura sekarang. Bahunya bergetar keras. Dia tak berani mengangkat wajahnya karena yakin kondisi periasnya sudah dikacaukan air mata yang terus-menerus meleleh dari sudut matanya tanpa henti. Sakura langsung melepas pegangan tangannya dari Gaara. Dia membekap mulutnya.

"Maaf, aku perlu keluar sebentar," kata Sakura. Tanpa menunggu tanggapan, Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya dan berlari keluar dari gedung. Dia butuh waktu sendiri. Betul-betul sendiri, sehingga toilet gedung sama sekali bukan tempat yang tepat untuk melarikan diri.

Dari balik pandangannya yang mengabut akibat air mata, Sakura mendapati sebuah gazebo kosong dan langsung berlari ke sana. Sikunya ditumpu di pagar-pagar yang menjulang. Wajahnya ditenggelamkan ke dalam telapak tangan. Tangisannya kini bercampur dengan isakan, tidak seperti sebelumnya ketika isakannya masih ditahan dengan gigitan bibir. Memang, saat menahan tangis dadanya terasa sakit sekali. Dan ketika tangisnya lepas tidak menjadi sesakit sebelumnya. Namun, buatnya, sama sekali tidak terasa lebih baik. Karena apa yang namanya sakit, tetaplah sakit. Apalagi, ini adalah sakit yang selama ini ditahannya sendiri, tanpa buncahan emosi dalam bentuk apa pun, selama kurang lebih lima minggu.

Ini bukan hanya soal kenyataan yang dia lihat hari ini. Ini tentang Sasuke yang peduli padanya, mencium bibirnya, membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa perasaannya terbalas, lantas tiba-tiba menghilang dan menjauh. Tentang Sasuke yang menumbuhkan rasa rendah diri Sakura terhadap sifatnya karena berpikir itulah alasannya menjauh, yang menimbulkan asumsi-asumsi yang mengusik pola pikir dan menusuk-nusuk hatinya, lantas langsung membuktikan bahwa asumsi Sakura memanglah benar adanya. Tentang Sasuke yang Sakura pikir memiliki perasaan yang selaras dengannya, yang begitu dekat dengannya, kemudian sekonyong-konyong berperangai tidak mengenal karena tak menyapa atau apa pun ketika melihat rambutnya, dan saat bersitatap pun tak ada sorot mata ramah. Dan tentang Sasuke yang membuatnya jatuh, jatuh, jatuh cinta, lalu mematahkan hatinya begitu saja.

Kata-kata Ino yang memberi petunjuk untuk menjaga perasaan terngiang begitu saja. Ino benar. Seharusnya Sakura mendengarkan kata-kata Ino waktu itu. Seharusnya dia menjaga hati bila Sasuke memang tak jujur dalam tutur katanya. Benih-benih perasaan yang tertanam di hatinya seharusnya bisa ditampik jika dia memasang benteng bagi hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, dan benih itu tak dibiarkan tumbuh dan bersemi. Dan sekarang ... semuanya sudah terlambat. Jarum jam yang ditarik mundur tak lantas membawanya pada masa lalu juga. Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan selain tenggelam ke dalam penyeselaian. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, pun patah hati karena orang yang sama.

.

—

.

Pandangan Sasuke mengikuti Sakura ketika wanita itu berjalan melewatinya begitu saja. Dia ingat Sakura menaruh gelas berisi jus jeruknya di meja, menumpu telapak tangannya di sana beberapa saat, kemudian melangkah ke arah seorang lelaki dan berdansa bersamanya. Dia ingat wajah lelaki itu, meskipun tak tahu namanya. Lelaki itu selalu ada di kelas dansa Sakura setiap minggunya. Yang mengusik hatinya bukanlah keingintahuannya tentang identitas lelaki itu—baginya itu sama sekali tak penting—tetapi, apa yang dia lakukan bersama Sakura di sini?

Baiklah, jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sudah sangat jelas. Mereka menghadiri pesta pernikahan. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tak mengerti, kenapa harus bersama? Apa yang dia lewatkan selama lima minggu tak hadir di kelas Sakura? Mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih, atau apa?

Pemikiran terakhir yang melintas di kepala Sasuke membuat tangan yang memegang tulang belikat Karin terkepal begitu saja. Napasnya terputus-putus. Dia menatap sekeliling, mencoba mencari helaian merah muda yang mencolok itu. Ketemu. Dan pencariannya membuatnya semakin gusar ketika mendapati Sakura tersenyum selagi berdansa dengan pasangannya. Senyum yang Sasuke pikir hanya Sakura tujukan padanya.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke langsung menghindari tatapan Karin. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kali ini Karin yang mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Sasuke yakin, tanpa diberi tahu pun Karin akan tahu bahwa dia memang tidak sedang tidak apa-apa jika mata wanita itu sudah bertemu dengan Sakura.

Karin mengembuskan napasnya. "Sakura, ya?" tanyanya. Sasuke terkejut tak ada nada mengejek sama sekali di sana. "Kalian bertengkar?"

Sasuke diam, menanyakan pertanyaan yang Karin tanyakan pada diri sendiri. _Sakura dan aku bertengkar?_ Sasuke tak ingat dia dan Sakura pernah bertengkar serius. Memang, mereka pernah bertengkar dalam konteks bercanda, seperti saat Sakura memukul bahunya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Namun, itu bukan suatu masalah. Yang terjadi belakangan ini bukanlah soal bertengkar.

Sasuke baru saja sadar bahwa belakangan ini dia dan Sakura tak pernah berkomunikasi. Sakura pernah mengontaknya beberapa kali, tetapi selalu di saat yang tidak tepat. Selalu di saat dia sedang serius dan tidak bisa diusik dari pekerjaannya, dan jika terusik dia mungkin akan melupakan kode-kode _programming_ yang sudah dia susun. Dan yang terburuk adalah jika dia melupakan letak kesalahannya, sehingga mau tidak mau harus mengulangnya dari awal. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya—di minggu yang sama dengan ulang tahun Sakura—sampai-sampai dia harus mengorbankan hari liburnya, dan dia tak ingin mengulanginya. Yang nyatanya terulang. Hampir selama lima minggu ke belakang dia tak mengenal apa itu akhir pekan, karena setiap harinya terasa seperti hari kerja.

Mungkin, hal-hal yang sudah Sasuke lakukan secara tak sadar sudah menimbulkan masalah yang tak diketahuinya. Masalah yang membuat Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari orang lain yang bisa diberi senyum itu. Masalah yang ke depannya akan lebih mengganggu fokus Sasuke terhadap pekerjaannya. Dan Sasuke merutuk di dalam hatinya atas apa yang terjadi saat ini.

"Sasuke?"

Mendengar panggilan Karin, Sasuke baru sadar bahwa dia belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan dia memutuskan untuk tak menjawabnya.

Karin mengembuskan napas panjang. "Hubunganmu dengan Sakura ... sudah sedekat apa? Apa dia tahu kau ke sini sekarang?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Sasuke, aku serius." Karin mendengus kesal. Dia menatap mata Sasuke dengan tajam. "Memangnya kau tidak lihat dia tampak sangat terkejut saat melihatmu di sini?"

Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya. "Hn?"

"Ya ampun, dasar lelaki tidak peka!" Karin menggertakkan kakinya pada lantai. Licin. Dia hampir tergelincir jika tak berpegangan pada Sasuke. Hal tersebut terjadi karena dia benar-benar kesal pada Sasuke. "Ketika dia melihatku, rasanya dia kelihatan terluka meskipun tetap tersenyum dan menyembunyikan perasaannya. Mungkin dia menyangka aku ini pacarmu atau apalah. Eh, tunggu, dia tahu tidak bahwa aku ini sepupumu?"

"Tidak."

"Nah, mungkin dugaanku benar. Tapi lelaki yang bersamanya itu siapa?"

Sasuke mendesis. Dia tak suka pertanyaan terakhir Karin. "Dia ada di kelas dansa."

"Oh. Apa mereka dekat? Atau setidaknya lebih dekat daripada kau dengannya?"

Sasuke tak pernah ingat Sakura dekat dengan lelaki lain di kelas dansa selain dirinya. "Tidak ..." kecuali jika Sakura memang dekat dengan lelaki itu selagi dia tak ada di sekitarnya, "... kurasa."

"Lebih baik kau jelaskan ini padanya."

"Apa?"

"Aku sepupumu, bukan pacarmu."

Sasuke mengernyit. Menurutnya, itu tak ada gunanya. Toh Sakura sudah bersama lelaki lain. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya sinis.

Karin mencengkeram bahu Sasuke, tampak gemas. "Kau mau dia menjauh dan menghindarimu dan mengira kau hanya mempermainkan perasaannya karena berasumsi bahwa kau punya pacar? Aku sangat yakin itulah yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Atau aku saja yang bicara padanya?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menanggapi, Karin langsung menyela, "Aku yakin lelaki yang bersamanya sekarang bukan siapa-siapanya, omong-omong. Karena dia jelas-jelas terluka saat melihatmu bersamaku."

Sasuke diam, mencerna kata-kata Karin. Dalam hati dia berharap kata-kata sepupunya mengenai lelaki itu bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sakura adalah benar. Dia melepas pegangannya dari Karin. "Biar aku saja yang bicara padanya."

Karin mengangguk. Tampang gemas bercampur kesalnya mulai sirna. "Dia baru keluar gedung lewat pintu itu," kata Karin sambil menunjuk pintu timur.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke langsung menerobos lautan manusia yang tengah saling berpegang pada pasangan dan berdansa. Matanya tak terlepas dari pintu yang ditunjuk Karin tadi, mencoba mencari eksistensi Sakura dari kejauhan. Itulah sebabnya dia beberapa kali tak sengaja menabrak orang-orang.

Musik _waltz_ dari dalam ruangan masih terdengar meskipun Sasuke sudah melangkah cukup jauh dari pintu. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana kemari, matanya ditajamkan. Seharusnya mencari sesosok wanita berambut merah muda dengan _dress_ warna kuning gading bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit. Kecuali jika Sakura memang langsung pulang. Kalau Sasuke tak menemukan Sakura sama sekali di sini, dia siap bila harus mendatangi rumah Sakura yang alamatnya sudah dihafal di luar kepala.

Mata Sasuke kembali disipitkan sembari melangkah. Dia menangkap warna merah muda di bawah sebuah gazebo berpenerangan redup. Dia mengambil dua langkah mendekat dan langsung yakin itu adalah Sakura, walaupun hanya punggung yang dilihatnya. Napas leganya terlepas begitu saja. Sasuke mengikis jarak sampai dia menyandar di salah satu tiang gazebo yang berseberangan dengan posisi Sakura.

Sakura tampaknya belum menyadari kehadirannya di sana. Bahu wanita itu bergetar. Tangannya bergerak seperti sedang mengusap wajah. Getir terasa di lidah Sasuke ketika sadar bahwa Sakura tengah menangis. Bila berpegang pada kata-kata Karin, Sakura mungkin menangis karena dirinya.

"Hei," sapa Sasuke. Matanya tak melewatkan bahu Sakura yang menegang.

Tangan Sakura mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kau mau apa?" Kesinisan dalam intonasi bicara Sakura masih kentara walaupun suaranya parau.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke mencoba bertanya. Sakura benar-benar tak ramah lagi padanya, dan dia yakin perlu usaha untuk membuat wanita ini kembali baik-baik saja.

"Kau mau apa di sini?!"

"Sakura ..." Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengikis jarak yang terbentang di antara dirinya dan Sakura. Sikunya ditumpu di pagar dan Sakura langsung memunggunginya. Renyutan di punggung itu semakin besar frekuensinya. "Beberapa minggu yang lalu kau mencari aku saat menangis, dan sekarang kau malah tampak tak suka aku ada di sini."

"Aku memang tidak suka kau ada di sini."

"Dan aku tetap akan ada di sini."

Sakura menggertak pagar dan langsung memutar tubuh. Dia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Sebelum Sakura semakin sulit diraih, Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangannya erat-erat untuk menahan pergerakannya. Sakura sempat membeku, tetapi langsung menyentak tangannya agar bisa lepas dari pegangan Sasuke. Dan gagal.

"Kita perlu bicara," kata Sasuke.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya lagi. Isakan tangis yang sempat memudar kini terdengar semakin keras. Sasuke jelas-jelas merasakan bahwa Sakura memang tak menginginkan Sasuke ada di sekitarnya.

"Lepas, aku tak ingin bicara denganmu." Sentakan tangan Sakura terasa lagi, kali ini sampai benar-benar lepas. Sebelum Sakura berhasil lari, Sasuke langsung membalikkan tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Sakura memberontak dan memukul dadanya dengan keras secara bertubi-tubi. Sasuke tetap mencoba menahannya meskipun pukulannya lebih keras daripada pukulan yang Sakura lancarkan di bahunya saat dia bercanda dulu.

"LEPASKAN AKU, SASUKE!" Tangisan Sakura semakin pecah. Sasuke yakin pecahnya tangisan itu terjadi karena Sakura benar-benar kesal. Dia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya ketika pukulan-pukulan Sakura semakin keras, tetapi tak secepat sebelumnya. Napasnya terasa sesak. Sesak karena melihat kondisi Sakura, juga menerima pukulan demi pukulan yang wanita itu lakukan padanya. "Aku tak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Menjauhlah dariku. Menjauh saja seperti kemarin-kemarin. Jangan kembali lagi! Lepaskan aku! LEPAS!"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Dagunya ditumpu di atas kepala Sakura. "Berisik, Bodoh."

Rontaan Sakura semakin kuat. "A-apa—"

"Karin bukan pacarku, dia sepupuku. Aku tak pernah berniat untuk mempermainkan perasaanmu, kalau itu yang kau sangka tentangku."

Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri lagi, tetapi kali ini tanpa adanya pukulan. Entah hanya perasaan Sasuke saja, atau suara tangisan Sakura memang menjadi lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya. Rontaan itu terus terjadi sampai tubuh Sakura melemas sendiri dan suara tangisnya hanya tinggal senggukan-senggukan kecil. Sasuke yakin Sakura akan merosot jatuh jika dekapannya dilepas.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?! Setelah apa yang selama ini kau lakukan padaku, me-menciumku, kau menghilang begitu saja. Kau pikir aku ini apa, Sasuke?! Mainanmu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Ternyata masalah utama yang membuat Sakura seperti ini bukanlah karena Sakura melihatnya bersama wanita lain di sini, tetapi karena dia yang _menghilang_. Sasuke bersumpah dia pun tak menginginkan itu, tetapi dia harus. Pekerjaannyalah yang memaksanya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah bermaksud mempermainkanmu."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Sasuke dengan tajam. Sasuke sama sekali belum merenggangkan pelukannya. "Lalu ini apa?! APA?! Kalau kita tak bertemu di sini, kau akan terus menjauh dariku, 'kan? Kalau memang mau pergi, pergi yang benar! Tak perlu menghampiriku lagi seperti ini!"

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dada Sasuke tertohok keras mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Apakah Sakura benar-benar ingin dia pergi saja? Sasuke mencoba mengerti dengan landasan pengalamannya sendiri. Rindu yang sesungguhnya adalah rindu yang tumbuh setelah pertemuan yang terjadi sehabis lama tak bersua, bukan ketika tak bertemu dalam jangka waktu panjang. Dia pernah merasakan hal tersebut terhadap Sakura. Dan rasanya dia paham, bahwa Sakura tak ingin terjebak di dalam perasaan seperti itu, layaknya dirinya yang menghindari itu selama kurang lebih lima minggu ke belakang.

"Sakura, aku sibuk," kata Sasuke lirih. "Izin tiga hari membuatku keteteran dan pekerjaanku memang bertambah banyak. Aku bahkan tak kenal hari libur sampai hari ini, itulah sebabnya aku baru berniat untuk menemuimu besok, meskipun kelasku sudah selesai minggu lalu."

Sakura tak berkata apa-apa. Tanggapan yang Sasuke rasakan hanyalah berupa pukulan lemah di dadanya. Wanita itu sudah menunduk lagi. "Kau masih salah karena tak mengatakan apa-apa padaku," bisiknya. Rasa kesal masih terasa dari tuturan kata-katanya. Tangisnya sudah berhenti, tetapi getaran di tubuhnya belum mereda.

"Aku tahu. Aku minta maaf."

Rontaan terasa lagi. "Lepaskan aku," pinta Sakura. Dekapan Sasuke masih seerat sebelumnya. "Sasuke, lepaskan aku."

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke melonggarkan dekapannya sampai Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya sendiri. Wanita itu masih menunduk. Dia membelakangi Sasuke dan mengusap wajahnya setelah meraih tisu basah dari tasnya.

Dalam diam, pikiran Sasuke berlari ke luar tempatnya. Entah ini saat yang tepat atau tidak—yang sepertinya memang tidak—mendapati Sakura seterluka ini karenanya membuat dia berani menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Kesimpulan bahwa perasaan yang ada di hatinya bukanlah perasaan sepihak. Selama ini Sasuke hanya berani menerka, bukan berkonklusi.

Dia belum berani menyatakan perasaannya selagi situasi dan kondisi belum bisa dibacanya dengan jelas. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sakura merasa dipermainkan. Wanita itu jauh lebih peka darinya, dan sepertinya sudah berkonklusi duluan jauh sebelum Sasuke melakukannya. Apalagi mengingat Sasuke yang pernah mencium bibir Sakura sebagai pelampiasan rasa leganya, sekaligus bumbungan rasa di hatinya. Waktu itu Sakura tak membalas kecupannya, tetapi tak menolak ataupun marah atas itu. Baginya, respons tersebut membuat perasaan Sakura padanya masih tampak kelabu.

"Sakura."

"Aku masih kesal padamu." Tangannya masih mengusap wajahnya. "Gara-gara kau, _makeup_ -ku jadi rusak."

Sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terasa geli. Meskipun Sakura tak mengungkapkan bahwa dia sudah memaafkannya, dia tahu Sakura sudah begitu. Dia memegang bahu Sakura dan memberi kial agar wanita itu menghadap ke arahnya. Kali ini tak ada tolakan dalam rupa apa pun. "Kubantu perbaiki, kalau begitu."

Sasuke menyelipkan tangan ke balik _tuxedo_ -nya untuk meraih sapu tangan. Tangannya yang bebas menempel di pipi Sakura. Kantung mata Sakura dijejaki kehitaman yang luntur. Kehitaman itu tak hanya menumpuk di situ, tetapi menjejak mengikuti bekas aliran air mata yang sudah samar karena tadi diseka. Sasuke menghapusnya menggunakan sapu tangannya yang berwarna biru tua dan mendapati bahwa nodanya bandel.

"Susah, 'kan?"

"Ini bisa luntur karena air matamu," kata Sasuke. Dia masih menekan-nekan wajah Sakura dengan sapu tangannya. "Menangislah lagi, air matamu bisa membantuku menghapusnya," candanya. Dia tak sabar menunggu respons Sakura untuk memastikan bahwa wanita itu sudah memaafkannya atau belum.

Sakura langsung menangkis tangan Sasuke. Matanya menyipit karena kesal, tetapi tipe rautnya berbeda jauh dengan kesal yang tadi. Yang ini disertai dengan sorot lembut yang tak Sasuke mengerti. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Ternyata sudah.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau benar-benar menginginkan aku untuk pergi?"

"Pergi saja sana. Yang jauh!"

Sasuke mendecih meremehkan. "Tidak. Nanti kau menangis lagi."

"Kau tadi memintaku untuk menangis, 'kan?" Sakura mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Berinteraksi seperti ini membuat Sasuke sadar betapa dalam rasa rindunya untuk Sakura. Hari-harinya kemarin dipenati oleh urusan pekerjaan, tanpa adanya selipan santai sama sekali. Dan baru beberapa saat dia bertemu dengan Sakura, sekalipun sebelumnya dadanya terasa diberatkan, kini penat di kepalanya mulai terasa lebih ringan.

Sakura merogoh tasnya lagi. Dia mengeluarkan kemasan tisu basah dan menyodorkannya pada Sasuke. "Pakai ini," katanya. "Biasanya hilang meski agak susah."

Sasuke langsung menghapus jejak kehitaman di wajah Sakura menggunakan tisu basah. Kurang lebih berhasil meskipun tak langsung hilang dengan satu sapuan. "Sudah," kata Sasuke.

Sudut-sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas. "Ayo kembali ke dalam, kalau begitu."

"Tentang itu, Sakura," Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura untuk menahan pergerakannya, "yang datang bersamamu itu siapa?"

Salah satu alis Sakura tertarik. "Kau tidak tahu? Dia ada di kelas dansa."

"Dia ... siapamu?"

"Oh," tanggap Sakura. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Dia cuma memintaku menemaninya ke sini."

Beban Sasuke terasa hilang satu lagi. Ternyata dugaan Karin memang benar. "Oh."

"Ayo kembali ke dalam. Sepupumu pasti sudah menunggu lama, dan ..." Kata-kata Sakura menggantung di udara ketika intro musik yang familier di telinga Sasuke terdengar dari dalam gedung. Dia ingat lagu ini. Ini adalah lagu favorit Sakura.

"Kurasa kau benar-benar suka lagu ini," kata Sasuke. Kata-katanya terbuktikan oleh ekspresi Sakura ketika mendengar lagu itu.

Dibalas oleh anggukan pasti. Langkah Sakura untuk meninggalkan gazebo tiba-tiba melambat, seolah-olah enggan beranjak dari sana. Sasuke menyadari hal tersebut. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura dan menariknya membentuk posisi dansa. Mata Sakura melebar dan melemparkan tatapan bertanya.

"Karin tidak keberatan menunggu sedikit lebih lama," kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum. Senyum yang Sasuke rindukan. "Hmm ...," tangan Sakura yang bebas menyentuh bahu Sasuke, "kuharap Gaara- _san_ juga begitu."

"Lagi pula ini kurang lebih hanya tiga menit."

Sakura mengangguk. Dia langsung mengikuti gerakan dansa pelan yang Sasuke lakukan. Tatapan sendu dan kesal yang sempat memenuhi mata hijau itu telah memias, tergantikan oleh binaran yang menghangatkan dada Sasuke. Lagu terus berputar dan dia merasa Sakura semakin merapatkan tubuh padanya. Bahkan posisi dansa yang benar pun sudah wanita itu abaikan, karena kini kedua tangannya justru membungkus tubuh Sasuke ke dalam pelukan. Kepalanya disandarkan ke dada Sasuke.

"Aku kangen sekali padamu," kata Sakura. Telinga Sasuke masih cukup peka untuk mendengarnya walaupun suara itu diredam ke dalam pakaiannya.

Tak membalas dengan kata-kata, Sasuke balas melingkari tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menenggelamkan hidungnya ke dalam kumpulan rambut Sakura. Mereka terus bertahan dalam posisi itu sampai lagu hampir selesai. Tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke tergerak untuk membuat Sakura mendongak. Dan ketika wanita itu mengikuti petunjuknya, dia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, mengecupnya lembut, membuncahkan ungkapan rasa yang juga sudah menempel di ujung lidahnya. Tubuh Sakura terasa sangat kaku di bawah sentuhannya, begitu pula dengan bibirnya.

Masih dengan kening yang saling bersinggungan, bibir yang dekat tetapi tak bersentuhan, Sasuke berbisik perlahan, "Sakura, aku menyukaimu." Dia menunggu sampai Sakura membuka kedua matanya. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu." Dia mengabaikan detakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba meningkat pesat dan tetap balas menatap mata Sakura yang masih dilintangi keterkejutan. "Jadilah milikku."

Mulut Sakura menganga. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah. Dengan jarak seperti ini, Sasuke merasa lebih nyaman menatap Sakura karena tak perlu menunduk terlalu rendah. Tangan wanita itu memegang bibirnya sendiri, membekapnya sejenak kemudian membukanya lagi. "A-aku ..."

Kemerahan mewarnai pipi Sakura, rambatan warnanya pun mencapai leher. Samar-samar Sasuke mendapati kulit leher Sakura bergerak, kerongkongannya tampak seperti sedang melakukan gerakan peristaltik. Sasuke hafal mata Sakura memanglah besar, tetapi kali ini terlihat lebih besar daripada biasanya. "Sasuke- _kun_ , aku ..." Jantung Sasuke terpompa dengan keras menunggu tanggapan lengkap dari Sakura.

Tiba-tiba suara dering ponsel memecah ketegangan yang merambati sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Sakura sempat mengabaikannya cukup lama, seperti masih tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri, kemudian merogoh tas dan meraih ponsel. Dia melirik dengan tampang malu-malu ke arah Sasuke. "Maaf," gumamnya sebelum menjawab telepon.

"Iya, aku sedang di luar." Tiba-tiba Sakura membekap mulut tak percaya dan menayangkan ekspresi kaget sekaget-kagetnya. "Apa?! Bibi sedang bercanda, 'kan?" Raut muka kaget itu berubah menjadi kegelisahan, ditambah dengan gigitan pada bibir bawah hingga warnanya memucat. "Aku akan segera pulang ... Iya, aku betul-betul minta tolong, ya, Bi. Dan maaf sekali sudah membuat repot." Dan telepon ditutup oleh salam penutup dari Sakura. Meskipun begitu, keranyahan di wajahnya sama sekali tak pergi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia ikut khawatir melihat Sakura yang tampak kalut dan ketakutan.

"Aku harus pulang dan perlu buru-buru," tanggap Sakura lirih. "Yang tadi ... dan soal ini ... kutanggapi nanti, ya? Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sasuke menggeleng, memberi tahu Sakura bahwa dia tak masalah sekalipun sejujurnya isi hatinya agak terusik. "Kau mau kuantar?"

Sakura tampak buru-buru, seperti tak sabar pergi. "Tidak perlu. Aku bisa naik taksi. Aku benar-benar harus pergi sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura membalik tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum tetapi matanya tampak lelah sekali. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Ponsel yang tak Sakura masukan ke dalam tas kecilnya digunakan kembali. Sakura berjalan menjauh tanpa menunggu tanggapan dari Sasuke sama sekali. Samar-samar terdengar suara Sakura yang meminta maaf pada Gaara karena mendadak harus pergi. Sepertinya Sakura menjelaskan urusan apa, tetapi telinga Sasuke tak cukup peka untuk mendengar dengan jarak yang sudah cukup jauh. Yang terdengar hanya suara Sakura yang berbicara, tetapi tak tahu apa yang dibicarakan.

Sasuke ingin menyusul Sakura dan mendesak untuk mengantarkan wanita itu pulang. Namun, entah mengapa kakinya terasa dipaku pada pijakannya sekarang. Dia mengerang kesal ketika Sakura tak lagi tertangkap sudut matanya. Saat itu barulah dia bisa menggerakkan kakinya, dan menyesal semenyesal-menyesalnya dia tak memaksa sejak awal.

Ini bukan soal Sasuke yang terlalu khawatir ataupun posesif. Hanya saja ... tiba-tiba ada perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. Perasaan yang secara spesifik dapat disebut firasat buruk. Dan karenanya, Sasuke langsung berlari dan mencari Sakura. Namun, wanita itu sudah tak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana.

Sasuke menyilang jari-jarinya. Dia harap firasatnya salah dan Sakura akan baik-baik saja sampai mereka bertemu nanti—yang Sasuke rencanakan besok. Namun, perasaannya terus teraduk-aduk abstrak. Membuatnya sesak dan sulit berpikir jernih. Dia memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

 _Semoga Sakura akan baik-baik saja._

.

—

 **Bersambung**

—

.

A/n:

Update terakhir sebelum hiatus. Tadinya ini mau dilanjut sampai 2 atau 3 scene lagi, tapi udah dulu deh, capek :)) btw saya suka banget scene yang lagi dansa terus mau kiss tapi ditegur orang HAHA ngetiknya senyum-senyum sendiri :'3 /narsislo. Heheu di sini emang beberapa part agak curhat sambil inget-inget gimana rasanya jatuh cinta sih :')) jadii baper hahahaha

Tbh agak gak enak ih pake Kabuto, habisnya kan di akhir manga dia jadi baik wkwk. Tadinya mau pake OC tapi males cari nama dan mikirin fisiknya gimana jadi yaudahlah. Maap ya Kabuto :'D

Thanks to:

 **Edelweise** niatnya angst, sih. Tapi gak tau tergantung kerasa apa nggak ahaha. Ending ... liat ntar deh. Makasih, Ai :3 **Xiao Demon** nggak semua angst itu sad ending tapi buat fic ini ntar liat aja deh wkwk **Charlotte Puff** makasih udah nungguin, udah dilanjut x3 **Evy Bestari Putri** udah terjawab ya pertanyaannya? :D **ernikharin** udah dilanjut :) **Bougenville** tbh aku juga agak gak rela lanjutnya ntar HAHA /woy. Udah dilanjut :3 **Angsa Putih** sampe sini masih fluff, kok :3 coba ntar liat di chapter depan tebakannya ada yang bener apa nggak haha. Aku juga nulisnya baper masa :"D /apalu. Makasih x) **Dewazz** terjawab kan? x) **raizel's wife** syukur deh kalo gitu hehe. Angst itu memang kayak hurt/comfort, tapi porsinya lebih banyak dan mendalam gitu deh. Sama biasanya emang nyampur sama tragedi. Bisa dibilang hurt/comfort itu ada hurt, tapi bakalan ada penyelesaian dengan comfort-nya gitu. Tapi kalo angst itu biasanya penyelesaiannya bukan dalam bentuk comfort. Duh maaf penjelasannya agak gaje wkwk, tapi semoga membantu. Udah dilanjut! :D **arisahagiwara chan** makasih udah nungguin, fic itu juga ahaha xD itu di-update-nya ntar ya :") **nuniisurya26** hai kak naay, makasih ya hehe :')) aku juga sebenernya agak gak rela lanjut angst-nya, tapiiii gimana udah plot soalnya wkwkwk. Udah dilanjut kak :) **Liana Na** hai, Liana! Makasiiih ya :D angst-nya keungkap chapter depan kayaknya hehe

Daan makasih untuk yang udah baca sampai sini. Makasih juga buat yang fav dan follow :) kalo ada kesalahan mohon bantu koreksi, ya. Saya masih nerima kritik mengenai apa pun, soalnya memang lagi butuh banget sih karena secara pribadi ngerasa ada yang kurang tapi gak bisa menilai sendiri kurangnya di mana u,u intinya, any kind of feedbacks are welcomed! :3

 **daffodilafy**.

Note tambahan: makasih buat Nindy atas kutipan dari Dr. Seuss yang ditebar kemarin. :3


End file.
